Erase una vez en Nunca Jamás
by L.Sira
Summary: Los Darling viven una nueva vida con nuevos recuerdos, pero alguien más recibió esa segunda oportunidad. La estancia de los Darling y Baelfire en Nunca Jamás, los orígenes de Pan, de la Sombra, de Félix, etc. Darling Pan. Mi versión de un spin-off que todos los Neverlanders queremos pero nunca tendremos. Semi AU.
1. Última noche en el cuarto infantil

**ERASE UNA VEZ EN NUNCA JAMÁS**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: reconozco que tenía las expectativas muy altas, ya que Peter Pan siempre ha sido una de mis historias favoritas, pero que no respetasen ni un solo elemento de la obra original me dolió muchísimo. Voy a ignorar olímpicamente la mamarrachada que nos contaron en la serie, que no puedo ni escribir sin sentir náuseas y que debe tener a J. M. Barrie revolviéndose en su tumba. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con que Pan fuese malo, pero lo hicieron bien, le convirtieron en un villano excelente, el problema fue… llamémoslo sus "orígenes". Esta es mi propia versión de los personajes, de Nunca Jamás, de lo que sucedió antes y de lo que sucedió después. Aunque mantendré algunos aspectos de la serie voy a intentar ser lo más fiel posible a la obra original. También tiene elementos de la película del 2003, de la de dibujos, de _Hook_, de _Descubriendo Nunca Jamás_ y de la miniserie _Neverland_.**

**Capítulo 1. Última noche en el cuarto infantil **

_(Storybrooke)_

De entre todos los abrazos que se dieron aquel día en el muelle, sin duda el más esperado y con más lleno de amor fue el de los hermanos Darling. Los tres hermanos habían tenido que luchar y soportar mucho para que llegase ese ansiado momento, soñándolo noche tras noche durante muchos años. Al fin estaban los tres juntos de nuevo. Y Baelfire, aunque su estancia con ellos fue breve los Darling llegaron a querer a Baelfire como a un hermano más, y fue por ello que no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a rescatarle cuando la Sombra se lo llevó. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, Wendy estaría eternamente agradecida al muchacho por salvar a sus hermanos tanto tiempo atrás y por salvarles una vez más y permitir que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Poco a poco, los habitantes de Storybrooke empezaron a dejar los muelles y a dirigirse donde la Abuelita para celebrar la victoria de sus héroes. Los tres hermanos, que aún no se habían soltado, como si temiesen que al separarse despertarían de un hermoso sueño y se volverían a encontrar prisioneros de Pan, también comenzaron a marcharse, pero por otro camino distinto.

-Hey, esperad. Uníos a nosotros- dijo Neal

-Gracias, pero no quisiéramos entrometernos en vuestra reunión familiar- dijo John muy educadamente, quien a pesar del tiempo pasado y de las experiencias vividas nunca logró desprenderse de los ademanes de caballero

-Vosotros también sois mi familia. O lo fuisteis una vez- afirmó Neal muy serio

-Siempre serás un hermano para nosotros, Bae- dijo Wendy

-Gracias- una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Neal- Por favor, sé que estaréis deseando marcharos de aquí y no os culpo, pero dejadme al menos invitaros a una cerveza, como agradecimiento por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí-

John y Michael cruzaron miradas. Wendy les miró esperanzada.

-Bueno, si nos invitas, creo que podremos hacer el sacrifico- dijo Michael finalmente

Todos rieron, incluyeron a Neal en el abrazo familiar.

En la Abuelita todo eran risas y felicidad, la comida y la bebida salían sin cesar de la cocina, la cacofonía creada por tantas personas hablando al mismo tiempo provocaba que nadie se enterase realmente de ninguna conversación, ninguna persona permanecía mucho tiempo sentado en una misma mesa o hablando con la misma gente, sino que se movían constantemente intentando hablar con todos a la vez. Nadie parecía notar que los varones Darling, aun sonriendo, tenían la cabeza en otra parte.

Hasta hace unos momentos, John había dicho que era hora de que los Darling volviesen a casa. Pero ¿qué casa? Sus padres llevaban muertos mucho tiempo, su antiguo hogar, si es que todavía estaba en pie, ahora pertenecería a otras personas. En el tiempo que trabajaron para Pan ambos hermanos procuraron no establecer lazos con otras personas, no tenían ni familia, ni amigos, ni conocidos, ni residencia fija. Podrían volver a Londres, aunque ya no era la ciudad que recordaban. Ni siquiera Wendy era la misma, de repente su hermana mayor era más joven que ellos y donde siempre hubo curiosidad, fantasía y espíritu aventurero, ahora solo había melancolía. Los Darling eran los hermanos sin tiempo ni hogar.

-Ahora volvemos a estar los tres juntos. Empecemos de cero de una vez por todas. Volvamos a ser una familia, formemos nuestro propio hogar- había dicho Wendy

Pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Wendy se levantó un momento, llevaba tanto tiempo sin relacionarse con gente que no fueran los habitantes de Nunca Jamás, que no estaba segura de si sería capaz de hacer nuevas amistades, aun así se acercó para hablar con Gretel/Ava y Grace/Paige.

-Nunca podremos empezar de cero mientras recordemos- Con esa idea en la mente, John y Michael, aprovechando que su hermana estaba entretenida, se acercaron al Hada Azul/Madre Superiora en busca de ayuda.

-Si os he entendido bien, lo que queréis es empezar una nueva vida, con recuerdos nuevos- dijo ella mirándolos muy fijamente, como intentando leer sus almas

-Algo parecido a lo que os pasó a vosotros. Pero a ser posible sin maldiciones ni magia negra. Ya tenemos experiencia más que de sobra con esa última- dijo Michael

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? ¿Lo habéis pensado detenidamente?-

-Nunca podremos empezar una nueva vida mientras recordemos la pasada. Mientras recordemos todo eso. Es lo mejor para todos, especialmente para nuestra hermana, ella más que nadie tiene que poder pasar página- afirmó John

-¿Vuestra hermana está de acuerdo?- preguntó de nuevo el Hada Azul

-Lo estará. Aun no lo hemos hablado con ella pero lo estará. ¿Puede usted ayudarnos o no?- preguntó John de nuevo

-Mi magia no es como la de Rumpelstinkin o la de Regina, pero creo que podría hacer algo. Os ruego que lo penséis detenidamente. Dentro de dos días volveré a preguntaros y si vuestra decisión es firme, os ayudaré. Mientras tanto podéis hospedaros en el hostal de la Abuelita, es un buen lugar- dijo finalmente el Hada Azul tras permanecer un rato pensativa

-Te estamos muy agradecidos- dijo Michael

Sin embargo, John y Michael no contaron a Wendy sus planes. La abuelita dio a los hermanos Darling una preciosa habitación para los tres con un alféizar en la ventana igual al que tenían en sus antiguas habitaciones de Londres. Wendy pasaba gran parte del tiempo fuera, paseando por el pueblo o por el bosque, pues siempre le había gustado más estar al aire libre que entre cuatro paredes, y cuando estaba en la habitación se sentaba en ese alféizar, mirando por la ventana abierta con la mirada perdida, sus labios sonreían pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Los hermanos también habían observado que por las noches dejaba la ventana abierta, igual que antes. Wendy era la que más tiempo había pasado con Pan, ella no les había contado nada de su vida allí salvo unos pocos detalles superficiales, por respeto ellos tampoco habían preguntado, no querían forzarla a hablar si no se sentía preparada para ello, pues cada persona tiene una manera de enfrentarse a las situaciones. No habían comentado a Wendy su plan de empezar una nueva vida con nuevos recuerdos, pensaban que estaría de acuerdo con ellos. Aun así sentían que su hermana escondía algo y decidieron ocultarle el plan, solo por si acaso.

Tal como les prometió, el Hada Azul se presentó un par de días más tarde con su respuesta.

-¿Sabéis que la magia conlleva un precio?- preguntó ella

-Mejor que nadie- dijo John

-¿Y aún así os mantenéis firmes en vuestra decisión?-

-Sí- afirmaron los dos hermanos al unísono

-Tenéis que desearlo-

-Deseamos olvidar nuestro pasado y empezar una nueva vida con nuevos recuerdos-

-Sea pues-

El Hada Azul sacó su varita de su capa.

-Espera, Wendy lo ha pasado peor que nosotros con la magia. Puede que aun no esté preparada para volver a ver una varita ni polvos mágicos. ¿No hay un modo más discreto como una poción que podamos tomar con el té o algo así?- se apresuró a decir Michael

Wendy había salido y volvería de un momento a otro, no querían que se encontrase allí al Hada y descubriese su plan.

-Las pociones son cosa de brujas y hechiceros, no de hadas- dijo algo molesta el Hada Azul, que empezaba a sospechar que los varones Darling no habían sido del todo sinceros con ella- Pero si insistís-

Unos brillantes polvos azules salieron de su varita y se posaron en la tetera y las tazas que descansaban encima de la mesita.

-Tomaos el té. En cuanto salgáis de los límites del pueblo la magia hará efecto. No recordareis nada de vuestra vida pasada. Tendréis recuerdos nuevos y podréis empezar de cero-

-Nunca podremos agradecértelo lo suficiente- dijo John

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de romper el hechizo?- preguntó Michael

-Todo hechizo puede romperse tarde o temprano. Pero desde luego no es una tarea sencilla. Os deseo a los tres la mejor de las suertes-

Wendy llegó al poco rato de irse el Hada Azul. Cuando sus hermanos le preguntaron qué tal el paseo, respondió con frases cortas. Pero su rostro se iluminó cuando vio su té favorito sobre la mesilla.

-Mañana mismo nos iremos de Storybrooke. A nuestro hogar- dijo Michael mientras servía el té

-No importa dónde estemos o dónde vayamos. Mientras estemos los tres juntos, para mí será el hogar- dijo Wendy

-Brindemos. Por nosotros tres y la nueva vida que nos espera ahí fuera- dijo John

Los tres hermanos se llevaron sus respectivas tazas a los labios y bebieron, John y Michael cruzaron una mirada significativa. Si Wendy se percató de esa mirada, notó algo raro en el comportamiento y palabras de sus hermanos o un sabor diferente en el té, no dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente, un descapotable rojo con tres ocupantes abandonó la ciudad. Nada más salir de los límites de la misma, un pequeño halo de luz dorada los envolvió, pero nadie, ni siquiera los ocupantes del coche, se percató. Dichos ocupantes se miraron un momento, sonrieron, el copiloto encendió la radio y el conductor pisó el acelerador. Les esperaba un largo camino hasta casa.

**En el próximo capítulo: los hermanos Darling llevan una nueva vida en el Londres actual, ajenos a toda su vida e identidad anterior. Pero no son los únicos a quienes se les ha dado una segunda oportunidad. **


	2. Nuevos comienzos

**Capítulo 2. Nuevos comienzos**

**Nota de la autora: Mi intención con este fic es hablar de todo lo relacionado con el universo de Nunca Jamás y sus personajes, todo aquello que la serie no se molestó ni siquiera en mencionar. **

_(Londres. Un año después)_

Sylvia Henley corría por la calle con su mochila llena de libros golpeando contra su espalda. Una vez más, estaba a punto de perder el metro por ir ensimismada en sus pensamientos, raro era que todavía no hubiese sido atropellada o se hubiese caído por una alcantarilla. Apretando los dientes con fuerza e ignorando los pinchazos en el costado producidos por el flato, intentó dar más velocidad a sus piernas y, al mismo tiempo, no romperse la cabeza bajando las escaleras prácticamente a saltos. Afortunadamente para ella, muchos de los habituales de esa línea ya conocían a aquella joven adolescente vestida con uniforme de colegio privado y el largo cabello recogido en una trenza que casi siempre cruzaba el andén como una exhalación, por lo que se apartaban rápidamente en cuanto la veían acercarse. Sylvia estaba silenciosamente agradecida a todos aquellos amables anónimos, pues sabía que si tenía que abrirse camino a empujones llegaría tarde y no le apetecía nada colisionar con otras personas o tirarlos al suelo.

Sylvia entró en el vagón apenas unos segundos antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, respirando con dificultad y la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Por muy en forma que esté una persona, una carrera por Londres a primera hora de la mañana con una pesada mochila a los hombros agota a cualquiera. Sylvia apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento, pues nada más ponerse el metro en marcha, tropezó, pero no se dio de bruces contra el suelo o la barra metálica, sino que cayó en los brazos de un muchacho.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un pajarito aprendiendo a volar?-

Sylvia alzó la vista para conocer al dueño de aquellos brazos que se interponían entre ella y el suelo. Se encontró frente a un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, con unos brillantes ojos verdes, cabellos castaños claros peinados al viento, sonrisa descarada y unas espesas cejas (una de ellas alzada de modo insolente), esbelto pero fuerte, lo sabía por el modo en que la sujetaban esos brazos envueltos en una cazadora de cuero verde oscura. Sylvia se irguió rápidamente, agarrando la barra metálica con fuerza para no volver a caerse, sonrojada, aunque no estaba segura de si era por la carrera, por la vergüenza o por el chico.

-¿A qué vienen esas prisas, pajarito?- preguntó él, todavía con esa ceja alzada de modo insolente

-Si pierdo el metro llegaré tarde a clase. No puedo llegar tarde- dijo ella intentando controlar su respiración

Sylvia no dijo nada más. Sus hermanos mayores, Hugo y Charles, la habían advertido en miles de ocasiones que no hablase con desconocidos. Se limitó a fingir que estudiaba el mapa con sumo interés, como si quisiese aprendérselo de memoria o calculase cuántas paradas faltaban para llegar a su destino. El chico no dejaba de mirarla, como si estuviese ante un espectáculo fascinante. Guardó silencio durante un buen rato y Sylvia confió en que continuase así hasta el fin del trayecto. No tuvo esa suerte.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, pajarito. De no ser por mí, ahora podrías estar en el suelo, o haberte roto una de esas bonitas cejas- habló él de nuevo

-Que afortunada soy. Doy las gracias a mi salvador- dijo ella procurando ignorar el comentario sobre sus cejas- Y no me llames pajarito-

-Dime tu nombre y a lo mejor te llamo por él-

-Esta es mi parada-

-¿Tus padres te llamaron así de verdad?- rió el chico

-Tengo que bajarme. Adiós-

Sylvia se apresuró a bajar del vagón. Pero antes de que se cerrasen las puertas tuvo tiempo de oír como el chico se despedía de ella.

-Hasta luego, pajarito-

Sylvia volvió a encontrarse con el chico de la ceja insolente varias veces más a lo largo de los días siguientes en el metro. La primera vez pensó que no era más que una feliz casualidad, al cabo de una semana empezó a sospechar que el chico cogía aquella línea de metro a propósito. Para su propia sorpresa, descubrió que le gustaba encontrarse con él por las mañanas. Aquello empezó a convertirse en una costumbre, Sylvia tomaba el metro, a veces lo cogía por los pelos a veces con tiempo, buscaba al chico con la mirada y una vez que lo encontraba, no se decían nada, ni se acercaban, solo intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas ocasionalmente. A veces Sylvia fingía ignorarle, como si le fuese indiferente que estuviese allí, solo para ver si él la buscaba, si él estaba interesado; el muchacho a veces fingía leer, pero ella podía notar esos brillantes ojos verdes mirándola como si fuese un espectáculo fascinante. Aun no había decidido si debía preocuparse, sentirse halagada o ambas cosas. Si tan solo se acercase a hablar con ella.

Los Jardines de Kensington eran el lugar favorito de Sylvia en toda Inglaterra. Desde que alcanzaba su memoria siempre había disfrutado paseando por allí, hiciera calor o frío, lloviera o nevara, cualquier época del año. Sus hermanos solían bromear con que debería irse a vivir allí si tanto le gustaba. Y lo habría hecho de haber podido. A veces iba por allí al terminar los deberes, o si necesitaba un descanso del estudio, o tenía tiempo libre, realmente no necesitaba ninguna excusa. Sylvia tenía también su propio rinconcito en aquel lugar, su pequeño santuario, a donde solía acudir en compañía de un libro o un cuaderno y un termo lleno de té caliente.

Esa tarde estaba en su rinconcito, leyendo, cuando notó una respiración en la nuca. Sylvia procuró mantener la calma y, de pronto, cerró el libro, se giró rápidamente y golpeó con fuerza a quien fuera que estuviese a su espalda.

-¡Ay! Eres fogosa, eso me encanta-

Era él, el chico del metro. Sylvia giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr.

-¡Espera!- oyó gritar al chico a sus espaldas- Espera, por favor. Lo siento mucho. No quería asustarte-

-¿A sí? Pues cualquiera lo diría- dijo ella deteniéndose en su huída

-Solo quería saber qué leías- intentó excusarse él

-¿Y no podías preguntármelo directamente? ¿Qué eres, un acosador?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No! De verdad-

-Llevas casi un mes cogiendo la misma línea de metro. Hace mucho tiempo que cojo esa línea y nunca antes te había visto. Y ahora, de repente, te encuentro allí todas las mañanas. ¿Me vas a decir que es coincidencia?-

-¿Puedes calmarte y dejar que me explique? Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. No soy un acosador. Siento si te he dado esa impresión. Pero tienes razón. La primera vez fue pura casualidad, en serio, normalmente me desplazo en bici pero el día anterior pinché una rueda y tuve que coger el metro. Y desde entonces lo cojo todas las mañanas porque espero encontrarme contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Pues porque me gustas y me gustaría conocerte-

-¿Y si te gustaría conocerme por qué no te acercas a hablar conmigo? No pareces una persona especialmente tímida-

-No sabía cómo. También podrías haberte acercado tú-

-Mis hermanos me han dicho que no hable con desconocidos-

- Tal vez seríamos menos desconocidos si supiéramos nuestros nombres. Te propongo empezar de nuevo. Dime tu nombre-

-Dime tú primero el tuyo-

-James. James Llewelyn-Davies-

-Sylvia. Sylvia Henley-

-¿Ves? Ya no somos desconocidos. Y ahora, Sylvia, ¿me dejarías invitarte a un yogur helado como muestra de mi profundo arrepentimiento por haberte asustado?-

Sylvia todavía estaba un poco recelosa, pero finalmente accedió. Después pasearon juntos por el parque, hablando, conociéndose. James insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa.

-¿Vas mucho por los Jardines?- preguntó Sylvia

-Siempre que puedo. Si pudiera viviría allí. Me sorprende no haberte visto nunca- dijo James mientras tomaba las últimas cucharadas de su yogur helado, ya prácticamente derretido

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Matthew, un poco mayor que nosotros. Bueno, técnicamente no es mi hermano, pero nos referimos al otro así. Él llevaba más tiempo que yo en el orfanato y se hizo cargo de mi en cuanto llegué. Nos hicimos amigos en seguida. Nos hemos criado juntos, compartimos la misma historia, no necesitamos tener la misma sangre para ser hermanos. Intentamos ponernos el mismo apellido pero no nos dejaron. Así que él se llama Banning y yo Llewelyn-Davies. Yo mismo lo elegí-

-Es bonito. ¿Cómo que tú mismo elegiste tu apellido?-

-No recuerdo mi verdadero apellido, así que yo mismo me puse uno, lo leí en una fotografía antigua. Y menos mal, al contrario que el Sr. Bumble de _Oliver Twist_ el celador de mi orfanato tiene muy poca imaginación, me habría llamado lápiz, o grapadora o lo primero que viera encima de su mesa-

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche hace dos años. Mis hermanos mayores cuidan de mí desde entonces-

-¿Sobreprotectores?-

-Demasiado-

-Entonces mejor no te acompaño hasta la puerta-

-Mejor quédate a una manzana de distancia, sí-

-Sylvia-

-Dime-

-¿Me leerás alguno de tus cuentos?-

-No lo sé. Puede que algún día. Adiós, James-

-Hasta luego, pajarito-

**En el próximo capítulo: los orígenes de Peter, como un niño pequeño decide no crecer nunca y huye de casa hasta llegar a Nunca Jamás**

**Explicación de los nombres:**

**-James y Matthew: por el autor de **_**Peter Pan**_**, J. M. Barrie**

******-Banning: por el personaje de Robin Williams en _Hook_**

**-Llewelyn-Davies: por la familia Llewelyn-Davies, cuyos niños sirvieron de inspiración a Barrie para sus personajes**

**-Sylvia: por Sylvia Llewelyn-Davies, madre de los niños**

**-Hugo y Charles: en honor a dos de mis escritores favoritos, Víctor Hugo y Charles Dickens**

**-Henley: por Margaret Henley, hija de un amigo de Barrie, de quien el escritor se inspiró para el nombre de Wendy. La niña, que adoraba al escritor, le llamaba "my friendy" o "friendy-wendy", dada su pequeña edad (5 años) no era capaz de pronunciar bien la r, por lo que decía algo así como "fwendy" o "fwendy-wendy" (para más información consultar Wikipedia).**


	3. El niño que no quería crecer

**Capítulo 3. El niño que no quería crecer**

**Nota de la autora: a partir de ahora los capítulos estarán dedicados a los sucesos de Nunca Jamás y la historia de sus personajes. Más adelante volveré al Londres actual. Procuraré narrar los hechos de manera lineal, ya que para mí es mucho más sencillo hacerlo así que introduciendo flashbacks a lo loco y sin ningún tipo de orden cronológico. No obstante, todavía puedo colar alguno en la narración. **

_(Londres. Mediados de la época georgiana)_

En una suntuosa casa de familia acomodada, un niño de unos 7 años de cabellos castaños claros y brillantes ojos verdes jugaba despreocupadamente con unos muñecos. Se detuvo un momento a mirar la habitación a su alrededor, todos los juguetes estaban desparramados por el suelo, dos o tres libros de cuentos abiertos de mala manera sobre una mesa, la cama deshecha y una sábana colocada sobre ella a modo de tipi indio. Durante un par de segundos el niño pensó que su nana le reñiría cuando viese su habitación tan desordenada, acto seguido se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando, sin preocuparse de nada más que del momento presente.

El niño solo interrumpió su juego al oír el gran reloj del abuelo. Dependiendo de la hora a la que sonase ese reloj, era un sonido horrible o maravilloso. Era horrible cuando anunciaba que debía levantarse de la cama, que comenzaban sus clases, que debía acostarse cuando él todavía tenía ganas de jugar. Era maravilloso cuando anunciaba el fin de sus clases, la hora de comer, pero sobre todo cuando anunciaba que sus padres volvían a casa. El niño se sentía solo. Su padre estaba siempre trabajando y su madre visitaba a otras madres y señoras con sombreros raros y enormes. Había otros niños cerca de donde él vivía, pero su padre no le permitía jugar con ellos porque estaban sucios y vestían ropas viejas y rotas. Decía que las clases altas nunca se mezclaban con las clases bajas. El niño no entendía que significaban esas cosas, él solo veía posibles compañeros de juegos y aventuras. Su única amiga era su nana, pero ella era una adulta y no siempre entendía las cosas como él. El niño dejó de jugar, bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en el salón.

-¡Peter! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que un caballero debe llamar antes de entrar?- dijo un hombre tan serio como elegantemente vestido, peluca blanca sobre la cabeza y perfectamente afeitado

-Hola tesoro mío. ¿Te has lavado las manos? Cenaremos en unos minutos- dijo una mujer también elegantemente vestida, un elaborado peinado y un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas colgado del cuello

-Padre, ¿iremos el domingo al parque a volar una cometa?- preguntó Peter mientras cenaban

-Lo siento, hijo. Estaré muy ocupado todo el fin de semana. Quizás el siguiente-

Su padre nunca jugaba con él, siempre estaba muy ocupado, siempre decía "el siguiente", pero ese "el siguiente" nunca llegaba.

-Vete a la cama, cariño. Ahora subo a leerte un cuento-

Su madre siempre era cariñosa, guardaba su mejor sonrisa solo para él, le leía cuentos antes de dormir, le daba un beso en la frente y le deseaba lindos sueños cuando cerraba la puerta de su cuarto para que no entrasen ni la luz ni los ruidos. Y olía a rosas. Un niño bueno se quedaría en su camita y se dormiría, pero Peter era un niño travieso. Bajó las escaleras con mucho sigilo y pegó la oreja a la puerta del salón. Quería saber qué era eso tan importante que los adultos hablaban por la noche cuando los niños estaban en la cama.

-Esposo mío, ¿por qué no vais este domingo a volar una cometa con Peter? Es vuestro hijo y le haríais muy feliz- escuchó decir a su madre- No se caerá la Torre de Londres por ello-

-Este juicio es muy importante, puede ser decisivo en mi carrea. Necesito dedicarle toda mi atención, no puedo perder el tiempo-

-¿Jugar con vuestro hijo es una pérdida de tiempo?-

-No seáis tan melodramática. Ya sabéis lo importante que es mi trabajo. Cuando Peter crezca lo entenderá-

-Pero aun es un niño y no lo entiende-

-Pronto dejará de ser un niño. Cuando crezca nuestro hijo hará grandes cosas, lo presiento. Oh sí. Yo me encargaré de ello. Llegará lejos, será alguien importante. Podría ser médico, o banquero, o juez como yo. ¿Podéis imaginarlo, esposa mía?-

-Oh, me gustaría tanto que fuese banquero. O podría dedicarse a la política, imaginadlo trabajando en el Parlamento. Seríamos la envidia de todos nuestros conocidos-

-También podría dedicarse a la vida militar. Tener un alto cargo en el ejército y proteger a nuestra patria y nuestro bien amado rey-

Aunque los padres continuaron conversando sobre el futuro de su hijo, el aludido no escuchó nada más. Salió corriendo y se escondió bajo las sábanas, muy asustado. ¿Crecer? ¿Quién decía que tenía que crecer? ¿Por qué tenía que crecer? A Peter no le gustaban los adultos, eran aburridos, siempre estaban ocupados, nunca tenían tiempo para jugar, siempre querían ser mejores que los demás o fingían serlo, y les dolía la espalda. Tenían que madrugar por las mañanas, vestirse con ropa rara y llena de volantes, ponerse pelucas llenas de polvo y perfume, zapatos incómodos, afeitarse e ir a un sitio llamado trabajo, del que volvían muy tarde y muy cansados, sin ganas de nada más que sentarse en sus butacas y hablar de cosas serias. Sus padres conversaban sobre lo que haría cuando fuera un hombre, Peter no quería ser un hombre, quería ser siempre un niño y divertirse, y vivir aventuras como Gulliver o Robinson Crusoe.

-Yo no voy a crecer- decidió Peter

Esperó a que sus padres se fueran a dormir, mientras toda la casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras, se puso sus zapatos, su abrigo sobre su camisón, salió de su habitación y fue hasta la cocina, donde cogió unas velas, unas cerillas y pan. Una de las ventanas cerraba mal y él lo sabía, la abrió y escapó por ella. Las calles estaban oscuras y cubiertas de niebla, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para que el niño pudiera moverse por las calles, aunque casi no la necesitaba, conocía perfectamente el camino, podría ir allí con los ojos vendados. Los Jardines de Kensington eran el lugar favorito de Peter, su nana siempre lo llevaba allí porque decía que el aire fresco y el sol eran buenos para los niños. Todo era muy diferente por la noche, las ardillas no correteaban inquietas de árbol en árbol, las sombras se movían y le engañaban, los ojos de los búhos y los gatos brillaban en la oscuridad como si fueran las hermanas siniestras de las estrellas y la niebla era tan espesa que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, Peter no quería reconocerlo pero estaba muy asustado y no se atrevía a encender una vela por si atraía la atención de alguno de esos seres horribles que su nana le decía abundaban en las calles de noche, ladrones, asesinos y secuestradores de niños desobedientes. Finalmente el cansancio pudo con él y se acurrucó bajo un árbol, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, recordando una canción de cuna que le enseñó su nana para infundirse valor y mirando al cielo. Cada vez era más y más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, Peter estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando le pareció ver una estrella que se caía del cielo. La estrella se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta que adquirió la forma de una mujer joven, pequeñita y vestida de verde.

-Hola, Peter. Mi nombre es Campanilla- habló ella

-¿Eres un hada?- preguntó Peter

-Así es-

-Mi padre dice que las hadas no…-

-Shhh, no digas eso. Cada vez que alguien pronuncia esas palabras un hada cae muerta al instante-

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué haces aquí solo a estas horas de la noche?-

-Me he escapado. Oí a mis padres hablar de lo que haré cuando sea adulto. Yo no quiero crecer-

-Todos tenemos que crecer-

-Pues yo no quiero. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Las hadas cumplen deseos. Si deseo no crecer, ¿lo harás realidad?-

-Los deseos no funcionan así- el hada se quedó pensativa un momento antes de continuar- Pero hay otra solución. El País de Nunca Jamás-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un lugar que todos los niños visitan en sus sueños y abandonan al despertar, solo para volver a visitar a la noche siguiente. Es una isla en medio de un océano tan azul que a veces no eres capaz de distinguir donde acaba el cielo y donde empieza el agua, llena de magia, todo allí es posible siempre que puedas imaginarlo. Allí nadie crece nunca, es lo único que no está permitido**-**

-Quiero ir allí. Por favor, Campanilla-

-Mira, está allí. La segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer-

-¿Y cómo viajaremos hasta allí?-

-Primero tienes que pedir un deseo-

-Deseo ir al País de Nunca Jamás-

-Y ahora sólo necesitamos fe, pensamientos bonitos y polvo de duende-

Dicho esto, Campanilla adquirió el tamaño de una persona adulta y roció al niño de polvo verde y brillante mientras le animaba a pensar en cosas bonitas. Peter cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo, al abrirlos descubrió con alegría que estaba volando. Niño y hada, tomados de la mano, se alejaron volando hacía las estrellas, dejando tras de sí un mundo lleno de adultos y carente de magia.

Cuando los pies de Peter volvieron a tocar el suelo, se quedó tan sorprendido que de no estar cogido de la mano de Campanilla se habría caído. Estaba en una playa, por un lado el mar se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, por el otro una espesa y exuberante jungla. Peter, despojándose de su abrigo y sus zapatos, corrió, rió y graznó hasta que no pudo más, tumbándose cuan largo era en la arena. Poco a poco la euforia se fue pasando y recordó que tenía mucho sueño.

-Campanilla, ¿me cuentas un cuento? Uno cortito, para ayudarme a dormir- pidió el niño con una vocecita irresistible

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sentándose a su lado y acariciando con ternura sus cabellos- Déjame pensar, ¿conoces el origen de las hadas? Cuando el primer niño rió por primera vez, su risa se rompió en mil pedazos que saltaron por los aires en todas direcciones, y así es como aparecieron las hadas. Por eso debería haber un hada para cada niño y cada niña. Aunque hoy en día los niños saben tantas cosas que dejan de creer muy pronto en las hadas. Y cada vez que un niño dice esas infames palabras que te mencioné antes y que no pienso repetir, en alguna parte cae muerta un hada-

-Yo sí creo en las hadas-

-Lo sé, tesoro. Y te estoy muy agradecida por ello-

-Campanilla, ¿te quedas conmigo? ¿Jugaremos juntos cuando me despierte?-

El hada dudó, pensando en lo que había hecho. Azul no estaría nada contenta. No solo la había desobedecido y había robado polvo de duende, se había llevado un niño a una tierra mágica, sus padres se preocuparían por él. Ahora el niño la pedía quedarse con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Azul se enfadaría mucho, pero tampoco podía dejar al niño solo en aquella isla, al menos por el momento. La misión de un hada era llevar la felicidad a la gente y Peter parecía muy feliz, desde luego mucho más que si lo devolvía a su casa para que creciese. Estaba haciendo feliz a un niño.

-Claro, Peter. Me quedaré contigo. Duerme tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti-

-Gracias-

_(Mucho tiempo después)_

-Peter, he de irme de viaje- dijo el hada de nuevo con su tamaño diminuto

-¿Me estás abandonando?- preguntó Peter muy asustado

-No, por supuesto que no. Mi querido niño, voy a visitar a mis hermanas hadas. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y las echo de menos. Además me fui sin avisar y deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy-

-Pero si aquí hay hadas-

-Esta no es la única tierra con hadas. Las que yo quiero ver están en un lugar llamado El Bosque Encantado. No te preocupes, volveré pronto-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Por supuesto, Peter. Volveré tan deprisa que ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia-

Campanilla se dirigía al Santuario de las Hadas, pensaba primero disculparse ante el Hada Azul por todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera y comunicarle su intención de quedarse en Nunca Jamás. Iba cargada con polvo de duende que recogió de las copas de los árboles con la esperanza de que eso mitigara un poco el enfado de Azul y accediera a su petición.

Era difícil calcular el tiempo en Nunca Jamás, pero tuvieron que pasar varios años para que Peter echase de menos a su madre. Campanilla era muy buena y dulce, se sabía los mejores juegos, siempre estaba alegre y tenía tiempo para él. Peter quería mucho a Campanilla, ella olía siempre a hierbabuena, pero él añoraba el olor a rosas de su madre. Mientras vagaba por el acantilado notó algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Era una sombra, una sombra con forma humana pero sin dueño.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces en mi isla?- preguntó Peter poniendo los brazos en jarra

-Solo soy una sombra, pero llevo en esta isla mucho más tiempo que tú- dijo ella

-Pues nunca te había visto-

-Porque no quería que me vieses. Llevo tiempo observándote, Peter. Siempre estás feliz, pero hoy no. Hoy estás triste. Piensas en tu madre, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, echo de menos a mi madre. ¿Qué niño no echa de menos a su madre?-

-Que conmovedor. Lamento darte una mala noticia, Peter, pero me temo que tu madre se ha olvidado de ti-

-¡NO! Eso no es posible, una madre nunca olvida a sus hijos. ¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso?-

-Yo sé muchas cosas, he vivido mucho tiempo. Puedo ver cosas que los humanos no ven. Y sé que tus padres no te echan de menos-

-No te creo- Peter empezaba a ponerse rojo de furia

-Puedo llevarte a tu antigua casa y dejar que lo compruebes por ti mismo-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Las sombras podemos viajar entre los mundos. Tú solo dame la mano-

Ofendido y algo dubitativo, Peter finalmente se agarró con fuerza a la sombra y juntos se elevaron en el cielo. Era imposible, su madre no podía haberse olvidado de él. Debió preocuparse mucho cuando desapareció, pero en cuanto le viera correría a abrazarle, envolviéndole con su olor a rosas, le daría un beso en la frente y le diría que no tenía que crecer, que no era necesario.

_(Londres georgiano)_

Peter y la Sombra llegaron a Londres, era de noche y las calles estaban cubiertas de niebla, aun así el chico pudo reconocer su casa desde el cielo. Cuando descendieron, Peter sintió una puñalada en el corazón. La ventana de su cuarto, esa ventana que su madre siempre dejaba abierta, estaba cerrada, y en su cama dormía un nuevo niño. La Sombra decía la verdad, le habían olvidado, ya no le querían pues le habían sustituido por otro niño. Luchando por contener las lágrimas, pidió a la Sombra volver a Nunca Jamás. Si sus padres no le querían, él tampoco les querría, ni les recordaría. El miedo aterrador que sentía ante la perspectiva de crecer se tornó en un odio visceral hacia los adultos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Peter, no los necesitas. Quédate en Nunca Jamás y convierte en rey, podrás hacer siempre todo lo que se te antoje, podrás divertirte siempre. Yo te enseñaré a volar y a hacer magia. Serás poderoso, Peter. Muy poderoso. Podrás hacer que todos que obedezcan y te teman-

Cuando Campanilla regresó y vio a Peter, no vio la alegría e inocencia de siempre, sino dolor e ira. Y una sombra, una sombra siniestra sin dueño que seguía al muchacho a todas partes.

**En este fic las hadas pueden viajar entre mundos (al igual que las sirenas), son increíblemente longevas y pueden realizar magia en nuestro mundo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, como Peter se transformó en Pan, el origen de los Niños Perdidos y la historia de Campanilla. **


	4. Melodía desencadenada

**Capítulo 4. Melodía desencadenada**

_(Flashback. Bosque Encantado. Santuario de las hadas)_

Una joven hada miraba llevaba horas mirando el espejo. Sin embargo no era su reflejo lo que veía en la superficie reflectante, sino a un niño. Las hadas tienen espejos que les permiten ver a las personas de todas partes, sean como sean y pertenezcan al mundo al que pertenezcan. Así pueden conocer sus sueños y sus deseos, pueden saber cómo son sus vidas, si son felices o si necesitan ayuda y si está en su mano poder ayudarles. Campanilla miraba como un niño de una tierra sin magia soñaba con volar.

-¡Verdita! ¿Otra vez espiando a los humanos?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-No estaba espiando, Azul. Solo observo. ¿Cómo puedo saber si hay gente desgraciada que necesita nuestra ayuda si no observo?- se defendió Campanilla

-Puedes volar y conocer tú misma a las personas- dijo el Hada Azul

-Pero esto este método es mucho más rápido y sencillo. Puedo conocer el corazón de las personas-

-El corazón es algo muy complejo y la mayoría de las veces nunca llegas a conocerlo ni comprenderlo del todo-

-Sí, Azul. Mis disculpas, Azul-

Azul miró también por el espejo.

-¿Otra vez ese niño de la tierra sin magia?-

-Peter. Es un niño dulce y de buen corazón que ama jugar y sueña con volar-

-Sí que tiene buen corazón-

-Pero solitario, no tiene a nadie con quien jugar. Sus padres apenas tienen tiempo para estar con él. Especialmente su padre, que solo quiere que crezca-

-Todos tenemos que crecer tarde o temprano. Hay más gente que necesita de nuestra ayuda. Deja eso ahora mismo y ponte con tus tareas-

El Hada Azul lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras Campanilla se alejaba volando. Campanilla era una de sus mejores alumnas, junto con Nova y Silvermist. Cierto que Nova era torpe, Silvermist despistada y Campanilla desobediente, pero las tres tenían un tremendo potencial y algún día llegarían a ser grandes hadas. Confiaba en ello.

Campanilla aprovechó un momento mientras todos dormían para volver a observar a aquel niño, Peter. Campanilla vio con horror como Peter se escapaba por la ventana y huía hasta los Jardines de Kensington. No podía dejar solo a aquel niño, era peligroso, algo malo podía ocurrirle. Robó algo de polvo de duende y se dirigió a aquel mundo sin magia todo lo rápido que sus alas le permitieron. Las cosas no salieron del modo que Campanilla había planeado, su intención era ayudar a Peter, llevarle la felicidad, y sin darse cuenta se encontró en Nunca Jamás, cuidando de él. Peter se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la joven hada incluso antes de conocerla, es por eso que decidió quedarse con él en Nunca Jamás.

_(Fin del flashback)_

_(El País de Nunca Jamás)_

El corazón de Peter estaba roto, si alguna vez tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que los adultos no fueran seres tan horribles como él pensaba, esta se extinguió en el mismo momento que vio a otro niño durmiendo en su cama. Quizá sus padres nunca le habían querido realmente, quizá lo único que querían era convertirlo en uno de ellos, un ser cargado de responsabilidades y obligaciones, sin tiempo para jugar y divertirse, todo reglas. Los adultos son mentirosos, decidió el muchacho y él haría todo lo posible para no convertirse jamás en uno de ellos. No quería escuchar a Campanilla, solo a la Sombra, aunque acababa de conocerla sentía que era la única que le decía la verdad. Poco a poco, llegó el momento en que lo único que escuchaba Peter era lo que decía la Sombra.

-Dijiste que no crecería en Nunca Jamás- le dijo un día Peter a la Sombra tras sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba de niño a adolescente

Ahora Peter aparentaba unos 14 años y había cambiado su camisón infantil por un traje con los colores de la jungla.

-Ya no crecerás más a menos que tú quieras. Esto era necesario. Tu cuerpo de niño no podía soportar todo tu poder, no habrías podido controlarlo. Ahora sí- dijo ella

La Sombra dijo que podía enseñarle a ser poderoso. Ella parecía ser muy antigua y muy sabia, conocía la magia y se la enseñó, pero no era como la magia de Campanilla, sino oscura como una noche sin luna. La Sombra también le enseñó a volar, primero usando el polvo de duende, muy poderoso pero raro y escaso. Peter tenía mucha fe y vivía en una tierra donde bastaba imaginar algo para que se hiciese realidad, por lo que pronto aprendió a dominar tanto la magia como la habilidad de volar por sí mismo. Ahora más que nunca podía hacer todo lo que se le antojase. A medida que pasaba el tiempo fue olvidando todo, incluso quién era realmente, habría olvidado hasta su nombre de nacimiento si Campanilla no se lo recordase constantemente.

Peter decidió que necesitaba un nuevo nombre, uno con fuerza, que inspirase temor. Una mañana se encontraba fabricando una flauta de pan para pasar el rato, para demostrar que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y se le ocurrió. Aunque lo único que recordaba a esas alturas de su familia era su deseo de que creciese y su traición, tenía la vaga impresión de alguien narrándole historias fantásticas de otras tierras, recordaba uno sobre una especie de criatura o deidad salvaje de la naturaleza llamada Pan. Lo adoptó como su nuevo nombre. También se dio cuenta de que se sentía solo, cierto que tenía a la Sombra y a Campanilla, pero quería más gente, a otros niños. Los niños que visitaban la isla en sueños no podían quedarse, debían volver a sus casas al despertar. Peter quería que los niños se quedasen, quería compañeros de juegos, quería gente que le fuese leal y obedeciese ciegamente todo lo que él dijera. Él era el rey de Nunca Jamás, pero ¿qué es un rey sin súbditos? Solo habría una regla, obedecer a Pan. Para que los niños se quedasen tendría que traérselos él mismo. Solo estaba el problema de cómo llevar a los niños hasta allí, necesitaba encontrar el modo de atraer a los niños hasta él y llevarlos a su isla para siempre.

Y Pan lo encontró. De seguro él no era el único niño engañado y traicionado por los adultos, debía haber muchos niños que no tuvieran hogar, que no se sintieran queridos en sus casas o realmente no tuviesen a nadie que los quisiese. Esos serían los niños que llevaría a Nunca Jamás, niños perdidos. Aprendió a tocar la flauta de pan, creó con su magia una melodía que solo pudiesen oír los niños abandonados o no queridos y pidió a la Sombra que le ayudase a viajar a otros mundos en busca de compañía. La Sombra le llevó a una aldea llamada Hamelín, en el Bosque Encantado. En cuanto empezó a tocar su música, muchos niños de aquella aldea se levantaron de sus camas y siguieron el sonido de la hermosa melodía hasta llegar a Pan. También allí tuvo un encuentro con un ser llamado el Oscuro, un ser muy poderoso del cual le había advertido la Sombra, pero no le temía, gracias a la Sombra sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber de él, sabía que en su momento también fue un niño perdido, razón por la que oía su música, y le vaciló todo lo que quiso. Aun así, el Oscuro consiguió llevarse a su hijo con él. Pan no le dio demasiada importancia, pues pensó que ya tenía suficientes compañeros.

-No deberías subestimarle, puede ser un enemigo muy peligroso. Créeme, sé de lo que es capaz- dijo la Sombra

Pan decidió que solo quería niños. No tenía nada en contra de las niñas, no las odiaba ni las despreciaba ni mucho menos, al contrario, gracias a la influencia de Campanilla sentía un gran respeto por el género femenino, sencillamente sabía que las niñas eran demasiado listas, demasiado intuitivas y que le sería mucho más difícil manipularlas. Pan no quería que nadie cuestionase sus órdenes, quería obediencia ciega y absoluta y eso era algo que solo los niños podían darle. Además, también sabía que tarde o temprano niños y niñas sentían curiosidad los unos por los otros, cuando crecían. Al fin y al cabo, los adultos se casaban y tenían hijos. Pan también temió que si llevaba niñas a Nunca Jamás los niños sentirían curiosidad por ellas alguna vez y querrían crecer. No podía permitir eso. Campanilla era la única niña que estaba permitida, y ella era un hada diminuta.

Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero consiguió controlar a los niños a su entera voluntad. Algunas noches los niños lloraban, especialmente los más pequeños, diciendo que querían volver a casa, que querían volver con sus madres. Pan les dijo que ahora Nunca Jamás era su hogar y los otros niños su familia, que él podía ser su padre además de su líder y su rey. Les dijo que nadie se marchaba de su isla sin su permiso, que allí podrían ser siempre jóvenes y no tendrían que preocuparse por cosas de adultos, que allí podrían hacer todo lo que se les antojase y que era el mejor lugar en el que podían estar. También amenazó con arrojar al mar para que lo devorasen las sirenas a todo niño que creciese. Los niños terminaron por olvidar a sus familias, llegando a pensar que siempre habían pertenecido a la isla, algunos conservaban vagos recuerdos, como borrosas imágenes de los rostros de sus padres, algunos olvidaron incluso sus propios nombres, razón por la cual respondían a apodos como Avispado, Presuntuoso, Rizos, Tootles, Gemelos o Fox.

Campanilla quería mucho a Peter. Y es por eso, por lo mucho que le quería, que Campanilla sufría viendo como el buen corazón de aquel niño se corrompía por culpa de una sombra siniestra, y porque ella no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Con gran dolor había tenido que ser un testigo impotente de como aquel niño encantador al que tanto quería y había cuidado se convertía poco a poco en un monstruo por influencia de esa sombra son dueño. Por mucho que lo intentó, todos sus esfuerzos para impedirlo fueron en vano. Peter no quería atender a razones, ni siquiera quería ser llamado Peter, sino Pan. La Sombra lo adulaba constantemente, le susurraba cosas al oído, le decía justo lo que quería oír. Y Peter, siendo un muchacho tan presumido y engreído como era, prefería escuchar las adulaciones de la Sombra a las palabras sensatas de Campanilla. En una ocasión el hada intentó recriminar al joven por sus malas acciones, él se tomó su actitud como un acto de traición propio de los adultos y amenazó con desterrarla de Nunca Jamás, por lo que no volvió a tocar el asunto.

-¿Me eres leal, Campanilla?- preguntó el muchacho

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo, Peter?- aseguró el hada

-Eso espero. Te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí todo este tiempo, eres mi mejor amiga y te tengo mucho cariño, por eso me dolería tener que desterrarte-

-No será necesario llegar a esos extremos, te lo aseguro-

Pan y Nunca Jamás se convirtieron en uno, podía controlar el clima, el crecimiento de las plantas, el mar, incluso había conseguido que las sirenas le obedeciesen, podía sentir todo lo que pasaba en la isla y si alguien intentaba llegar o marcharse. Su poder parecía no tener límites. Todo parecía salir a pedir de boca, hasta que un día la Sombra le llevó a una roca con forma de calavera, donde había un gran reloj de arena. La Sombra le explicó que el reloj representaba lo que le quedaba de vida, que su juventud se nutría de la magia y la imaginación de aquel lugar, pero que nadie puede vivir para siempre. Pan dijo que él encontraría el modo, que tenía fe. ¿Creía Pan demasiado en sus habilidades o realmente tenía capacidad para hacer todo lo que se propusiese? Quizás un poco de las dos cosas.

La Sombra dijo que ella buscaría una solución. Viajó por muchas tierras diferentes durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente un día se presentó ante Pan con buenas noticas, había encontrado el modo que permitiría al muchacho vivir eternamente. Necesitaba alguien que creyese de verdad.

-Nunca Jamás y tú estáis enfermando porque cada vez se tiene menos fe, morís junto con la imaginación. La fe es una de las magias más poderosas que existen. Casi tanto como el amor verdadero. Si realmente quieres vivir para siempre, necesitas el corazón del "creyente más puro"- dijo la Sombra

-Lo encontraré- prometió Pan

**En el próximo capítulo, la Sombra lleva a Nunca Jamás una sorpresa, una niña, Wendy. Las aventuras de Wendy en su primer viaje a Nunca Jamás y las consecuencias de su visita.**


	5. Wendy pájaro

**Capítulo 5. Wendy pájaro**

**Nota de la autora: recomiendo leer cada escena Darling Pan escuchando la canción **_**Wings**_** de Birdy. **

_(Londres. Principios de la época eduardiana)_

-Todos tenemos que crecer tarde o temprano-

Wendy repetía la frase que su madre le había dicho minutos atrás una y otra vez en su cabeza, enfureciéndose más por momentos. ¿Por qué tenía que crecer? ¿Quién había establecido que tenía que crecer y dejar atrás los juegos y la fantasía? ¿Y por qué era necesario tener tanta prisa por crecer? Si era cierto que tarde o temprano tenía que crecer, ¿por qué no permitirla disfrutar mientras? Sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana miraba el cielo estrellado, perdida en sus ensoñaciones, cuando de repente le pareció distinguir algo que se movía en la oscuridad. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, que necesitaba descansar un poco la vista, la noche siempre confunde la mente. Unos segundos más tarde, volvió a verlo, le resultó difícil pero finalmente pudo distinguir una especie de mancha oscura con ojos blancos brillantes entre las casas de sus vecinos. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, intentando distinguir qué era, hasta que dicha mancha se acercó a ella y pudo comprobar que se trataba de una sombra, una sombra sin dueño.

-¿Puedes verme?- dijo la Sombra

Wendy se asustó al oír la profunda y grave voz de la Sombra, y porque tampoco esperaba que le hablase una sombra.

-Sí- dijo ella finalmente

-¿Y puedes oírme?-

-Puedo-

-Que inusual. La gente de tu mundo no suele verme a menos que yo lo desee, y mucho menos oírme o hablar conmigo-

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Solo soy una sombra. Vengo del País de Nunca Jamás-

-¿Qué es el País de Nunca Jamás?-

Y la Sombra se lo explicó. Habló a Wendy de una tierra mágica, donde había criaturas fantásticas como hadas y sirenas, donde podía hacer todo lo que quisiese, donde no había adultos y nunca tendría que crecer. El corazón de Wendy se henchía de felicidad a cada palabra que decía la extraña sombra, ansiosa por saber más y más sobre aquella maravillosa tierra que parecía salida de un hermoso sueño. Inmediatamente sintió deseos de ir allí.

-En Nunca Jamás vive Peter Pan, ¿verdad? Un niño maravilloso que nunca crece- preguntó Wendy

-¿Conoces a Pan?- preguntó la Sombra perpleja

-Creo que he visitado Nunca Jamás en mis sueños. Y allí he oído hablar de él-

-Pan es el líder de Nunca Jamás y de los Niños Perdidos. Y efectivamente, nunca crece-

-¿Wendy?- llamó el Sr. Darling a la puerta del dormitorio de su hija

-He de irme. Por favor, te lo ruego Sombra, vuelve mañana y sigue contándome más cosas de Nunca Jamás- suplicó Wendy

-Como desees- dijo la Sombra antes de marcharse

Y la Sombra volvió a la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y cuando más oía Wendy de Nunca Jamás más deseos sentía de ir allí. La Sombra prometió que un si ese era su deseo, si era lo que ansiaba su corazón, la llevaría. Pero Wendy ya había estado en Nunca Jamás, en sus sueños, solo que entonces no sabía que se llamaba así. Wendy era lo bastante afortunada como para tener sueños fantásticos, a veces soñaba que asistía al baile de los reyes de las hadas con un hermoso vestido de princesa, otras en cambio soñaba que era una pirata y navegaba por los siete mares, otras soñaba que era una exploradora viviendo aventuras en una exuberante jungla, otras que era una sirena, este último era uno de sus favoritos, y buceaba descubriendo las maravillas y secretos de los océanos en compañía de una alegre sirena pelirroja con mucho interés por el mundo de los humanos. Todos estos escenarios tan dispares eran parte de Nunca Jamás.

Una vez se había atrevido la muchacha a contar sus sueños a una compañera de colegio, quien se rió en su cara, diciendo que no podía ser pirata ni exploradora, que sí quería podía ser princesa, hada o sirena, pero pirata o explorador eran cosas de chicos. Wendy se defendió diciendo que Anne Bonny y Mary Read fueron mujeres y piratas; y Mary Kingsley también era una mujer y exploró África, conociendo tribus africanas y adentrándose sola en zonas peligrosas. Su compañera entonces dijo que no podía ser una princesa y una pirata a la vez, o una cosa o la otra. Entonces Wendy la habló de Boadicea, que fue reina y lideró un ejército contra las tropas romanas. Wendy no solo leía cuentos, sino también relatos de aventuras, tanto ficticias como verdaderas, especialmente si tenían que ver con mujeres excepcionales que se rebelaban contra los convencionalismos sociales, a las que admiraba profundamente y quería parecerse, leía todo lo que caía en sus manos. Finalmente la chica dijo que seguramente todas aquellas mujeres estaban un poco locas y recomendó a Wendy no perder el tiempo con ellas ni con absurdas fantasías. Wendy se enfureció tanto que decidió no hablar con esa chica nunca más. Una semana después de eso, mencionó a una amiga de sus padres que de mayor le gustaría ser escritora, como Mary Shelley, o Jane Austen, o las hermanas Brontë, o Beatrix Potter. Aquella mujer se rió de ella y dijo que ese no era un trabajo para damas, y que lo que debía hacer era buscarse un marido rico y no tendría que preocuparse por trabajar nunca más. Wendy se excusó del salón y no volvió a aparecer por allí hasta que aquella señora se hubo marchado.

Primero sus padres decían que tenía que crecer, luego esa chica decía que tenía que ser y comportarse de una determinada concreta, luego esa otra mujer se burlaba de sus intereses y le decía lo que tenía que hacer con su vida. ¿Quién se creían que era ellas para decir lo que podía o no podía ser? ¿Quién decía que las niñas no podían ser piratas o exploradoras? ¿Había algún tipo de norma divina o legal que establecía lo que podías o no podías ser según tu género? A Wendy le gustaban los vestidos, pero también le gustaba luchar con espadas, le gustaba el color rosa y también el azul. ¿Por qué no podía ser una princesa guerrera si se le antojaba? ¿Por qué tenía que buscarse un marido rico? Aunque Wendy no conocía a muchas personas, los hombres ricos que ella conocía eran todos mortalmente anodinos. Y estaba segura de que ella se aburriría muchísimo si no pudiese hacer nada en todo el día. ¿Por qué no podía ser libre para decidir su propio destino y tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Por qué nadie simplemente la apoyaba en lugar de tratar de disuadirla todo el rato?

La misma semana que Wendy conoció a la Sombra, también descubrió a un niño robando pan en su casa, en cuando la muchacha supo de la triste situación de Baelfire no solo le ofreció comida, sino también un refugio. Confiaba en que sus padres no descubriesen su secreto, no tuvo esa suerte, pero para su sorpresa adoptaron al muchacho. Ahora Wendy tenía un hermano nuevo y un amigo.

_(Nunca Jamás)_

-He conocido a alguien muy interesante en la Tierra sin magia. Parece conocerte- dijo la Sombra

-Un adulto que visitaba Nunca Jamás en sus sueños infantiles- aventuró Peter

-Una chica-

-¿Una chica?-

Peter estaba seguro de no haber visto chicas en Nunca Jamás, aparte de Campanilla y Tigrilla.

-Te la mostraré-

La Sombra guió la mano de Peter al realizar el hechizo que le había enseñado. Sobre las cristalinas superficies del agua apareció una nítida imagen de Wendy, en su dormitorio, contando a sus hermanos un cuento protagonizado por Peter Pan. Aunque Wendy no había visto nunca a Peter Pan y apenas sabía nada de él, el simple hecho de que no creciese, pudiese volar y viviese en una tierra mágica ya le indicaba que debía ser una persona fascinante. Por lo que desde la primera noche que escuchó su nombre en sus sueños se inventaba historias de aventuras que posiblemente vivía el mágico muchacho.

-¿No te resulta familiar? Son muchos los niños que visitan la isla en sueños, es comprensible que no los recuerdes a todos-

-A ella no la olvidaría- dijo Peter, quien no había pestañeado ni una vez desde que el rostro de Wendy apareció en las aguas, como si temiese que la imagen se desvaneciera y no pudiera recuperarla- Yo no tengo magia en esa tierra, ¿no es así?-

-Por algo se llama la Tierra sin magia, y si la hay es casi imposible de encontrar o de usar correctamente, al menos para los humanos-

-Y ella ha expresado su deseo de visitar la isla y su negativa a crecer-

-Así es-

-Tráela aquí-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Totalmente. Quiero conocerla-

_(Londres eduardiano)_

Una noche, en el salón, Wendy no prestaba atención a la charla de sus padres, no podía, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la promesa de la Sombra, hacía unos días que no la visitaba y temía que se hubiese olvidado o peor aún, que hubiese cambiado de parecer. Únicamente entendió el final, sus padres pensaban que ya era hora de que tuviese su propio dormitorio, y más aun ahora que Baelfire formaba parte de la familia.

-Una señorita debe tener su propio dormitorio. Ya has pasado demasiado tiempo con los niños. En unos días estará todo listo- dijeron los señores Darling

Esa noche Wendy aguardó más impaciente que nunca frente al alfeizar de la ventana. La Sombra tenía que volver, tenía que llevarla a Nunca Jamás antes de que creciese y fuese demasiado tarde. Baelfire le había advertido que la magia era peligrosa, que había destruido a su familia, y le hizo prometer que nunca abriría la ventana a aquella sombra. Pero la curiosidad y el espíritu aventurero de Wendy pudieron más que su promesa y esa noche, mientras todos dormían, la Sombra regresó y Wendy abrió la ventana.

Fuertemente cogida de la mano de la Sombra, Wendy observaba como Londres se desvanecía a sus pies, como dejaba atrás la tierra de los adultos y se dirigía a la segunda estrella a la derecha, la más brillante de todas. Espesas nubes, como hechas de algodón, cubrieron a ambos y Wendy no pudo ver nada durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente las nubes se disiparon y empezó a divisar una isla. Una isla en medio del océano más azul que la niña hubiera visto nunca, con una exuberante jungla. Se acercaron más y más, Wendy ya podía respirar la brisa de aquel lugar, limpio de los humos de Londres. Wendy cerró los ojos y rió cuando, sin previo aviso, notó que caía al vació. La Sombra la había soltado y se aproximaba al suelo más y más deprisa. Wendy gritó y se preparó para el golpe que seguramente acabaría con su vida, pero eso no pasó. Unos brazos la cogieron de repente, frenando su caída. Wendy se agarró a quien quiera que perteneciesen esos brazos, en ese momento eran lo único que se interponían entre ella y su caída.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un pajarito aprendiendo a volar?- dijo una voz

Al oír aquella voz, Wendy alzó la vista. Su salvador era un muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad, con brillantes ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, sonrisa arrogante y cejas espesas (una de ellas alzada de forma insolente), vestido con los colores de la jungla. El muchacho descendió muy lentamente al suelo con Wendy en sus brazos, y una vez pisó tierra, la bajó aun más lentamente, como si realmente no tuviese intención de soltarla nunca, y adoptó su pose habitual con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en jarra. Wendy jamás se había alegrado tanto de sentir la arena de la playa en sus pies descalzos como aquella vez. Miró a su salvador con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, solo se observaron, como intentando aprenderse al otro de memoria.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Peter finalmente, inclinándose ante ella, pues cuando quería podía ser increíblemente cortés

-Soy Wendy. Wendy Darling- dijo ella inclinándose también, pues la caída no la había hecho olvidar sus modales- Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Peter. Peter Pan- dijo él

-Sabía que eras real-

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Ha llegado a mis oídos que cuentas historias sobre mí, debo decir que me siento halagado, son fantásticas-

-Gracias. Y gracias por salvarme, Peter-

-Ha sido un placer, Wendy. Bienvenida al País de Nunca Jamás. ¿De dónde vienes?-

-De Londres-

-Londres. Me resulta familiar. Está en una tierra sin magia, tiene una torre muy alta con un reloj, ¿me equivoco?-

-¿Has estado allí?-

-Nací allí, pero me escapé hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo cuánto, y vine a vivir aquí. ¿Te gustaría ver la isla?-

-Oh, Peter, me encantaría-

Peter guió a Wendy a través de la jungla. Le explicó que era el rey de allí y que le presentaría a sus compañeros, los Niños Perdidos.

-Los Niños Perdidos son niños sin hogar, abandonados, huérfanos o que no se sienten queridos. Son niños que se pierden y yo recojo y traigo aquí-

-¿No hay niñas?- preguntó Wendy

-Las niñas son demasiado listas para perderse. Eres la primera niña que trae la Sombra-

-Yo no me he perdido- se apresuró a explicar- Pedí a la Sombra que me trajese porque no quiero crecer-

-¿En serio? Pues en ese caso eres más que bienvenida-

Peter estaba encantado con la presencia de Wendy allí. En cuanto sintió llegar a la Sombra con un nuevo visitante, el visitante que él mismo le había pedido llevar, se aproximó rápidamente a la playa, nervioso sin saber muy bien por qué. A los lejos pudo distinguir un camisón blanco y largos cabellos rubios. Observó con una mezcla de espanto y diversión como la Sombra soltaba a la niña y ésta caía al vacío. Voló velozmente a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Peter había sentido curiosidad y fascinación por la muchacha desde el mismo instante en que vio su imagen en las aguas y en cuanto la tuvo frente a él esos sentimientos se incrementaron considerablemente. Wendy era su nombre. Quería saber más de ella y después de decir que no quería crecer, bueno, Peter sintió que había encontrado alguien que le comprendía. Al no estar acostumbrado a hablar con chicas, temía que no sería capaz de relacionarse con ella, pues de seguro no podría emplear los mismo métodos que con sus compañeros, aunque en seguida comprobó que con ella le salía de manera natural.

-Te encantará este lugar. Está lleno de magia y basta que imagines algo para que se haga realidad. Hay hadas y sirenas. Y no hay adultos. Bueno sí, están los piratas y los indios, pero ellos no se meten con nosotros ni nos mandan, son para jugar- explicó Peter

-¿Indios y piratas? ¿Para jugar?- preguntó Wendy, cuya emoción aumentaba por cada palabra que decía el muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes, aunque eso último que dijo le resultó un tanto peculiar

-Los indios ya estaban aquí cuando yo llegué y me pareció que sería de mala educación expulsarles, además ya les habían expulsado de sus propias tierras. Se mantienen en su poblado y no se mezclan demasiado con nosotros, a veces nos encontramos cuando salen a cazar o vamos de exploración, son excelentes jugando a las persecuciones y al escondite. Los piratas llegaron algún tiempo después que yo, están siempre en su barco navegando y rara vez se acercan a tierra, aunque si quieres una buena pelea ellos son los mejores-

-¿Vivís vosotros solos entonces? Los Niños Perdidos, tu sombra y tú- dijo Wendy

-Y Campanilla- añadió el muchacho

-¿Quién es Campanilla?-

¿Había un timbre celoso en la voz de Wendy?

-Oh, es mi hada. Ella me encontró en los Jardines de Kensington cuando me escapé de casa, como yo tampoco quiero crecer me trajo a este lugar, donde podría ser un niño para siempre. Es mi mejor amiga-

Wendy pareció relajarse ante la aclaración de Peter. Finalmente llegaron a un claro en el que se podían apreciar restos de una hoguera y un campamento.

-¡Vamos muchachos, no seáis tímidos! ¡Salid a presentar vuestros respetos!- exclamó Peter- Son un poco salvajes pero temas, no te harán daño-

Wendy vio como poco a poco un grupo de niños de todas las edades empezaban a salir de sus escondrijos, sus ropas también tenían los colores de la jungla y tenían todos un aspecto bastante desaliñado, pues allí no tenían a nadie que les dijese que se limpiasen bien la cara y las manos por las mañanas o se peinasen. Se acercaron tímidamente, mirándola, como animalitos asustados e intrigados ante la presencia de un humano. Susurraban entre sí: es una chica, sí es una chica, ¿qué hace una chica en Nunca Jamás?, nunca hubo ninguna.

-Ya sé que no es a lo que estáis acostumbrados. Pero saludad por lo menos, no muerde. Creo. Su nombre es Wendy- dijo Peter

Wendy los observó a todos uno por uno, intrigada igual que ellos. Un niño, el más pequeño de todos, el que tenía un hermano gemelo, se aproximó a ella.

-¿Has venido para ser nuestra madre?- dijo

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella divertida

-Pan te ha traído para que seas nuestra madre, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ser nuestra madre?-

-No necesitamos una madre- dijo el chico llamado Devin

-¡Devin!- exclamó Peter con furia- Tendrás que disculparles, han olvidado sus modales-

-Oh, pues para mí sería un gran honor. Aunque, no tengo ninguna experiencia- dijo Wendy

-¿Cuentas cuentos?- preguntó el hermano gemelo del primer niño

-Sí- respondió ella

-Pues eres perfecta-

Wendy miró un momento a Peter, quien dio su consentimiento, y al momento todos los demás niños se acercaron corriendo a Wendy, queriendo conocerla. Peter por su parte se acercó a Félix y Rufio, siempre juntos, que habían preferido mantenerse al margen.

-No sabía que teníamos necesidad de una madre- preguntó Félix

-Ella es especial. Viene de la Tierra sin magia, la Sombra la trajo a petición suya. Además, ella tampoco desea crecer. Se amable, Félix- dijo Peter apoyando su espalda contra el árbol y mirando la escena que tenía ante sí, sonriendo

-No prometo nada-

Esa noche, después de cenar, Wendy contó a los Niños Perdidos su primer cuento. Un cuento sobre el aprendiz de un mago. Todos se sentaron a su alrededor y la escucharon ensimismados, incluso Félix, Rufio y Peter se unieron a ellos. Wendy era muy buena contando historias y sabía cómo mantener la atención del público, tenía experiencia más que de sobra con sus hermanos.

-Ya es muy tarde, niños. Es hora de dormir- dijo Wendy una vez finalizado el cuento

-No tenemos hora de dormir. A veces no dormimos en toda la noche- dijo el chico llamado Devin

-¿Y qué hacéis despiertos toda la noche?- preguntó Wendy perpleja

-Lo que queramos. Luchar, jugar, normalmente bailar con la música de Pan-

-Pues eso no puede ser, los niños tienen que descansar o no tendrán fuerzas para jugar por la mañana-

-¿Quién eres tú para decirnos lo que tenemos qué hacer?-

-Vosotros me habéis nombrado vuestra madre, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues una madre no solo cuenta cuentos, también dice a sus hijos que deben irse a dormir. Y os prometo que si no os vais todos a la cama ahora mismo, no contaré ningún cuento más-

Los niños miraron a su líder, confusos, pues era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Pan les daba órdenes.

-¿A qué esperáis? Obedeced a vuestra madre ahora mismo- dijo Peter elevando la voz, aunque con una expresión divertida en el rostro

Uno por uno se fueron todos a dormir. Peter se acercó a Wendy y la pidió que le siguiera.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener un lugar para ti sola. Aquí nadie te molestará-

Peter la guió hasta un árbol hueco y subieron por una escalera de mano. En lo alto había una habitación, con una cama de sábanas blancas, mullidas almohadas, una colcha roja y dosel blanco. También había velas, una mesita con una jofaina, un espejo y una mullida alfombra.

-Si necesitas algo más, libros, ropa, lo que sea, házmelo saber y yo te lo conseguiré- dijo él

-¿Tú has hecho esto para mí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, que no cabía en sí de asombro

-Con magia e imaginación todo es posible-

Para demostrarlo, Peter hizo aparecer un jarrón con flores en la habitación.

-Gracias, Peter. Me gustaría darte un beso-

Peter extendió la mano.

-¿No sabes lo qué es un beso?- preguntó ella muy extrañada

-Lo sabré en cuanto me lo des-

Sonriendo tímidamente, Wendy depositó un dedal en la mano del muchacho, pues antes de que la Sombra la llevase a aquella tierra mágica había cosido la oreja del osito de peluche de su hermano Michael y aun no se lo había quitado. Peter lo miró con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien qué era aquel extraño objeto, ni qué significado tenía o por qué motivo se lo había dado, aun así le gustó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Ahora, ¿debería darte yo un beso?- preguntó él

-Si quieres-

Y Peter, después de revisar sus bolsillos, puso en la mano de Wendy una bellota que la niña se colgó de una cadena que llevaba al cuello.

-Deberías descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo. Tú y yo iremos a explorar la isla- dijo él

-Buenas noches, Peter-

-Buenas noches, pajarito-

A medida que pasaban los días, Wendy se iba adaptando más y más al País de Nunca Jamás, conociendo todos sus secretos, viviendo mil aventuras, olvidando a su familia. Los Niños Perdidos se referían a Wendy como "madre", ella les contaba historias que leyó en sus libros o las improvisaba sobre la marcha, a veces les cantaba nanas a los más pequeños para ayudarles a dormir, les curaba las heridas y les cosía la ropa. No fue fácil al principio, pues los niños llevaban tanto tiempo haciendo lo que querían, siguiendo solo las órdenes de Pan, que tener ahora una "madre" les resultaba extraño, pero Wendy logró hacerse con ellos. Eran niños salvajes, pero todos ellos ansiaban una figura materna que les cuidase y les quisiese. Wendy cambió su camisón por un traje parecido al que llevaban ellos, decía que así era mucho más fácil moverse por la jungla. La muchacha estaba dispuesta a demostrar que no era ninguna florecilla indefensa, que aunque fuera dulce, amable y tuviese buenos modales, también podía ser tan fiera como ellos. Corría campo a través, trepaba a los árboles, nadaba en el mar, escalaba rocas, incluso aprendió esgrima y tiro con arco gracias a Peter. ¿Había cambiado Wendy o simplemente había sacado a la luz una parte de sí misma que la encorsetada y estirada sociedad londinense trataba de reprimir? En cualquier caso, los señores Darling no habrían reconocido a su hija aunque la hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos.

Wendy no era la única que parecía diferente. Todo el País de Nunca Jamás parecía estar cambiando. Había más luz, más alegría, incluso parecía que más magia. Pero el que más cambiado parecía, era el autoproclamado rey de la isla, Peter Pan. El siempre taciturno Félix fue el primero en darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud. Peter parecía sonreír más, pero una sonrisa autentica, no una mueca malvada y cruel. Se mostraba distinto, con más ganas de jugar, de participar en las mismas actividades que sus compañeros, seguía dando órdenes pero de algún modo parecía, el rubio segundo al mando no sabría cómo expresarlo, menos tiránico. A Wendy no parecía gustarle cuando Peter era cruel y tiránico, por lo que Peter se mostraba de otra manera, al menos delante de ella. Además estaba esa expresión que aparecía en el rostro de Pan cada vez que la miraba, Félix conocía a Pan desde hacía mucho tiempo y podría jurar que nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Sería posible que Pan…? No, la idea era tan descabellada que Félix la eliminó rápidamente de su mente. ¿Estaría fingiendo el niño mágico para impresionar a la muchacha o realmente estaba cambiando? Y en cualquier caso, ¿por qué querría Pan impresionar a una niña? ¿Formaría todo parte de alguno de sus planes?

Campanilla también se había dado cuenta de este aparente cambio. Wendy se atrevía a parar los pies a Peter cuando veía que se estaba pasando de la raya. En una ocasión, durante uno de sus juegos, un niño hizo algo mal y Pan se dispuso a golpearle. Justo cuando bajaba el brazo para abofetear la cara del pequeño, la mano de Wendy lo agarró rápidamente y lo detuvo.

-No- dijo firmemente la muchacha

-¿No?- preguntó un incrédulo Peter, quien después de tantos años haciendo su voluntad y dando las órdenes no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijese lo que tenía que hacer

-No- repitió Wendy- Es cierto que merece un castigo, pero no así-

El campamento entero estaba en silencio, a la espera de qué pasaría, esto era totalmente nuevo para todos y no sabían que esperar.

-¿Y qué sugieres, mamá?- preguntó el muchacho

-Te sugiero algo mucho peor que la violencia física- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Wendy arrancó una de las flores y la llenó de agua.

-Medicina. La cosa más horrible, dulzona y pegajosa que hay. Se te pegará a la lengua y la garganta, su olor se quedará dentro de tu nariz y su sabor en tu boca durante todo el día. Te quitará las ganas de jugar y divertirte, solo querrás tumbarte en la cama y comer chocolate para eliminar ese sabor, pero no podrás. Es una sensación sumamente desagradable-

Todos los niños se arrodillaron ante Peter, suplicando que les castigase de cualquier manera menos de esa. Él por su parte no dejaba de sonreír.

-El que no se vaya a la cama ahora mismo, tomará ración doble- añadió la niña

El campamento quedó vacío y en silencio en pocos segundos.

-¡Pero qué habilidad la mía!- exclamó Peter

-¡Claro, y yo no he hecho nada!- exclamó Wendy sarcásticamente ante la fanfarronería del muchacho

-Has hecho un poco-

-En ese caso, si no te sirvo para nada, me retiro a mis aposentos. Buenas noches, papá-

Y muy dignamente, Wendy se dirigió hacia su casita en el árbol. Peter se materializó delante de ella.

-Wendy, una niña vale más que veinte niños- dijo con una voz irresistible

-¿De verdad crees eso?-

-Sí- dijo él sinceramente

-Tienes una forma encantadora de hablar de las niñas. Mi hermano John en cambio nos desprecia-

-Si alguien te desprecia o te subestima solo por ser una niña merece ser colgado por los pulgares en la rama de un árbol y ponerle hierros al rojo vivo bajo los pies-

Wendy se preguntó si no sería una medida un poco extrema, pero viendo que el muchacho solo intentaba ser amable y que era la primera vez que sentía que alguien la trataba como una igual y no como una niñita ingenua, como un bonito objeto delicado y débil dominado por sus sentimientos y sensiblerías, o como un pedazo de arcilla al que los adultos podían moldear a su imagen y semejanza, que alguien la apoyaba, se ablandó.

-Me gustaría darte un… dedal-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es esto-

Wendy le besó en la mejilla. Peter se quedó sorprendido, mirándola y sonriendo.

-¿Puedo darte yo un dedal ahora?- preguntó Peter

-Si quieres-

Y Peter la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Peter-

-Buenas noches, pajarito

Wendy entró en su casita. En cuanto se quedó solo, Peter se llevó la mano a la mejilla en la que Wendy le dio el "dedal". No se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando hasta que se golpeó la cabeza con la rama de un árbol, ruborizado y sonriendo. No sabía qué era ni qué significaba aquel gesto, pero le gustó y esperaba que Wendy lo repitiese, esperaba incluso repetirlo él.

Campanilla estaba sumamente celosa de Wendy, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera hablaba con ella y la esquivaba siempre que podía. El hada llevaba en la isla mucho más tiempo que la chica, ella conocía a Peter desde hace mucho más tiempo de que esa chica incluso hubiese nacido, ella lo había encontrado y lo había criado, había sido siempre su única amiga. Y un día Peter empezó a escuchar solo a la Sombra, no a Campanilla. De repente llegaba esta niña y Peter la escuchaba. ¿Por qué escuchaba a Wendy y no a Campanilla? Wendy se atrevía a desafiar a Peter y no pasaba nada, Peter incluso la obedecía y compartía su liderazgo con ella. Campanilla intentó recriminar la actitud del muchacho en una ocasión y éste casi la expulsó de Nunca Jamás. Peter pasaba más tiempo con Wendy que con nadie más de la isla. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquella niña que el hada no tuviese? Pero no solo era eso, también estaba el hecho de que la Sombra pululaba de vez en cuando alrededor de la muchacha de una manera bastante siniestra. Campanilla ignoraba la razón por la que la Sombra trajo a Wendy, pero estaba segura de que no fue por dar a los niños la madre que tanto pedían entre lágrimas por las noches, sino que había una razón oculta, más oscura.

Una vez que los niños, Félix y Rufio incluidos se hubieron marchado, Peter cogió a Wendy en brazos y alzó el vuelo.

-Ojalá pudiese volar- dijo Wendy

-Yo te enseñaré, pajarito- prometió Peter

-Todo aquí es maravilloso. Es tal y como lo había imaginado. No entiendo por qué Bae odia tanto la magia- dijo Wendy

-¿Quién es Bae?- preguntó Peter

¿Había un timbre celoso en la voz de Peter o era imaginación de Wendy?

-Oh, es mi hermano- aclaró Wendy, quien no pudo dejar de notar como la expresión de Peter se relajaba al instante- Hace tiempo entró en mi casa buscando algo de comer, no tenía hogar ni familia, asique lo escondí hasta que mis padres lo encontraron. Pensé que lo obligarían a marcharse, pero lo adoptaron. Ahora tengo 3 hermanos: Bae, John y Michael-

-Así que diste un hogar y una familia a un niño perdido-

-Eso es lo que haces tú. ¿No es así?-

Peter solo sonrió.

Peter llevó a Wendy a la Laguna de las Sirenas, pues la muchacha había expresado su deseo de ver a las mágicas criaturas de las que tanto había leído en sus libros. No se trataba de una laguna en el sentido estricto de la palabra, más bien era una cala en una zona oculta de la isla, rodeada de rocas y exuberante vegetación, con aguas tan limpias y claras que podía verse la arena blanca del fondo perfectamente. Contaba incluso con una pequeña cascada. Las sirenas se reunían allí para descansar, peinar sus cabellos, cotillear y a veces realizaban conciertos privados y concursos de canto. Era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso.

Peter se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla y sacó su flauta, diciendo que a las sirenas les atraía la música, y comenzó a tocar una melodía distinta que la que usaba con los Niños Perdidos. Wendy observaba las aguas cristalinas, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, casi sin pestañear, cuando en la tranquila superficie del lago empezaron a formarse ondas y poco a poco a aparecer rostros de mujeres, todas muy hermosas, algunas de ellas con conchas y perlas en los cabellos. Podían haber pasado por mujeres humanas, pero al aproximarse más, Wendy pudo observar como en lugar de piernas tenían colas de pez con escamas brillantes. La mayoría de las sirenas se acercaron a Peter y escuchaban atentas su serenata, pero una de ellas se aproximó a Wendy, quien a su vez también se acercó a la sirena, llena de curiosidad. Los ojos de la sirena eran hipnóticos. Cuando Wendy tenía ya medio cuerpo inclinado sobre la orilla, la sirena la agarró con fuerza y la hundió bajo por completo bajo el agua, arrastrándola hacia las profundidades. La sonrisa amable que mostró la sirena al principio pronto se transformó en una mueca malvada y aterradora, Wendy luchaba y forcejeaba, intentando con todas sus fuerzas desasirse del fuerte agarre de la criatura y salir a la superficie, pero la sirena era más fuerte. Sus pulmones parecían estar a punto de estallar cuando la joven sintió como unos brazos agarraban su cintura y tiraban de ella hacia arriba. En cuanto Peter vio lo ocurrido se lanzó corriendo al agua, hiriendo a la sirena con su magia y rescatando a Wendy.

Una vez fuera del agua, Wendy tosió y escupió toda el agua de sus pulmones, dando profundas bocanadas de aire. Peter dejó espacio para que la muchacha pudiese respirar, pero mantuvo su mano en su hombro, como para asegurarse de que no volviera al agua.

-¿Estás bien, Wendy? No debiste acercarte tanto, podrían haberte matado- la voz del muchacho era una mezcla perfecta de preocupación e ira

-Creí que las sirenas eran más amistosas- dijo Wendy, todavía respirando con dificultad

-Conozco a una que sí lo es, se llama Ariel. Mas la mayoría son criaturas malvadas que se divierten ahogando a cualquiera que se acerque lo bastante a ellas. Muchas disfrutan hundiendo barcos. Ha sido culpa mía, debí haberte advertido. Debería hervirlas a todas por lo que te han hecho-

-No. No. Déjalo. Estoy bien. No te vayas, quédate conmigo-

-Calma, Wendy. Ya ha pasado todo. Estás a salvo-

Wendy lo abrazó, ocultando la cara en su pecho. Peter la estrechó contra sí todo lo que pudo, pero permitiendo que la muchacha respirase, y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. Aunque Peter seguía sin saber qué significaba aquel gesto, el "dedal", pensó que tal vez haría sentir mejor a Wendy, con él funcionaba, y depositó uno en su cabeza. Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que Wendy se tranquilizó del todo e iniciaron el camino de vuelta al campamento. A pesar del incidente, Wendy había disfrutado mucho del día. Al llegar a su casita del árbol, Wendy dio un "dedal" a Peter en la mejilla, agradeciéndole que la hubiese salvado, y subió la escalera de mano hacia su dormitorio. Peter esperaba que Wendy nunca se cansase de aquel gesto, él por lo menos no se cansaba.

**Mark Isham seguramente habría inventado un tema musical precioso para las sirenas, pero como yo no soy él me imagino una versión instrumental de **_**My Jolly Sailor Bold**_** (BSO Piratas del Caribe 4).**

**Peter y Wendy siempre han sido una de mis OTPs favoritas, fue una de las primeras, mucho antes de saber qué era una OTP, cuando todavía tenía todos los dientes de leche. No importa el universo, siempre los shippeo, por mucho que los escritores/guionistas líen su historia, siempre. En mi opinión fue un verdadero desperdicio que en la serie no explorasen su relación, pues les habría dado muchísimo juego, y perdieron una gran oportunidad (bueno, en realidad creo que perdieron muchísimas oportunidades con todo Nunca Jamás en general).**

**En el próximo capítulo, continúan las aventuras de Wendy en Nunca Jamás. Indios y piratas. La Sombra trae noticias. Comienza el drama.**


	6. No digas adiós

**Capítulo 6. No digas adiós**

**Nota de la autora: mantengo la enemistad de Garfio y Rumpelstinskin, pero también la icónica enemistad de Pan y Garfio. Todo el asunto de Garfio lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo. Aunque Tigrilla y los indios no aparecen en la serie, son personajes de Barrie y ya he dicho que procuraré ser fiel a su obra. Me imagino a Tigrilla como Q'orianca Kilcher (también Tigrilla en la miniserie _Neverland,_ al que no le guste es libre de imaginarla como quiera, esta es solo mi humilde opinión).**

Wendy llevaba cerca de dos semanas en Nunca Jamás cuando Félix llegó con noticias. El capitán Garfio y su tripulación habían raptado a Tigrilla.

-¿Quién es Tigrilla?- preguntó Wendy

-Es la hija del jefe indio- explicó Peter

-Tenemos que rescatarla. No podemos dejarla en manos de los piratas-

-Wendy tiene razón. Además, hace mucho que no visitamos al bacalao. Vamos muchachos, vamos a pescar-

Los Niños Perdidos lanzaron un grito eufórico y salieron corriendo en busca de sus armas. Por el camino, Peter contó a Wendy alguna de las travesuras que sus compañeros habían hecho a los piratas.

-El capitán Garfio tiene una fobia terrible a los cocodrilos, por lo que un día, al despertarse, descubrió uno en su camarote. Deberías haber visto a ese bacalao corriendo y gritando por el barco, pidiendo ayuda a su contramaestre: ¡SMEEEEEEE! ¡SMEEEEEEEE!-

Los muchachos rieron ante la imitación asombrosamente precisa del pirata que realizó su líder.

-Qué lástima que lo matasen, era un ejemplar muy hermoso- se lamentó Rufio

-¿El cocodrilo?- preguntó Wendy

-Sí, pero una semana después soltamos unos cuantos igual de grandes en el agua para que nadasen alrededor del barco. JAJAJAJAJA. Nunca se me olvidará la cara que puso nuestro querido capitán. Y en otra ocasión- Rufio estalló en sonoras carcajadas- Cuéntala tú, Peter, yo no puedo ni pensar en ello sin reírme-

-Garfio odia profundamente los relojes y los despertadores. Por lo que en otra ocasión...- empezó Peter

-¿Y quién no odia los despertadores? Son un invento del diablo- dijo Wendy

-En otra ocasión- continuó Peter como si Wendy nunca le hubiese interrumpido- Escondimos un par de despertadores por el barco y con mi magia hice que sonaran más fuerte. Necesitó toda la mañana y un ataque de ansiedad para encontrarlos y destrozarlos-

-¡Eso es cruel!- exclamó Wendy

-No, es divertido. ¡Muchachos, controlaos! No queremos alertar a esos apestosos bribones de nuestra presencia. Luego habrá tiempo para las risas-

Al momento todos los Niños Perdidos dejaron de reírse, como soldados bien entrenados.

Cerca de la Roca Calavera había una cueva y allí era donde el capitán Garfio y sus secuaces tenían a Tigrilla, con las manos atadas a una roca y gran parte del cuerpo dentro del agua. La marea subiría de un momento a otro y la joven india hacía todo lo que podía para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

-Realmente odio tener que llegar a estos extremos, yo habría preferido una tranquila conversación amistosa durante una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas, pero vos misma os lo habríais ahorrado si colaboraseis conmigo- dijo Garfio

-¿Qué es lo que queréis, capitán?- a pesar de su situación Tigrilla se mostraba llena de dignidad y orgullo

-Vos lleváis mucho tiempo en esta isla. Sabéis que hay polvo de duende. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-¿Para qué lo queréis?-

-Mis compañeros y yo sentimos curiosidad por volar-

Los piratas rieron.

-Tenéis una vela mágica que permite a vuestro navío entero surcar los cielos. No necesitáis polvo de duende. A menos que tengáis otros motivos personales menos nobles-

Garfio se arrodilló y se aproximó a la joven, a quien el agua ya llegaba a los hombros.

-Intento cazar un cocodrilo y aunque ya he conseguido "sueño mortal" toda arma es poca. Oh, y si ya de paso fuerais tan amable de darme la ubicación del campamento de Pan, os estaría eternamente agradecido, tesoro-

-¿Por qué debería decíroslo?-

-Porque os liberaré inmediatamente antes de que suba más la marea y os ahoguéis-

-No hallareis la felicidad que buscáis cazando a ese cocodrilo vuestro, ni matando a Pan. Vos sois un hombre ambicioso y codicioso, capitán, y no os conformaréis con satisfacer vuestro deseo de venganza. Querréis más que eso. Mucho más-

-¿Eso es un "no" entonces? Como gustéis. Un placer, Tigrilla, noble hija del jefe indio-

Justo cuando Garfio se disponía a marcharse, sintió algo moverse.

-Ya está aquí ese maldito crío- masculló el pirata entre dientes-

Oculta tras una gran roca en la oscuridad Wendy vio por primera vez al capitán Garfio, el temible pirata con el arma por el cual se hacía llamar reluciendo a la pálida luz de la luna. El primer adulto que veía desde que llegó a la isla, tan diferente de todos los que había visto en Londres, tan diferente de su padre, tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido a las ilustraciones de sus libros de aventuras. Wendy había soñado muchas veces con historias de piratas, pero este era el primero que veía con sus propios ojos. Wendy pensó que debía sentir miedo, pues conocía de sobra la fama del capitán, pero en lugar de eso sentía fascinación.

Garfio esperaba de pie, con los cinco sentidos totalmente alerta, con la espada desenvainada, a la espera del truco que sabía Pan tenía preparado para él. Aguardándolo e intentando que no le pillase desprevenido. Siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán, los piratas, Smee incluido, salieron de la cueva, nada más poner un pie fuera de ella los Niños Perdidos se lanzaron a por ellos como lobos hambrientos, pero sus presas no eran conejos indefensos sino lobos igual de hambrientos.

-Vamos, Pan. No te escondas. Sal y lucha como un hombre. Ah, lo olvidaba. Tú no eres un hombre- dijo Garfio

-No. Y nunca lo seré- Peter se acercó al pirata por su espalda- En guardia-

Mientras Garfio y Peter luchaban, Wendy se aproximó a Tigrilla y con un cuchillo cortó sus ligaduras.

-¿Sabes nadar? Bien, márchate, corre. No te preocupes por nosotros- apremió Wendy

Mientras Tigrilla tomaba aire y se sumergía bajo las aguas, Wendy desenvainó su espada, deseosa ella también de unirse a la lucha.

-He de reconocerlo. No está nada mal para ser un viejo- se burló Peter del pirata

-No soy tan viejo. Aquí nadie envejece- el pirata detenía las estocadas del muchacho y atacaba por igual- Deja ya de volar y usar la magia y tendremos una lucha justa-

-Eso es muy aburrido- sin embargo Peter dejó de volar y tomó tierra

-Maldito demonio-

El capitán aprovechó un momento de despiste del muchacho, cejado por su propia bravuconería, y le asentó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su garfio. Aturdido por el dolor, Peter cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero cuando el pirata se disponía a darle una estocada mortal, una espada se interpuso en su camino. Wendy sujetaba la espada con firmeza, aunque realmente no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, solo sabía que no permitiría ganar al pirata.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña? Preciosa, suelta esa espada antes de que te hagas daño- dijo Garfio observando a Wendy con mucha atención

Aquello enfureció a Wendy, quien con un elegante giro de muñeca hizo un rasguño en el brazo sin mano del pirata.

-¿Y si el daño os lo hago yo a vos?-

Lucharon brevemente, Peter había enseñado bien a Wendy y fue capaz de defenderse de los ataques del pirata, pero aun estaba muy verde y Garfio no jugaba limpio, por lo que éste no tardó en desarmarla y estrecharla contra sí, posando su afilada espada en el cuello de la muchacha.

-Cariño, cuando te canses de los niños, puedes hacernos a mí y a mis muchachos una visita-

-Suéltala, Garfio. Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Peter con voz autoritaria

El pirata dejó caer a la muchacha sin ninguna delicadeza en el suelo, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo hacia Peter.

-Vaya Pan, ¿finalmente has sentido curiosidad por otro tipo de juegos? ¿Unos más… de adulto?- volvió a burlarse Garfio

-Yo nunca creceré. Y ella tampoco-

-Crecer tiene sus ventajas. Y esa- señaló a Wendy- es una de ellas. No creo que me entiendas, solo eres un crío. Un crío insufrible-

-Prefiero ser un crío insufrible a un viejo lento-

-Yo no soy viejo. Y tampoco lento-

Tras otro rato de lucha feroz, Garfio logró acorralar a Peter contra una roca, la batalla parecía ganada, pero el pirata cometió el grave error de subestimar a Wendy. Acercándose silenciosamente por detrás, Wendy le golpeó fuertemente en la nuca con el mango de su espada. Garfio se tambaleó, aturdido, momento que ella aprovechó para tirarle al agua de una patada.

-Vuelve a tu barco, capitán. Y llévate a tus subordinados contigo. Vamos muchachos, es hora de cenar-

Peter agarró a Wendy por la cintura y juntos alzaron el vuelo, dirigiéndose al campamento indio. Mientras se alejaban por los aires, pudieron escuchar los gritos de Garfio.

-¡SMEEEEEEEEE!-

El mencionado corrió en ayuda de su capitán y casi pierde su gorro rojo por el camino.

Como agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida de su hija, el Gran Jefe de la tribu celebró una fiesta en honor de Pan, Wendy y los Niños Perdidos. La comida corría a raudales, la música sonaba con un ritmo que obligaba a todo el mundo a levantarse y mover el cuerpo al compás. Wendy no tardó en descubrir que la tribu india era muy diferente a lo que contaban las novelas y los libros de historia. Tigrilla estaba bailando en el centro, totalmente entregada a la música, moviéndose con la elegancia de una gacela, con el largo y oscuro cabello al viento. Entonces Peter se acercó y bailó a su lado. Wendy, quien también estaba bailando, al verlos, sintió una fuerte punzada de celos. Detuvo su danza y a los pocos minutos, incapaz de seguir mirando, se marchó rápidamente y en silencio.

Wendy caminaba rápidamente por la jungla, arrasando con cualquier arbusto o planta que se cruzase en su camino. Estaba celosa, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Tigrilla era hermosa, exótica, grácil, valiente, la hija de un jefe indio nada menos, y olía a la flor tras la cual su madre la había llamado, el lirio tigre, dulce y penetrante. Y cuando cantaba, Wendy estaba convencida de que un ángel lloraría de emoción y de envidia al escuchar cantar a Tigrilla. ¿Por qué razón no le iba a gustar a Peter? Iba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien tras ella.

-¿Te marchar sin despedirte, pajarito?- preguntó Peter, quien apareció de repente junto a ella

-Adiós, Peter- dijo ella sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado

-Nunca digas adiós. Porque decir adiós significa irse lejos, e irse lejos significa olvidar-

Wendy siguió su camino, deteniéndose solo cuando Peter se materializó delante de ella.

-¿Estás enfadada porque Garfio te desarmó tan deprisa? Luchaste muy bien, solo tienes poca experiencia, con más práctica serás capaz de vencerle con los ojos cerrados-

Sí, Wendy estaba enfadada por no haber luchado mejor y porque el pirata la había menospreciado y subestimado por ser una chica. Y ese fue su error.

-Le di un buen golpe en la cabeza, ¿verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno, yo hice gran parte del trabajo. Mas ciertamente fue un buen golpe. Creo que tendrá una considerable hinchazón en la cabeza durante una temporada-

Wendy decidió ignorar la fanfarronería de Peter y sonreír ante la última frase del muchacho, pues sabía que no podía evitar jactarse de sus logros.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste antes de Tigrilla?-

-Te hablé de los indios, ¿querías que te hablase de todos uno por uno?-

-¿Os conocéis mucho?-

-Ya te dije que no me relaciono con los indios a menos que quiera jugar, son adultos. Pero ella es una amiga-

-Bailaste con ella-

-Quería bailar contigo, pero te marchaste tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de pedírtelo. Baila conmigo, Wendy-

-¿Sin música?-

-Oh, mis disculpas-

Peter encantó su flauta para que sonase una melodía sin necesidad de tocarla. Una melodía muy diferente a la que tocaba para los Niños Perdidos, una nueva, solo para ellos. Finalmente, Wendy tomó la mano que le tendía Peter. Los jóvenes comenzaron a moverse lentamente al son de la música, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Wendy recostó un momento la cabeza sobre el pecho de Peter, mientras el muchacho apoyaba la mejilla en su cabeza, tal y como hizo cuando la rescató de la sirena. No se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ahora, tan próximos el uno del otro, pudieron comprobar que Wendy olía a naranja y Peter como el bosque tras la lluvia. Wendy alzó la cabeza, sonriendo, y poniéndose de puntillas, besó al muchacho en los labios. Peter seguía sin saber qué era aquello, pero estaba claro que le gustaba mucho y que era muy especial, su cuerpo parecía sí saber cómo responder a aquel gesto, pues no tardo en imitar a la muchacha y devolverle el beso. De nuevo Peter comenzó a flotar, llevándose a Wendy consigo, y de nuevo no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos hasta que sus cabezas se golpearon contra la rama de un árbol. Solo entonces pararon y regresaron al suelo, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Wendy, este dedal es el que se dan los padres y las madres, ¿verdad? -

-Los esposos y las esposas. Se llama beso-

-Entonces, ¿lo que me diste en tu casita del árbol…?-

-Se llama dedal, se usa para coser. Me dio vergüenza y…-

-Me gusta. Me gusta el dedal y me gusta el beso- dijo esto último tomándola con delicadeza por la barbilla- Padre y madre, esposo y esposa, ¿no son lo mismo?-

-En general sí. Pero existe una diferencia entre ellos, aunque no sé cual es-

-¿Podemos repetir el beso?-

-Sí-

Quizá aquel gesto era algo propio de los mayores, pero Peter decidió que si le gustaba lo haría igualmente. Y le gustaba mucho.

Más tarde, aquella noche, cuando Peter hubo dejado a Wendy en su casita y se dirigía a acostarse, la Sombra se acercó a él y le dijo que fuese a la Roca Calavera. Tenía algo importante que decirle.

-No traje a Wendy a la isla únicamente por petición tuya. Hay un motivo por el cual Wendy puede verme y oírme, por la cual el polvo de duende brilla en sus manos. Ella tiene el "corazón del creyente más puro"- dijo la Sombra

-¿Estás segura de ello?- preguntó Peter

-Muy seguro. Debes apresurarte. La arena sigue cayendo-

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-

-Debes traerla hasta aquí. Ella deberá entregarte su corazón voluntariamente. Y una vez que te lo entregue, la arena dejará de caer y tú vivirás para siempre-

-¿Qué sucederá con Wendy una vez me entregue su corazón?-

-Toda magia conlleva un precio. Una vez que te entregue su corazón para que tú vivas, ella morirá-

-¿Wendy morirá?- exclamó Peter aterrorizado

-Ese es el precio de tu inmortalidad. No te será difícil convencerla para que te entregue su corazón, casi lo ha hecho ya. Y no necesita saber cuál será su destino. Simplemente sigue manipulándola como hasta ahora y todo saldrá bien-

¿Peter estaba manipulando a Wendy? No, por supuesto que no. Peter había sido siempre sincero con ella, nunca la había mentido, ocultado información tal vez, pero nunca engañado, al menos desde su punto de vista. Para que él viviese, Wendy debía morir, ese era el precio. Peter no quería.

-No quiero pagar ese precio. No lo haré. No tomaré el corazón de Wendy-

-¿No quieres vivir para siempre?- La Sombra no cabía en sí de perplejidad.

-Claro que quiero. Mas no a ese precio. No quiero que Wendy muera-

-Antes estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir la inmortalidad. Recorrí muchos mundos, consulté a cientos de sabios, hasta que di con la solución a tus problemas. Y ahora que la tienes al alcance de la mano, ¿dices que no? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿No te habrás enamorado de la muchacha?-

Peter no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba con Wendy. Apenas sabía lo que era el amor, y mucho menos el amor romántico. No lo entendía.

-No puedes amarla, Pan. Si lo haces, crecerás. El amor, ese tipo de amor, es un sentimiento de adultos. Te hará crecer. Ya lo está haciendo. Tu forma de pensar, de ver el mundo, está empezando a cambiar-

-Aquí nadie crece. Es la única norma-

-Como tú bien dijiste, toda norma puede romperse. Y si amas, ésta también se romperá. Un niño no puede amar, Pan. Si lo haces, crecerás. Y serás débil. El amor es una debilidad-

Ante las palabras de la Sombra, Peter comenzó a sentir una angustia en su interior que casi le impedía respirar. Estaba muy confuso y no sabía qué hacer. No quería crecer, pero tampoco quería que Wendy muriese.

-Wendy tiene hermanos. Tres, creo recordar. A lo mejor uno de ellos también tiene el "corazón del creyente más puro". Porque habrá más de uno- dijo él

-Desgraciadamente, no es algo que abunde, en ningún mundo- replicó la Sombra

-Vale la pena comprobarlo. Y si no, seguiremos buscando. Si hemos encontrado uno seguro que encontraremos otro. Sé que lo haremos, tengo fe, ¿recuerdas?-

-Tienes que elegir, Pan. Esta vez no puedes tenerlo todo-

Wendy llevaba un mes en Nunca Jamás cuando Peter se acercó a ella, mortalmente serio, y la dijo que debía marcharse.

-¿Por qué, Peter? ¿Por qué tengo que marcharme? Dijiste que podía quedarme aquí para siempre- preguntó la muchacha con las lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos en cualquier momento

-Las cosas han cambiado- dijo él, sin apenas mirarla a los ojos- No te necesitamos, Wendy. Nunca Jamás no necesita chicas, ni tampoco madres-

-No te creo. Si así fuera, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en cuanto llegué a la isla? ¿Por qué me trajo tu sombra?-

-Un error-

-Peter, mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad-

Peter finalmente la miró a los ojos, en los suyos también había lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-El juego se acabó, Wendy. Nos divertimos pero es hora de que regreses a tu casa, con tu familia-

-Pero yo creí que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué éramos padre y madre de verdad?-

-No, eso no. Siempre he sabido que era un juego. Creí que sentías algo por mí-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-Amor-

-¿Amor? No sé qué es eso. Nunca lo he sentido, ni por nadie ni por nada. Hasta el nombre me repugna-

-No te creo-

-Me harás crecer, Wendy. Tú y tus sentimientos me harán crecer. Y me harán débil. Y yo no quiero ni crecer ni ser débil. Esa es la verdad. Y la verdad también es que mi sombra quería a un chico, no a ti. Te marcharás ahora mismo-

Antes de que la muchacha tuviese tiempo de replicar, la Sombra la agarró por el brazo y alzó el vuelo. Peter observaba cómo ambos se alejaban por el cielo con los ojos vidriosos, sin embargo no quería llorar delante de sus compañeros, por lo que fue corriendo a ocultarse en su casa, también en el hueco de un inmenso árbol conocido por el siniestro nombre de "el Árbol del Ahorcado", donde dejó salir todo su dolor en forma de gruesas lágrimas, hasta que se quedó sin ellas.

-Es lo mejor para los dos- se decía a sí mismo- Si se marcha, sus sentimientos no me harán crecer, ni tendrá que morir para que yo viva-

Gruesas eras también las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Wendy, quien sentía como si alguien estrujase con fuerza su corazón. La Sombra volaba rápidamente, dirigiéndose a Londres, pero ella apenas veía nada.

-Mañana por la noche volveré y me llevaré a tus hermanos- dijo la Sombra

Para cuando Wendy plantó sus pies de nuevo en el alféizar de su ventana, ya no tenía lágrimas, pero su rostro seguía siendo la viva imagen de la tristeza. Bae y su madre estaban allí dormidos, esperándola. Wendy dijo que Bae tenía razón, que la magia era maligna, que los niños de Nunca Jamás lloraban por las noches pero la Sombra no les permitía regresar a sus hogares, que ella había vuelto porque no la quería a ella, sino a un chico, que la Sombra volvería mañana a por uno de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, no fueron ni John ni Michael los que se marcharon con la Sombra, sino Baelfire, que decidió sacrificarse por la familia que le había dado su cariño y su hogar, al menos durante un breve período de tiempo, y que no dejaría fuera destruida por la magia al igual que lo fue la suya.

**En el siguiente capítulo, la historia del capitán Garfio y su tripulación de piratas (diferente a la serie). Barbanegra.**


	7. Y una botella de ron

**Capítulo 7. Y una botella de ron**

**Nota de la autora: mantengo algunos elementos de la serie, pero profundizo más en el pasado de Killian Jones, dándole uno creo yo más acorde con la historia original. Me he tomado así mismo la licencia de inventarme un Colegio Eton y un pequeño reino similar a Londres en la Tierra de los Cuentos (si hay un Bosque de Sherwood, ¿por qué no?).**

_(Bosque Encantado, hace casi 300 años)_

Desde su fundación hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, el prestigioso Colegio Eton había acogido a miles de alumnos bajo su techo, pero unos de los más destacados fueron sin duda los hermanos Jones. Liam y Killian no podían ser más diferentes, el primero era recto, noble y fiel defensor del deber, el honor y el cumplimento de las normas; el segundo era juerguista, tramposo, amante de la diversión y rebelde. A uno le gustaba el vino, a otro el ron. Pero estos dos hermanos tan distintos compartían una pasión, navegar. Desde pequeños siempre habían estado en contacto con el mar y los barcos y ambos tenían claro que dedicarían su vida a ello, claro que de maneras bien distintas. Liam y Killian solo se tenían el uno al otro, habían perdido a ambos progenitores y a pesar de lo opuesto de sus caracteres se querían mucho. Liam, siendo el mayor, siempre estaba defendiendo a su hermano pequeño y sacándolo de los follones en los que él mismo se metía. Killian era dado a visitar las tabernas y jugar a los dados, y teniendo en cuenta que siempre hacía trampa a esto último y disfrutaba mucho seduciendo a las mujeres más pronto que tarde terminaba provocando alguna pelea. A Liam le sacaba de quicio el comportamiento de su hermano, era un chico muy listo y bueno en los estudios, había recibido una educación inmejorable y podía tener un futuro brillante si quisiera, pero Killian parecía preferir aquella vida licenciosa antes que el camino de rectitud que su hermano y sus profesores le ofrecían. Pese a todo, Killian poseía una distinción, unos modales y una dicción propias de un noble caballero, cuando quería; no obstante cuando más cortés y educado se mostraba más siniestro y peligroso resultaba. A todo esto hay que añadir que Killian poseía también un espíritu indómito, deseoso de libertad, y una profunda animadversión a toda figura de autoridad.

Aunque Killian tenía una habilidad innata para salir airoso de las malas situaciones o evitar asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, no siempre lograba escaparse, y sucedió que, en su noche de graduación, organizó tal altercado y tales destrozos en una taberna que la guardia real se llevó a todos, él incluido, detenidos. Liam fue a buscar a su hermano a los calabozos a la mañana siguiente y le dio un ultimátum. Liam se había unido a la marina real, deseoso de servir a su rey y a su reino, Killian podía unirse a él y navegar los dos juntos a bordo de _La Joya de la Corona_ o pudrirse en los calabozos. Killian decidió unirse a su hermano, la perspectiva de compartir una húmeda celda con rufianes que parecían ignorar lo que era un baño durante sabe Dios cuanto tiempo no le atraía demasiado, y aunque la idea de servir al rey y a las autoridades tampoco le gustaba, al menos estaría en el mar, y estaría con su hermano.

Algún tiempo después el rey encomendó a los hermanos Jones la tarea de ir a una tierra lejana en busca de una planta con propiedades curativas, para ello les facilitó un extraño objeto llamado "la vela de Pegaso" que permitió al barco y toda su tripulación elevarse en los cielos. Liam, Killian y un marinero muy leal y amigo suyo llamado Hawkins se adentraron en la isla, que resultó ser el País de Nunca Jamás, en busca de la planta milagrosa. Allí se encontraron con un insolente muchacho que afirmó ser quien mandaba en la isla, que la planta que buscaban era en realidad mortífera y que su rey debía ser cruel. Liam hizo oídos sordos, pues no creía que un hombre por el que sentía tanta lealtad fuese así. Killian en cambio tenía sus dudas. En cuanto encontraron el "sueño mortal" se dispusieron a cortar un poco para llevárselo de vuelta a su reino. Desgraciadamente, el marinero Hawkins se arañó accidentalmente con la planta y acto seguido cayó cuan largo era al suelo. Los hermanos corrieron en su ayuda y vieron como el veneno se extendía rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo, el insolente muchacho apareció de la nada y los hermanos suplicaron su ayuda. El marinero Hawkins no solo era un buen amigo y un buen hombre, también tenía esposa y un hijo. El muchacho dijo que su amigo se salvaría si bebía agua del manantial de Nunca Jamás, pero que si lo hacía no solo se curaría de cualquier enfermedad sino que tendría que pagar un precio, jamás podría abandonar la isla. Los hermanos Jones accedieron, cualquier cosa por salvar a su buen amigo. Triunfantes regresaron volando a su reino, pero la alegría les duró poco, pues nada más llegar a su reino, el marinero Hawkins cayó muerto, víctima del veneno del "sueño mortal". Solo entonces Liam aceptó las palabras del muchacho, aquella planta no era curativa, sino un potente veneno que podría destruir a todo un ejército en cuestión de segundos. Quemó la planta y comunicó al rey que lamentablemente no habían tenido éxito en su misión.

Pero el rey no aceptó un fracaso y ordenó a los hermanos a regresar y buscarla de nuevo, tardaran lo que tardaran, costara lo que costara, debían entregarle una muestra de aquella planta. Liam se sentía dividido entre cumplir con su deber o actuar correctamente. Killian le advirtió que ni se le ocurriese por lo más remoto hacer saber al rey que habían descubierto la verdad sobre la planta, pues el monarca les acusaría de traición y mandaría decapitar. No obstante, las dudas de Liam pronto llegaron a su fin, el honorable hombre se cortó accidentalmente con el "sueño mortal" al destruirla y el veneno llegó a su corazón en cuestión de días. Antes de fallecer, hizo prometer a su hermano que nunca permitiría al monarca consiguir ese veneno, que quemase la vela y que se cuidase.

Killian Jones observó como el cadáver de su querido hermano Liam se hundía bajo las aguas, en busca de su descanso eterno. Liam era toda la familia que le quedaba a Killian y durante tres días ahogó su dolor en ron, hasta que la tripulación de _La Joya de la Corona_, le animó a volver al barco, ahora suyo por derecho propio, y continuar surcando los mares. Sin embargo Killian no estaba dispuesto a volver a servir al rey, ni a nadie realmente. Ahora que por fin había conseguido un barco propio, estaba dispuesto a seguir su verdadero sueño, lo que siempre había querido hacer pero nunca pudo debido a su hermano, ganarse la vida "honradamente" como pirata. Al joven marino siempre le había gustado más vivir como rufián que como hombre honrado. Le gustaba la libertad que tenía en el mar, vivir aventuras, evitar responsabilidades y seguir solo sus propias órdenes. Recogió la vela de Pegaso y la guardó bajo llave en su camarote, pues pensó que algo así podía serle muy útil. Cambió sus uniforme real por ropas de cuero negras y una larga chaqueta roja como la sangre, renombró a su ahora barco _Jolly Roger_ y junto con su tripulación, puso rumbo al horizonte. Desde aquel día, él y sus muchachos se dedicaron a recorrer taberna tras taberna, a buscar amores en los puertos, a robar y a saquear. Primero empezaron con embarcaciones pequeñas, más adelante, una vez que fueron acumulando oro y armas, se dedicaron a los barcos más grandes, barcos de pasajeros, de comerciantes, de pescadores. Vivían la mitad del tiempo en el mar y la otra mitad en la taberna. Poco a poco, el nombre de Killian se hizo un hueco entre los de maleantes y bellacos.

No fue demasiado difícil para Killian Jones convencer a su tripulación para cambiar de oficio, pues poseía una gran labia.

-Os dirán que servir al rey es la tarea más noble que podéis realizar, pero os engañan. Las mentiras de nuestro rey llevaron a mi cabezota y querido hermano y al bueno del señor Hawkins a la muerte. Acompañadme y os enseñaré la recompensa que obtendréis la mayoría de vosotros sirviendo noblemente al rey-

Y Killian llevó a los marineros por las calles más oscuras, sucias y pobres del reino. Llenas de vagabundos, indigentes, lisiados y mutilados, niños pequeños de rostros delgados y manos rápidas y mujeres de dudosa moral.

-Caballeros, la mayoría de estos hombres sirvió en su momento al rey. Luchó en su nombre. ¿Y qué recompensa obtuvieron a cambio de sus servicios y entregarle los mejores años de sus vidas? Vagabundear por las calles pidiendo limosna para vivir un día más. Al rey no le preocupan en absoluto sus súbditos y aquí tenéis la prueba de ello. Si sois de alta cuna todavía tendréis oportunidad de conseguir una jubilación digna, pero si no, este es vuestro más probable destino. ¿Qué pensáis será de la familia de Hawkins? ¿Pensáis que el rey se encargará de sustentar a la viuda y al huérfano?, ¿o entregará una generosa compensación monetaria por su pérdida? No os engañéis. No recibirán ni una triste carta de agradecimiento. Al menos la taberna que poseen les permitirá salir adelante, pero si no la otra posibilidad que les esperaría sería compartir el destino de estos pobres diablos. La decisión en vuestra, caballeros. Podéis formar parte de mi tripulación pirata o podéis seguir al servicio real, o lo que sea que deseéis hacer con vuestras vidas-

La tripulación del _Jolly Roger_ fue cambiando con el tiempo, aunque la mayoría de los marinos fueron leales a su nuevo capitán, otros no se sentían cómodos con el nuevo estilo de vida, por lo que algunos se fueron, otros se quedaron y otros fueron reclutados, marineros con deseos de una vida libre de responsabilidades y ganas de saquear. Algunos de estos truhanes fueron Cecco, Bill Jukes (tatuado de arriba abajo), Cookson, Starkey, Claraboyas, Noodler (con las manos colocadas al revés), Robert Mullins, Alf Mason, Bonny y el señor Smee. La historia de cómo este último se enroló al _Jolly Roger_ es digna de contar. William Smee era un timador y ladronzuelo de poca monta que cometió el error de engañar a quien no debía. Era una noche como otra cualquiera, Smee animaba a los ebrios hombres a jugar con él a los dados, un método rápido y seguro de conseguir dinero fácil, sin embargo el marinero del gorro rojo era el único que conseguía dinero. Aunque el método que empleaba Smee era bastante bueno, uno de los hombres timados, menos borracho y más listo que el resto de hombres de la taberna, logró descubrirle y a la noche siguiente le exigió, espada en mano, que le devolviese su dinero. Smee estaba acorralado y en serios apuros cuando Killian acudió en su ayuda. El joven pirata era mucho más diestro con la espada que su oponente, por lo que no tardó en desarmarle y echarle, literalmente, a patadas del local.

-Gracias, noble señor, gracias- dijo un sinceramente agradecido y arrodillado Smee

-Levantaos, marinero. No soy ningún noble señor, sino un noble pirata. ¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó Killian

-Smee, señor. William Smee-

-Bien, señor Smee. Os he estado observando, tenéis talento para el timo y el engaño. Decidme, ¿estaríais interesado en uniros a mi "honrada" tripulación?-

-Vos habéis salvado mi vida y os seré leal hasta el fin de mis días-

El señor Smee, aun a pesar de sus muchas faltas, poseía una extraordinaria cualidad algo difícil de encontrar, lealtad sincera y verdadera. Cuando Smee conocía a alguien que considerase digno de su lealtad, éste la tendría para siempre. De ese modo, Smee se convirtió en el contramaestre de Killian Jones.

Los primeros años como pirata de Killian Jones se dedicaron más bien a navegar en busca de aventuras, evadir impuestos, conquistar mujeres, visitar tabernas y robos, timos y abordajes, incluso hundir algún barco y pasar a marineros por la plancha ocasionalmente. Fue tras su encuentro con el Oscuro y la pérdida de Milah cuando su sed de sangre, ya de por sí bastante grande, se volvió definitivamente insaciable. Con la brillante y afilada arma que se colocó en el lugar de su mano cortada, Garfio poco a poco pasó a ser uno de los nombres más temidos entre los marineros.

Navegaba el _Jolly Roger_ tranquilamente por mar abierto una mañana cuando Starkey divisó a lo lejos un navío. Garfio lo observó con su catalejo, era un buen navío, de seguro transportaba algo valioso. Ordenó mantener la calma y acercarse disimuladamente a él, intentando no alertar a los tripulantes del otro navío antes de tiempo. Una vez consideró había llegado el momento oportuno, ordenó izar la vela pirata y prepararse para el abordaje. Cuál no sería la sorpresa del joven pirata cuando vio cómo el otro barco también izaba la bandera pirata. Los otros fueron más rápidos y para cuando la tripulación del Jolly Roger quiso darse cuenta, se encontró librando una feroz batalla con otros piratas, evidentemente mucho más sanguinarios y experimentados que ellos. Cuando los otros piratas tuvieron controlados a los compañeros de Garfio, todos con afiladas espadas contra sus pescuezos, Garfio tuvo oportunidad de ver el nombre del navío y sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas, _La Venganza de la Reina Ana_, no había un solo hombre de mar que no conociera y temiera ese barco, o más bien a su capitán.

A través de una pasarela, el capitán de _La Venganza de la Reina Ana_ dejó su barco y plantó sus pies, enfundados en botas negras, sobre el _Jolly Roger_. La espada desenvainada brillando al sol, sobrero de tres picos, una chaqueta larga y negra como la noche, figura alta y fuerte, ojos azul hielo, cabellos largos y una barba aun más larga, espesa y negra, con palillos de arder atados en las puntas que desprendían humo, enmarcando la cara del pirata y confiriéndole un aspecto aterrador, como un demonio recién salido del infierno. Edward Teach, Barbanegra, el pirata temido por los piratas. Miles eran los rumores y leyendas que se contaban sobre su persona, la inmensa mayoría en referencia a su habilidad, su crueldad y su insaciable sed de sangre. Se decía también que su propio barco le obedecía, que podía controlarlo como si fuese una extensión de su propio cuerpo, se decía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo, en el cual le entregaba el alma de todas sus víctimas a cambio de longevidad.

Barbanegra se dirigió a Garfio, quien procuró ocultar su miedo y mostrase orgulloso y amenazante.

-Así que, vos sois el famoso e infame capitán Garfio. Pues, debo decir, que estoy decepcionado- se burló Barbanegra del joven capitán- Hermosa nave. Creo que la uniré a mi colección, si no os importa. Oh, no os sintáis desanimado, capitán, os doy mi palabra de que cuidaré bien de ella-

En cuanto el barbudo pirata terminó de hablar se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Viendo la que se le venía encima, Killian ordenó Smee ocultarse y, en el momento apropiado, disparar los cañones contra el barco enemigo. Smee cumplió con la orden de su capitán, abriendo un gran agujero en el barco de Barbanegra, por el que empezó a entrar agua.

-Os habré decepcionado, pero acabo de hundir el barco del pirata más temido de los mares. Tan malo no puedo ser-

Para sorpresa de todos, Barbanegra empezó a reírse.

-Me caíes bien, Garfio. Tenía pensado mataros pero sería un desperdicio. Hay un gran pirata en vos, de momento no lo habéis hecho mal, pero estoy convencido con el maestro adecuado podréis desarrollar todo vuestro potencial. Me quedaré con vuestra nave, ya que la mía está ahora mismo inutilizable y vos pasareis a mi servicio-

Barbanegra perdonó la vida de algunos compañeros de Garfio, el señor Smee incluido, pero otros fueron asesinados y sus cadáveres arrojados al mar como si fuesen desperdicios. Como contramaestre de Barbanegra, Garfio aprendió todo del mundo de la piratería, el código de los piratas, las mejores técnicas para abordar barcos, etc. Su brutalidad se incrementó y pronto su nombre comenzó a temerse también entre los piratas, casi tanto como el de su capitán. Miles fueron las aventuras que vivieron, los barcos que hundieron, los puertos que saquearon, los tesoros que consiguieron, las vidas que quitaron, el ron que bebieron. Barbanegra se convirtió en el hermano pirata de Garfio. A pesar de todo, cuando Garfio logró ganarse por completo la confianza del barbudo pirata, aún sintiendo un inmenso respeto por él, se amotinó. Las asociaciones entre piratas no suelen durar mucho, Garfio deseaba recuperar la capitanía de su barco y seguir pirateando por su cuenta. Una noche, cuando la melopea envió a todos los hombres a dormir, Garfio y sus antiguos compañeros, con el mayor de los silencios y la rapidez, rajaron el cuello de la tripulación de Barbanegra, salvo dos o tres expertos en situarse del lado vencedor, y arrojaron los cadáveres al mar. Sin embargo, debido al inmenso respeto que el joven capitán sentía por Barbanegra, no lo mató, sino que lo abandonó en una isla desierta, tomando además la larga chaqueta de cuero negra del sádico pirata y dejar en su lugar su propia y desgastada chaqueta rojo sangre. Cuando Barbaengra despertó finalmente, se encontró abandonado en una isla, sin su barco, sin su tripulación, sin su chaqueta y sin su barba. Garfio no se había conformado con amotinarse, sino que además se atrevió a afeitarle. Barbanegra se sentía furioso y orgulloso de su alumno a partes iguales.

Al poco de recuperar de nuevo la capitanía de su barco, Garfio decidió viajar al País de Nunca Jamás, con la esperanza de encontrar allí algo que le permitiese derrotar al Cocodrilo y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerse joven. Milagrosamente, había sido capaz de mantener oculta tanto la vela de Pegaso como la judía mágica por la cual perdió su mano durante todo el tiempo que fue contramaestre de Barbanegra. Con la vela viajaría a través de los mundos a voluntad y guardaría la judía por si precisaba escapar con urgencia.

_(El País de Nunca Jamás)_

Los piratas apenas llevaban unos pocos minutos surcando los imposiblemente azules mares de Nunca Jamás cuando Peter Pan apareció por sorpresa en el barco.

-Vaya, volvemos a vernos. Y ahora sois el capitán de un barco pirata. Bien por vos- dijo él con arrogancia y una ceja alzada de manera insolente- ¿A qué habéis venido esta vez a mi isla?-

-Saludos, rey de Nunca Jamás- dijo Garfio haciendo una reverencia más sarcástica que sincera- Mis compañeros y yo venimos aquí en busca de juventud y aventuras-

-Eso está muy bien. Aunque lamento deciros que no podéis quedaros. Este no es lugar para adultos, solo yo decido quién puede quedarse y quién no-

-Oh, esperaba que fuerais capaz de hacer una excepción con nosotros. Por los viejos tiempos. Nos mantendremos gran parte del tiempo en la mar y no iremos a tierra más que en contadas ocasiones, tan pocas que ni siquiera notaréis nuestra presencia-

Pan se quedó un buen rato pensativo.

-Os propongo un trato. Luchad conmigo. Si gano yo, os marcharéis inmediatamente por donde habéis venido. Si ganáis vos, permitiré que os quedéis, todos vosotros-

Garfio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un crío engreído le diese órdenes, aún así desenvainó su espada y se preparó para la pelea. Pronto pudo comprobar no solo que el muchacho era mucho más hábil de lo que esperaba, sino que tenía magia, y volaba. Pan no jugaba limpio, pero Garfio era pirata, por lo tanto él tampoco. Los que empezó como un simple duelo en la cubierta del barco, se convirtió en una feroz lucha casi a muerte por toda la nave. La tripulación procuraba mantenerse alejado de los dos luchadores por su propio bien, animando a su capitán con todas sus ganas, pues eran conscientes de que de ese combate dependía su estancia o su partida de la isla. Garfio no podía permitirse perder, pues la victoria le garantizaba poder llevar a cabo su venganza. El Oscuro era un ser muy poderoso y su ingenio, su garfio y su espada solos no le serían suficientes contra él, necesitaba algo igual de poderoso, necesitaba el polvo de duende, necesitaba el veneno del "sueño mortal", que también podría serle útil en más ocasiones, necesitaba quedarse en Nunca Jamás. Finalmente, Pan lo desarmó y lo hizo caer de rodillas, con la punta de su espada apuntando al corazón del pirata. Garfio se preparó a asumir su destino con gran resignación. Entonces Pan empezó a reír.

-Vaya, esto ha sido mucho más divertido de lo que me esperaba. Estaba muy aburrido últimamente, hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante en la isla. Ha sido tan divertido que sería una pena no repetirlo. Os propongo algo, capitán, os permitiré quedaros en la isla, pero a cambio, siempre que me sienta aburrido vendré a luchar con vos-

Pan también pensó que el pirata podía resultarle útil para sus planes, pero no era necesario que conociese toda la información. La Sombra le advirtió que Garfio estaba enemistado con el Oscuro, a quien él llamaba Cocodrilo, podría sacar ventaja de esa enemistad. Cumpliendo con su promesa, Pan permitió que los piratas se quedasen en Nunca Jamás y siempre que se aburría los visitaba, luchando ferozmente con su capitán. Pero por mucho que el muchacho disfrutaba con aquellos sangrientos combates, a veces no era suficiente, por lo que envió a su Sombra para que se adentrase en las mentes de los piratas, conociendo sus temores, especialmente los del capitán, y así ideaba nuevos juegos, pues para él la crueldad y la brutalidad parecían sinónimo de diversión. Fue tal el rencor que Garfio terminó cogiendo al arrogante muchacho que, de no haber tenido el nombre de su amada tatuado en el brazo, habría olvidado todo el asunto de su venganza y habría volcado su odio y energías en matar al endemoniado crío. Pan por su parte, aunque se divertía muchísimo con sus peleas, también odiaba al pirata, pues constantemente le recordaba aquello que no quería ser por nada del mundo, un adulto. Pan era lo que Garfio fue una vez y nunca sería de nuevo, Garfio era lo que Pan debería ser algún día y trataba de evitar a toda costa. Pero había algo que los dos enemigos tenían en común, un profundo temor al paso del tiempo, ambos fueron a Nunca Jamás escapando de él y temían que finalmente los alcanzase algún día.

-Hoy no he venido para luchar contigo, capitán, sino para encargarte una tarea. Me siento solo aquí, por lo que he decidido buscar unos cuantos compañeros para que jueguen conmigo. Y tú me ayudarás a traerlos a la isla-

-Refréscame la memoria, Pan. ¿En qué momento firmé un contrato para hacer negocios contigo?- preguntó el capitán

-En el mismo momento en que os permití quedaros en la isla, capitán. Con esa vela vuestro barco puede viajar entre mundos, viajaréis conmigo y transportareis en él a los niños que yo recoja. Así mismo, debéis entregarme a todos los niños que encontréis en los alrededores de Nunca Jamás-

Y así fue como Pan llevó a los niños de Hamelín, y a otros muchos, a sus dominios.

-Muchachos, no os preocupéis. Estos adultos no os darán órdenes. Solo os llevarán hasta Nunca Jamás y si alguna vez estáis aburridos y no sabéis qué hacer, podéis jugar con ellos. ¿No es así, capitán?-

Garfio se tragó una innumerable cantidad de palabras que nunca deben decirse en público. Aquel maldito crío no se conformaba con mangonearle a él y su tripulación, ahora encima debía hacer su trabajo sucio y permitir que niños les tratasen como muñecos de trapo simplemente porque se aburrían. Y para colmo de males debía estarle agradecido por su "generosidad", porque aguantar ese trato era el único modo de quedarse en Nunca Jamás y poder desarrollar su plan para cazar al Cocodrilo. Oh sí, Garfio sentía la más profunda de las animadversiones por Peter Pan y en cuanto se vengase del Cocodrilo, él sería el siguiente.

-Bienvenidos a bordo, caballeros- dijo finalmente el pirata con una sonrisa forzada

**Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, el marinero Hawkins es el padre de Jim Hawkins, protagonista de **_**La Isla del Tesoro**_**.**

**En el próximo capítulo, las aventuras de Baelfire en Nunca Jamás. Peter intenta olvidar a Wendy. **


	8. El espacio entre el sueño y la vigilia

**Capítulo 7. Y una botella de ron**

**Nota de la autora: mantengo algunos elementos de la serie, pero profundizo más en el pasado de Killian Jones, dándole uno creo yo más acorde con la historia original. Me he tomado así mismo la licencia de inventarme un Colegio Eton y un pequeño reino similar a Londres en la Tierra de los Cuentos (si hay un Bosque de Sherwood, ¿por qué no?).**

_(Bosque Encantado, hace casi 300 años)_

Desde su fundación hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, el prestigioso Colegio Eton había acogido a miles de alumnos bajo su techo, pero unos de los más destacados fueron sin duda los hermanos Jones. Liam y Killian no podían ser más diferentes, el primero era recto, noble y fiel defensor del deber, el honor y el cumplimento de las normas; el segundo era juerguista, tramposo, amante de la diversión y rebelde. A uno le gustaba el vino, a otro el ron. Pero estos dos hermanos tan distintos compartían una pasión, navegar. Desde pequeños siempre habían estado en contacto con el mar y los barcos y ambos tenían claro que dedicarían su vida a ello, claro que de maneras bien distintas. Liam y Killian solo se tenían el uno al otro, habían perdido a ambos progenitores y a pesar de lo opuesto de sus caracteres se querían mucho. Liam, siendo el mayor, siempre estaba defendiendo a su hermano pequeño y sacándolo de los follones en los que él mismo se metía. Killian era dado a visitar las tabernas y jugar a los dados, y teniendo en cuenta que siempre hacía trampa a esto último y disfrutaba mucho seduciendo a las mujeres más pronto que tarde terminaba provocando alguna pelea. A Liam le sacaba de quicio el comportamiento de su hermano, era un chico muy listo y bueno en los estudios, había recibido una educación inmejorable y podía tener un futuro brillante si quisiera, pero Killian parecía preferir aquella vida licenciosa antes que el camino de rectitud que su hermano y sus profesores le ofrecían. Pese a todo, Killian poseía una distinción, unos modales y una dicción propias de un noble caballero, cuando quería; no obstante cuando más cortés y educado se mostraba más siniestro y peligroso resultaba. A todo esto hay que añadir que Killian poseía también un espíritu indómito, deseoso de libertad, y una profunda animadversión a toda figura de autoridad.

Aunque Killian tenía una habilidad innata para salir airoso de las malas situaciones o evitar asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, no siempre lograba escaparse, y sucedió que, en su noche de graduación, organizó tal altercado y tales destrozos en una taberna que la guardia real se llevó a todos, él incluido, detenidos. Liam fue a buscar a su hermano a los calabozos a la mañana siguiente y le dio un ultimátum. Liam se había unido a la marina real, deseoso de servir a su rey y a su reino, Killian podía unirse a él y navegar los dos juntos a bordo de _La Joya de la Corona_ o pudrirse en los calabozos. Killian decidió unirse a su hermano, la perspectiva de compartir una húmeda celda con rufianes que parecían ignorar lo que era un baño durante sabe Dios cuanto tiempo no le atraía demasiado, y aunque la idea de servir al rey y a las autoridades tampoco le gustaba, al menos estaría en el mar, y estaría con su hermano.

Algún tiempo después el rey encomendó a los hermanos Jones la tarea de ir a una tierra lejana en busca de una planta con propiedades curativas, para ello les facilitó un extraño objeto llamado "la vela de Pegaso" que permitió al barco y toda su tripulación elevarse en los cielos. Liam, Killian y un marinero muy leal y amigo suyo llamado Hawkins se adentraron en la isla, que resultó ser el País de Nunca Jamás, en busca de la planta milagrosa. Allí se encontraron con un insolente muchacho que afirmó ser quien mandaba en la isla, que la planta que buscaban era en realidad mortífera y que su rey debía ser cruel. Liam hizo oídos sordos, pues no creía que un hombre por el que sentía tanta lealtad fuese así. Killian en cambio tenía sus dudas. En cuanto encontraron el "sueño mortal" se dispusieron a cortar un poco para llevárselo de vuelta a su reino. Desgraciadamente, el marinero Hawkins se arañó accidentalmente con la planta y acto seguido cayó cuan largo era al suelo. Los hermanos corrieron en su ayuda y vieron como el veneno se extendía rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo, el insolente muchacho apareció de la nada y los hermanos suplicaron su ayuda. El marinero Hawkins no solo era un buen amigo y un buen hombre, también tenía esposa y un hijo. El muchacho dijo que su amigo se salvaría si bebía agua del manantial de Nunca Jamás, pero que si lo hacía no solo se curaría de cualquier enfermedad sino que tendría que pagar un precio, jamás podría abandonar la isla. Los hermanos Jones accedieron, cualquier cosa por salvar a su buen amigo. Triunfantes regresaron volando a su reino, pero la alegría les duró poco, pues nada más llegar a su reino, el marinero Hawkins cayó muerto, víctima del veneno del "sueño mortal". Solo entonces Liam aceptó las palabras del muchacho, aquella planta no era curativa, sino un potente veneno que podría destruir a todo un ejército en cuestión de segundos. Quemó la planta y comunicó al rey que lamentablemente no habían tenido éxito en su misión.

Pero el rey no aceptó un fracaso y ordenó a los hermanos a regresar y buscarla de nuevo, tardaran lo que tardaran, costara lo que costara, debían entregarle una muestra de aquella planta. Liam se sentía dividido entre cumplir con su deber o actuar correctamente. Killian le advirtió que ni se le ocurriese por lo más remoto hacer saber al rey que habían descubierto la verdad sobre la planta, pues el monarca les acusaría de traición y mandaría decapitar. No obstante, las dudas de Liam pronto llegaron a su fin, el honorable hombre se cortó accidentalmente con el "sueño mortal" al destruirla y el veneno llegó a su corazón en cuestión de días. Antes de fallecer, hizo prometer a su hermano que nunca permitiría al monarca consiguir ese veneno, que quemase la vela y que se cuidase.

Killian Jones observó como el cadáver de su querido hermano Liam se hundía bajo las aguas, en busca de su descanso eterno. Liam era toda la familia que le quedaba a Killian y durante tres días ahogó su dolor en ron, hasta que la tripulación de _La Joya de la Corona_, le animó a volver al barco, ahora suyo por derecho propio, y continuar surcando los mares. Sin embargo Killian no estaba dispuesto a volver a servir al rey, ni a nadie realmente. Ahora que por fin había conseguido un barco propio, estaba dispuesto a seguir su verdadero sueño, lo que siempre había querido hacer pero nunca pudo debido a su hermano, ganarse la vida "honradamente" como pirata. Al joven marino siempre le había gustado más vivir como rufián que como hombre honrado. Le gustaba la libertad que tenía en el mar, vivir aventuras, evitar responsabilidades y seguir solo sus propias órdenes. Recogió la vela de Pegaso y la guardó bajo llave en su camarote, pues pensó que algo así podía serle muy útil. Cambió sus uniforme real por ropas de cuero negras y una larga chaqueta roja como la sangre, renombró a su ahora barco _Jolly Roger_ y junto con su tripulación, puso rumbo al horizonte. Desde aquel día, él y sus muchachos se dedicaron a recorrer taberna tras taberna, a buscar amores en los puertos, a robar y a saquear. Primero empezaron con embarcaciones pequeñas, más adelante, una vez que fueron acumulando oro y armas, se dedicaron a los barcos más grandes, barcos de pasajeros, de comerciantes, de pescadores. Vivían la mitad del tiempo en el mar y la otra mitad en la taberna. Poco a poco, el nombre de Killian se hizo un hueco entre los de maleantes y bellacos.

No fue demasiado difícil para Killian Jones convencer a su tripulación para cambiar de oficio, pues poseía una gran labia.

-Os dirán que servir al rey es la tarea más noble que podéis realizar, pero os engañan. Las mentiras de nuestro rey llevaron a mi cabezota y querido hermano y al bueno del señor Hawkins a la muerte. Acompañadme y os enseñaré la recompensa que obtendréis la mayoría de vosotros sirviendo noblemente al rey-

Y Killian llevó a los marineros por las calles más oscuras, sucias y pobres del reino. Llenas de vagabundos, indigentes, lisiados y mutilados, niños pequeños de rostros delgados y manos rápidas y mujeres de dudosa moral.

-Caballeros, la mayoría de estos hombres sirvió en su momento al rey. Luchó en su nombre. ¿Y qué recompensa obtuvieron a cambio de sus servicios y entregarle los mejores años de sus vidas? Vagabundear por las calles pidiendo limosna para vivir un día más. Al rey no le preocupan en absoluto sus súbditos y aquí tenéis la prueba de ello. Si sois de alta cuna todavía tendréis oportunidad de conseguir una jubilación digna, pero si no, este es vuestro más probable destino. ¿Qué pensáis será de la familia de Hawkins? ¿Pensáis que el rey se encargará de sustentar a la viuda y al huérfano?, ¿o entregará una generosa compensación monetaria por su pérdida? No os engañéis. No recibirán ni una triste carta de agradecimiento. Al menos la taberna que poseen les permitirá salir adelante, pero si no la otra posibilidad que les esperaría sería compartir el destino de estos pobres diablos. La decisión en vuestra, caballeros. Podéis formar parte de mi tripulación pirata o podéis seguir al servicio real, o lo que sea que deseéis hacer con vuestras vidas-

La tripulación del _Jolly Roger_ fue cambiando con el tiempo, aunque la mayoría de los marinos fueron leales a su nuevo capitán, otros no se sentían cómodos con el nuevo estilo de vida, por lo que algunos se fueron, otros se quedaron y otros fueron reclutados, marineros con deseos de una vida libre de responsabilidades y ganas de saquear. Algunos de estos truhanes fueron Cecco, Bill Jukes (tatuado de arriba abajo), Cookson, Starkey, Claraboyas, Noodler (con las manos colocadas al revés), Robert Mullins, Alf Mason, Bonny y el señor Smee. La historia de cómo este último se enroló al _Jolly Roger_ es digna de contar. William Smee era un timador y ladronzuelo de poca monta que cometió el error de engañar a quien no debía. Era una noche como otra cualquiera, Smee animaba a los ebrios hombres a jugar con él a los dados, un método rápido y seguro de conseguir dinero fácil, sin embargo el marinero del gorro rojo era el único que conseguía dinero. Aunque el método que empleaba Smee era bastante bueno, uno de los hombres timados, menos borracho y más listo que el resto de hombres de la taberna, logró descubrirle y a la noche siguiente le exigió, espada en mano, que le devolviese su dinero. Smee estaba acorralado y en serios apuros cuando Killian acudió en su ayuda. El joven pirata era mucho más diestro con la espada que su oponente, por lo que no tardó en desarmarle y echarle, literalmente, a patadas del local.

-Gracias, noble señor, gracias- dijo un sinceramente agradecido y arrodillado Smee

-Levantaos, marinero. No soy ningún noble señor, sino un noble pirata. ¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó Killian

-Smee, señor. William Smee-

-Bien, señor Smee. Os he estado observando, tenéis talento para el timo y el engaño. Decidme, ¿estaríais interesado en uniros a mi "honrada" tripulación?-

-Vos habéis salvado mi vida y os seré leal hasta el fin de mis días-

El señor Smee, aun a pesar de sus muchas faltas, poseía una extraordinaria cualidad algo difícil de encontrar, lealtad sincera y verdadera. Cuando Smee conocía a alguien que considerase digno de su lealtad, éste la tendría para siempre. De ese modo, Smee se convirtió en el contramaestre de Killian Jones.

Los primeros años como pirata de Killian Jones se dedicaron más bien a navegar en busca de aventuras, evadir impuestos, conquistar mujeres, visitar tabernas y robos, timos y abordajes, incluso hundir algún barco y pasar a marineros por la plancha ocasionalmente. Fue tras su encuentro con el Oscuro y la pérdida de Milah cuando su sed de sangre, ya de por sí bastante grande, se volvió definitivamente insaciable. Con la brillante y afilada arma que se colocó en el lugar de su mano cortada, Garfio poco a poco pasó a ser uno de los nombres más temidos entre los marineros.

Navegaba el _Jolly Roger_ tranquilamente por mar abierto una mañana cuando Starkey divisó a lo lejos un navío. Garfio lo observó con su catalejo, era un buen navío, de seguro transportaba algo valioso. Ordenó mantener la calma y acercarse disimuladamente a él, intentando no alertar a los tripulantes del otro navío antes de tiempo. Una vez consideró había llegado el momento oportuno, ordenó izar la vela pirata y prepararse para el abordaje. Cuál no sería la sorpresa del joven pirata cuando vio cómo el otro barco también izaba la bandera pirata. Los otros fueron más rápidos y para cuando la tripulación del Jolly Roger quiso darse cuenta, se encontró librando una feroz batalla con otros piratas, evidentemente mucho más sanguinarios y experimentados que ellos. Cuando los otros piratas tuvieron controlados a los compañeros de Garfio, todos con afiladas espadas contra sus pescuezos, Garfio tuvo oportunidad de ver el nombre del navío y sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas, _La Venganza de la Reina Ana_, no había un solo hombre de mar que no conociera y temiera ese barco, o más bien a su capitán.

A través de una pasarela, el capitán de _La Venganza de la Reina Ana_ dejó su barco y plantó sus pies, enfundados en botas negras, sobre el _Jolly Roger_. La espada desenvainada brillando al sol, sobrero de tres picos, una chaqueta larga y negra como la noche, figura alta y fuerte, ojos azul hielo, cabellos largos y una barba aun más larga, espesa y negra, con palillos de arder atados en las puntas que desprendían humo, enmarcando la cara del pirata y confiriéndole un aspecto aterrador, como un demonio recién salido del infierno. Edward Teach, Barbanegra, el pirata temido por los piratas. Miles eran los rumores y leyendas que se contaban sobre su persona, la inmensa mayoría en referencia a su habilidad, su crueldad y su insaciable sed de sangre. Se decía también que su propio barco le obedecía, que podía controlarlo como si fuese una extensión de su propio cuerpo, se decía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo, en el cual le entregaba el alma de todas sus víctimas a cambio de longevidad.

Barbanegra se dirigió a Garfio, quien procuró ocultar su miedo y mostrase orgulloso y amenazante.

-Así que, vos sois el famoso e infame capitán Garfio. Pues, debo decir, que estoy decepcionado- se burló Barbanegra del joven capitán- Hermosa nave. Creo que la uniré a mi colección, si no os importa. Oh, no os sintáis desanimado, capitán, os doy mi palabra de que cuidaré bien de ella-

En cuanto el barbudo pirata terminó de hablar se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Viendo la que se le venía encima, Killian ordenó Smee ocultarse y, en el momento apropiado, disparar los cañones contra el barco enemigo. Smee cumplió con la orden de su capitán, abriendo un gran agujero en el barco de Barbanegra, por el que empezó a entrar agua.

-Os habré decepcionado, pero acabo de hundir el barco del pirata más temido de los mares. Tan malo no puedo ser-

Para sorpresa de todos, Barbanegra empezó a reírse.

-Me caíes bien, Garfio. Tenía pensado mataros pero sería un desperdicio. Hay un gran pirata en vos, de momento no lo habéis hecho mal, pero estoy convencido con el maestro adecuado podréis desarrollar todo vuestro potencial. Me quedaré con vuestra nave, ya que la mía está ahora mismo inutilizable y vos pasareis a mi servicio-

Barbanegra perdonó la vida de algunos compañeros de Garfio, el señor Smee incluido, pero otros fueron asesinados y sus cadáveres arrojados al mar como si fuesen desperdicios. Como contramaestre de Barbanegra, Garfio aprendió todo del mundo de la piratería, el código de los piratas, las mejores técnicas para abordar barcos, etc. Su brutalidad se incrementó y pronto su nombre comenzó a temerse también entre los piratas, casi tanto como el de su capitán. Miles fueron las aventuras que vivieron, los barcos que hundieron, los puertos que saquearon, los tesoros que consiguieron, las vidas que quitaron, el ron que bebieron. Barbanegra se convirtió en el hermano pirata de Garfio. A pesar de todo, cuando Garfio logró ganarse por completo la confianza del barbudo pirata, aún sintiendo un inmenso respeto por él, se amotinó. Las asociaciones entre piratas no suelen durar mucho, Garfio deseaba recuperar la capitanía de su barco y seguir pirateando por su cuenta. Una noche, cuando la melopea envió a todos los hombres a dormir, Garfio y sus antiguos compañeros, con el mayor de los silencios y la rapidez, rajaron el cuello de la tripulación de Barbanegra, salvo dos o tres expertos en situarse del lado vencedor, y arrojaron los cadáveres al mar. Sin embargo, debido al inmenso respeto que el joven capitán sentía por Barbanegra, no lo mató, sino que lo abandonó en una isla desierta, tomando además la larga chaqueta de cuero negra del sádico pirata y dejar en su lugar su propia y desgastada chaqueta rojo sangre. Cuando Barbaengra despertó finalmente, se encontró abandonado en una isla, sin su barco, sin su tripulación, sin su chaqueta y sin su barba. Garfio no se había conformado con amotinarse, sino que además se atrevió a afeitarle. Barbanegra se sentía furioso y orgulloso de su alumno a partes iguales.

Al poco de recuperar de nuevo la capitanía de su barco, Garfio decidió viajar al País de Nunca Jamás, con la esperanza de encontrar allí algo que le permitiese derrotar al Cocodrilo y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerse joven. Milagrosamente, había sido capaz de mantener oculta tanto la vela de Pegaso como la judía mágica por la cual perdió su mano durante todo el tiempo que fue contramaestre de Barbanegra. Con la vela viajaría a través de los mundos a voluntad y guardaría la judía por si precisaba escapar con urgencia.

_(El País de Nunca Jamás)_

Los piratas apenas llevaban unos pocos minutos surcando los imposiblemente azules mares de Nunca Jamás cuando Peter Pan apareció por sorpresa en el barco.

-Vaya, volvemos a vernos. Y ahora sois el capitán de un barco pirata. Bien por vos- dijo él con arrogancia y una ceja alzada de manera insolente- ¿A qué habéis venido esta vez a mi isla?-

-Saludos, rey de Nunca Jamás- dijo Garfio haciendo una reverencia más sarcástica que sincera- Mis compañeros y yo venimos aquí en busca de juventud y aventuras-

-Eso está muy bien. Aunque lamento deciros que no podéis quedaros. Este no es lugar para adultos, solo yo decido quién puede quedarse y quién no-

-Oh, esperaba que fuerais capaz de hacer una excepción con nosotros. Por los viejos tiempos. Nos mantendremos gran parte del tiempo en la mar y no iremos a tierra más que en contadas ocasiones, tan pocas que ni siquiera notaréis nuestra presencia-

Pan se quedó un buen rato pensativo.

-Os propongo un trato. Luchad conmigo. Si gano yo, os marcharéis inmediatamente por donde habéis venido. Si ganáis vos, permitiré que os quedéis, todos vosotros-

Garfio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un crío engreído le diese órdenes, aún así desenvainó su espada y se preparó para la pelea. Pronto pudo comprobar no solo que el muchacho era mucho más hábil de lo que esperaba, sino que tenía magia, y volaba. Pan no jugaba limpio, pero Garfio era pirata, por lo tanto él tampoco. Los que empezó como un simple duelo en la cubierta del barco, se convirtió en una feroz lucha casi a muerte por toda la nave. La tripulación procuraba mantenerse alejado de los dos luchadores por su propio bien, animando a su capitán con todas sus ganas, pues eran conscientes de que de ese combate dependía su estancia o su partida de la isla. Garfio no podía permitirse perder, pues la victoria le garantizaba poder llevar a cabo su venganza. El Oscuro era un ser muy poderoso y su ingenio, su garfio y su espada solos no le serían suficientes contra él, necesitaba algo igual de poderoso, necesitaba el polvo de duende, necesitaba el veneno del "sueño mortal", que también podría serle útil en más ocasiones, necesitaba quedarse en Nunca Jamás. Finalmente, Pan lo desarmó y lo hizo caer de rodillas, con la punta de su espada apuntando al corazón del pirata. Garfio se preparó a asumir su destino con gran resignación. Entonces Pan empezó a reír.

-Vaya, esto ha sido mucho más divertido de lo que me esperaba. Estaba muy aburrido últimamente, hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante en la isla. Ha sido tan divertido que sería una pena no repetirlo. Os propongo algo, capitán, os permitiré quedaros en la isla, pero a cambio, siempre que me sienta aburrido vendré a luchar con vos-

Pan también pensó que el pirata podía resultarle útil para sus planes, pero no era necesario que conociese toda la información. La Sombra le advirtió que Garfio estaba enemistado con el Oscuro, a quien él llamaba Cocodrilo, podría sacar ventaja de esa enemistad. Cumpliendo con su promesa, Pan permitió que los piratas se quedasen en Nunca Jamás y siempre que se aburría los visitaba, luchando ferozmente con su capitán. Pero por mucho que el muchacho disfrutaba con aquellos sangrientos combates, a veces no era suficiente, por lo que envió a su Sombra para que se adentrase en las mentes de los piratas, conociendo sus temores, especialmente los del capitán, y así ideaba nuevos juegos, pues para él la crueldad y la brutalidad parecían sinónimo de diversión. Fue tal el rencor que Garfio terminó cogiendo al arrogante muchacho que, de no haber tenido el nombre de su amada tatuado en el brazo, habría olvidado todo el asunto de su venganza y habría volcado su odio y energías en matar al endemoniado crío. Pan por su parte, aunque se divertía muchísimo con sus peleas, también odiaba al pirata, pues constantemente le recordaba aquello que no quería ser por nada del mundo, un adulto. Pan era lo que Garfio fue una vez y nunca sería de nuevo, Garfio era lo que Pan debería ser algún día y trataba de evitar a toda costa. Pero había algo que los dos enemigos tenían en común, un profundo temor al paso del tiempo, ambos fueron a Nunca Jamás escapando de él y temían que finalmente los alcanzase algún día.

-Hoy no he venido para luchar contigo, capitán, sino para encargarte una tarea. Me siento solo aquí, por lo que he decidido buscar unos cuantos compañeros para que jueguen conmigo. Y tú me ayudarás a traerlos a la isla-

-Refréscame la memoria, Pan. ¿En qué momento firmé un contrato para hacer negocios contigo?- preguntó el capitán

-En el mismo momento en que os permití quedaros en la isla, capitán. Con esa vela vuestro barco puede viajar entre mundos, viajaréis conmigo y transportareis en él a los niños que yo recoja. Así mismo, debéis entregarme a todos los niños que encontréis en los alrededores de Nunca Jamás-

Y así fue como Pan llevó a los niños de Hamelín, y a otros muchos, a sus dominios.

-Muchachos, no os preocupéis. Estos adultos no os darán órdenes. Solo os llevarán hasta Nunca Jamás y si alguna vez estáis aburridos y no sabéis qué hacer, podéis jugar con ellos. ¿No es así, capitán?-

Garfio se tragó una innumerable cantidad de palabras que nunca deben decirse en público. Aquel maldito crío no se conformaba con mangonearle a él y su tripulación, ahora encima debía hacer su trabajo sucio y permitir que niños les tratasen como muñecos de trapo simplemente porque se aburrían. Y para colmo de males debía estarle agradecido por su "generosidad", porque aguantar ese trato era el único modo de quedarse en Nunca Jamás y poder desarrollar su plan para cazar al Cocodrilo. Oh sí, Garfio sentía la más profunda de las animadversiones por Peter Pan y en cuanto se vengase del Cocodrilo, él sería el siguiente.

-Bienvenidos a bordo, caballeros- dijo finalmente el pirata con una sonrisa forzada

**Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, el marinero Hawkins es el padre de Jim Hawkins, protagonista de **_**La Isla del Tesoro**_**.**

**En el próximo capítulo, las aventuras de Baelfire en Nunca Jamás. Peter intenta olvidar a Wendy. **


	9. Colores en el viento

**Capítulo 9. Colores en el viento**

**Nota de la autora: Pocahontas era mi película favorita de pequeña y me ha servido de inspiración para parte de este capítulo.**

Durante todo el tiempo que Wendy estuvo fuera, la señora Darling se sentaba en una mecedora todas las noches frente a la ventana de sus hijos, dejándola siempre abierta, con la esperanza de que su hija volviese cuanto antes. El señor Darling iba todos los días a Scotland Yard, preguntando si tenían información nueva, por pequeña que fuera, cualquier indicio del paradero de su primogénita. No había en todo Londres padres más preocupados que los Darling. Baelfire se sentía terriblemente impotente, pues aunque sabía lo que había pasado, no podía contarlo, pues nunca le creerían. ¿Cómo explicarles que una sombra siniestra se había llevado a su hija a una tierra mágica llamada Nunca Jamás? ¿Por qué no pudo Wendy hacerle caso? Él también hacía guardia frente a la ventana junto a su madre adoptiva, mirando al cielo estrellado hasta que el cansancio podía más que ellos. Allí los sorprendió Wendy la mañana que la Sombra la llevó de vuelta a su hogar por órdenes de Pan.

Los señores Darling abrazaron y besaron a su hija durante toda la mañana, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Cientos fueron las veces que preguntaron dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, quién se la había llevado, pues se negaban a creer que su hija se hubiese marchado sola de casa por voluntad propia; cientos fueron las veces que Wendy guardó silencio, de todos modos no la habrían creído aunque se lo contara. Baelfire podía notar lo triste que estaba Wendy, quien delante de sus padres sonreía, pero en cuanto se daban la vuelta volvía a agachar la cabeza profundamente abatida. En un breve momento que los dejaron a solas, Wendy confesó a Bae la amenaza de la Sombra. Aquella noche ninguno de los dos niños pegó ojo y cerraron la ventana. Pero la Sombra no fue, pues sus padres insistieron en dormir con sus hijos esa noche y la siguiente. La tercera volvieron a dejarlos solos, y fue el momento que aprovechó la Sombra para entrar y llevarse a Baelfire con ella.

Pasaban los días y el sentimiento de culpa que sentía Wendy no hacía sino aumentar. La policía también realizó una investigación ante la desaparición del muchacho, pero al saber que no era hijo natural de los Darling, sino un muchacho callejero adoptado, parecieron poner menos empeño en ello. Preguntaron si había desaparecido algo de valor. Wendy estaba furiosa, no soportaba que considerasen al valiente chico un ladrón solo por no ser de noble cuna. Baelfire no se había escapado por la noche con la vajilla de plata y los bolsillos llenos de pan, aprovechándose y burlándose del buen corazón de sus padres, se había sacrificado por salvar a sus hermanos. Era un héroe, no un ladrón desagradecido. La señora Darling volvió a montar guardia frente a la ventana, con su hija a su lado. John y Michael fueron trasladados a otra habitación por su seguridad. Wendy la acompañaba, era culpa suya que el muchacho hubiese desaparecido.

Pasó un mes, pasó otro. Los señores Darling no perdían la esperanza, en el poco tiempo que el muchacho estuvo con ellos llegaron a encariñarse con él verdaderamente. Volvían a interrogar a su hija, con la esperanza de saber dónde había estado o si eso podía darles pistas para encontrar a Baelfire. Pero Wendy seguía guardando silencio. Nunca la creerían. El sentimiento de culpa se hacía insoportable, a esto había que añadirle la nostalgia y el corazón roto. Pensaba en los Niños Perdidos, llorando por las noches pidiendo volver con sus madres, pensaba en Peter, el niño maravilloso del que se había enamorado y que una mañana sin venir a cuento obligó a regresar a su casa y amenazó con llevarse a sus hermanos a cambio. Wendy tomó la decisión de volver. Intentaría rescatar a Bae de las garras de Pan, hablar con él y convencerle de dejar a sus hermanos en paz. Haría un trato con él. Si quería un niño Darling, sería a ella.

Wendy escribió una carta en la que explicaba a sus padres su intención de ir a rescatar a Bae, que no se preocupasen, pues ella estaría bien, y que no permitiría le ocurriese nada malo a sus hermanos. Se despidió de John y Michael, que dormían plácidamente en sus camas, y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, por si la Sombra sentía la tentación de llevarse a alguno de ellos. Debía darse prisa, su madre iría a desearle buenas noches de un momento a otro para sentarse frente a la ventana abierta.

-Yo tengo fe- dijo muy decidida

A los pocos segundos, llegó la Sombra. Wendy se agarró a ella con firmeza y voló con ella dirección segunda estrella a la derecha.

Peter y Wendy se observaban el uno al otro con curiosidad, igual que el día que se conocieron. Wendy procuraba mostrarse tranquila, aunque en su interior temblaba como una hoja, rezando porque Peter aceptase su trato.

-¿Por qué has vuelto, pajarito?- preguntó él con su habitual tono arrogante

-Tu Sombra se llevó a uno de mis hermanos, Baelfire. He venido a llevármelo de vuelta a casa- dijo ella

-¿Y qué te hace pensar qué podrás llevártelo? Ahora es uno de mis muchachos-

-Él no es un niño perdido. Tiene una familia que le quiere, un hogar. Por favor, ya tienes muchos compañeros, no le necesitas. Ni a John y Michael tampoco-

-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio de perdonar a tus hermanos?-

-Yo me quedaré aquí. Para siempre-

-Yo mismo te expulsé de Nunca Jamás- dijo él entre risas- ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que te quedes esta vez?-

-Me necesitáis aquí. No te atrevas a decirme que no porque sé que es mentira. Sí realmente tu Sombra me trajo aquí por error me habrías mandado de vuelta en seguida, no un mes después. Los niños lloran por las noches, necesitan una madre. Y además, no me dijiste adiós. Tú dijiste que decir adiós significa irse lejos, e irse lejos olvidar. Si no me dijiste adiós, significa que no quieres olvidarme-

Peter estaba muy serio, Wendy procuraba controlar su respiración.

-Si tantos deseos tienes de quedarte, no seré yo quien te lo impida- dijo finalmente

-¿Y mis hermanos?- preguntó ella

-Podrán seguir en vuestra gran casa y vuestra familia perfecta. Vamos, los chicos se alegrarán de ver de nuevo a su madre-

Efectivamente, los chicos se alegraron mucho de ver de nuevo a Wendy, los más pequeños incluso corrieron a abrazarla. Félix permaneció apartado con Rufio, como siempre, pero saludó a Wendy con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa. Peter era el que estaba más sorprendido, pues no esperaba volver a verla, sin embargo, ahora que estaba de nuevo allí, no pensaba dejarla marchar.

-Dijiste que Baelfire estaba relacionado con el "corazón del creyente más puro". ¿Sabes algo nuevo al respecto?- preguntó Peter a la Sombra

-De momento nada. ¿Has cambiado de opinión con respecto a la muchacha?-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no utilizaré el corazón de Wendy? Esperaremos. Tenemos tiempo-

-Cada vez menos. Pan, no eres solo tú el que está muriendo. La magia también. El reloj de arena no indica únicamente el tiempo que te queda de vida, sino también el de la magia. La magia es lo que permite que el tiempo quede en suspenso en la isla, cuando se agote en Nunca Jamás pasará el tiempo como en cualquier otro lugar. Aunque no mueras cuando caiga la arena, sino restauras la magia envejecerás igualmente-

-Solucionaré el problema de mi inmortalidad y el de la magia en la isla, deja de presionarme-

La noche de su llegada, una vez en la soledad de su antigua casita del árbol Wendy lloró hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente, la muchacha decidió dar un paseo sola por la jungla, sentía ganas de llorar pero no estaba dispuesta a que la viesen. No se mostraría débil ni vulnerable. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, no se dejaría quebrar. Guardó sus ropas inglesas en su casita del árbol y se puso de nuevo su traje con los colores de la jungla. Sus pies la alejaban más y más del campamento, paseando por zonas que no había llegado a visitar la vez anterior, al menos ella sola, pero sabía que si se perdía Peter no tardaría mucho en encontrarla y llevarla de nuevo con los demás. Pensaba en su familia, en su pobre madre, la tristeza que sentiría al ver que su hija mayor había vuelto a desaparecer, pensó en su padre, a quien nunca había visto llorar hasta el día en que volvió a su casa, pensó en sus hermanos, ahora a salvo de la Sombra, pensó en Nana, su querida, valiente y paciente perrita niñera, y pensó en Baelfire, esperaba que la Sombra lo hubiese devuelto con sus padres, al menos así tendrían un pequeño consuelo. De pronto sintió como se elevaba en el aire. Había caído en una de las trampas de los indios. Pataleando en el aire, se dispuso a cortar las cuerdas con su cuchillo, cuando oyó una voz.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. Si tienes un poco de paciencia te bajaré ahora mismo y con más delicadeza que si rompes la red. Tardé dos semanas hacerla-

Era Tigrilla. Wendy dejó de patalear y dejó que la muchacha india la bajase. Una vez en el suelo, la invitó a comer con ella en el poblado. Wendy pudo observar que Tigrilla se comunicaba con la gente de su tribu en su lengua natal, pero con ella hablaba en perfecto inglés. Tigrilla entonces le contó cómo llegaron ellos al País de Nunca Jamás.

_(Flashback. Virginia. Principios del s. XVII)_

Los Pickaninny somos un pueblo pacífico, no nos gustan las guerras ni la violencia. Vivimos en armonía con la naturaleza y todos los seres vivos, cultivamos la tierra, cazamos y pescamos pero no en masa, respetamos también a los animales, pues ellos estaban en la tierra mucho antes que nosotros. A veces domesticamos algunos, pero en general preferimos dejarles que vivan salvajes y libres, al igual que nosotros. Nos encomendamos al sol, la lluvia y el viento. Celebramos los nacimientos y lloramos las muertes, pero consideramos que ésta no es si no parte del viaje, hacia otra vida nueva. Llevábamos una vida tranquila, hasta que un buen día aparecieron un grupo de hombres blancos. Venían de muy lejos, más allá del océano, sus pieles eran pálidas y sus ropas extrañas. Sentimos curiosidad, pues nunca habíamos visto personas así. Venían a asentarse en lo que ellos llamaban el Nuevo Mundo. No nos importaba compartir la tierra con ellos, pues aunque su aspecto y su lengua eran diferentes a las nuestras, la tierra no tiene dueño, y eran personas como nosotros, ya he dicho que respetamos a todos los seres vivos, sean como sean. A pesar de que nuestro exterior sea diferente, por dentro todos somos iguales. Todos tenemos la sangre roja, todos sentimos y padecemos, todos lloramos y reímos en el mismo idioma. Pero ellos no parecían querer ser amigos nuestros. Nos llamaban salvajes, nos obligaron a abandonar nuestros hogares y pretendieron expulsarnos de nuestras tierras, no entendíamos por qué. Parecían odiarnos aunque nunca hicimos nada para provocar en ellos tal emoción. Ellos talaban los árboles indiscriminadamente y excavaban la tierra en busca de algo llamado oro, algo que por lo visto tenía mucho valor para ellos, pero nosotros ni teníamos ni le encontrábamos utilidad. Nos llamaban paganos porque no rezábamos a su dios. Los Pickaninny habíamos convivido en el pasado con otras tribus que también tenían características diferentes a las nuestras y nunca fue un problema, pero para ellos parecía que sí.

Debo decir que no todos los hombres blancos eran malos y peligrosos, Algunos de ellos eran verdaderamente amables, nos enseñaron su lengua y sus costumbres, nos enseñaron su cultura y su religión, sus métodos modernos. Algunas de las cosas nuevas que nos enseñaron fueron verdaderamente útiles, especialmente en los campos de la medicina y la agricultura. Se establecieron relaciones amistosas y algunos de los nuestros accedieron a vivir como ellos. Nosotros los ayudamos a asentarse, los alimentamos en casos de necesidad y ellos a su vez también nos protegieron de los miembros más radicales de su comunidad. Procuramos enseñarles que aunque no supiésemos las mismas cosas que ellos, no éramos ignorantes, ni salvajes, ni bárbaros. Durante un tiempo convivimos en paz, lamentablemente ésta llegó a su fin. Algunos de esos hombres blancos se cansaron de nosotros, los que nos odiaban sin ninguna razón, y no contentos con expulsarnos de nuestras tierras decidieron exterminarnos. Afortunadamente, uno de nuestros amigos en su poblado nos avisó a tiempo. No queríamos luchar con ellos, pero si nos atacaban defenderíamos a nuestras familias. El hombre sabio de nuestra tribu dijo que si queríamos conservar la vida debíamos huir. No queríamos huir, pero tampoco luchar, por lo que ese mismo día al alba, pocas horas antes de que llegaran con sus trajes que brillaban al sol y sus armas que escupían fuego, el hombre sabio lanzó una judía trasparente al suelo. Nadie sabe cómo consiguió esa judía, pues el hombre sabio tiene acceso al mundo místico de los espíritus y sabe cosas que nosotros no conocemos. Al caer, la judía abrió un gran agujero en la tierra que trasportó a toda la tribu a este lugar, una tierra que el hombre sabio visitaba en sueños durante su niñez, donde nunca envejecemos. Echamos de menos nuestra tierra, pero al menos logramos sobrevivir. Poco a poco nos asentamos de nuevo aquí y lo establecimos como nuestro nuevo hogar.

_(Fin del flashback)_

Wendy había escuchado la historia de Tigrilla en un silencio sepulcral, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho, Tigrilla- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- Siento todo lo que el hombre blanco os ha hecho-

-Tú no nos has hecho nada malo- intentó tranquilizarla Tigrilla

-Aún así quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que los colonos hicieron a tu tribu y han hecho alrededor de todo el mundo-

-Agradezco tu disculpa de corazón, Wendy. Sé que no todos sois como esos hombres. Sé que algunos deambulan por el mundo como lobos hambrientos destruyendo todo a su paso. Pero también sé que hay personas buenas, personas que respetan a los demás, personas que ayudan a las demás de manera desinteresada. Quizá poco a poco logremos entender que nuestras diferencias son sólo superficiales y que por dentro todos somos iguales y no tenemos razones para vivir enfrentados ni odiarnos-

Wendy se hizo la firme promesa de no volver a tener prejuicios ni despreciar a nadie por el color de su piel, su lengua, sus orígenes o sus creencias. Nunca lo había hecho y desde luego no tenía intención de empezar entonces. Tigrilla era la persona más sabia que Wendy había conocido, y que seguramente conocería jamás.

-Ahora me siento como una egoísta. Yo llorando por mi familia cuando vosotros habéis sufrido una verdadera tragedia- dijo la muchacha

-No eres una egoísta, Wendy. Te sacrificaste por tus hermanos, eso es algo muy noble. Echas de menos a tu familia, es natural. Yo me sentiría muy honrada de tener una hermana como tú. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, Wendy-

-A mí también, Tigrilla-

-Puedo enseñarte mi lengua y mi cultura. Y tú puedes enseñarme la tuya, puedes hablarme de tu poblado, Inglaterra. Siento mucha curiosidad por otras culturas-

-Me encantaría. ¿Qué pasó cuando conocisteis a Peter? No me ha contado mucho, solo que le pareció de mala educación expulsaros porque estabais aquí antes que él y ya os habían expulsado antes de vuestras tierras-

-Peter Pan llegó aquí mucho tiempo después que nosotros. Era un niño encantador y muy alegre, siempre en compañía del hada Campanilla. Cuando supo nuestra historia dijo que él no nos conquistaría, ni nos impondría su forma de vida y sus costumbres. De vez en cuando nos visitaba, aunque en general se mantiene alejado de nosotros, ya sabes que no le gustan los adultos. Viene a "jugar" a veces, él y sus compañeros. El muchacho empezó a cambiar cuando esa siniestra sombra sin dueño se arrimó a él. Ya no era tan alegre, sino más oscuro, dejó de ser Peter y se convirtió en Pan. Nunca Jamás se volvió tenebrosa. No te fíes de esa sombra, Wendy, ni un pelo. No es tan inofensiva como parece a simple vista. Además es capaz de arrancar la sombra de otras personas y así provocarles la muerte-

-No me gusta esa sombra-

-Pan parece diferente desde que tu llegada. En realidad, todo Nunca Jamás es diferente. Cuando tú llegaste volvió la luz. Los llantos de los niños dejaron de escucharse por las noches. Un día volvió a ser todo oscuro y supe que te habías marchado. Ahora has vuelto y has traído contigo el sol. Pan volvió a ser Peter, gracias a ti es mejor-

-¿Tú te enamoraste de él?- preguntó Wendy al cabo de un rato, pues había notado el modo en que su nueva amiga se ruborizaba cada vez que mencionaba a Peter

-Creo que todas nos enamoramos de Peter de algún modo. Pero tú eres la única a la que ha prestado atención alguna vez. Como a ti te trata no ha tratado a nadie antes. Tú eres especial, Wendy, tanto para él como en general. Nunca permitas que te infravalore, no lo mereces-

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que Wendy decidió volver al campamento. Pronto cenarían y los niños querrían escuchar su cuento. Había empezado a contarles las _1000 y una noches_ y estarían ansiosos por saber cómo continuaba. Wendy prometió visitar a su nueva amiga a menudo y ambas se despidieron con un abrazo. Antes de marcharse, Tigrilla selló su amistad con Wendy realizando una fina trenza con pequeñas cuentas de madera y plumas de águila. Wendy a su vez hizo a Tigrilla una pulsera de cuero con pequeñas caracolas que encontró en la playa.

Peter pareció sinceramente aliviado cuando vio de nuevo a Wendy después de todo el día. Se había propuesto no permitir que sus sentimientos le hiciesen débil, sin embargo no podía evitar su deseo de estar cerca de la muchacha. Tampoco soportaba verla triste, él quería que sonriese. Era consciente de que añoraba a su familia, pero esperaba que también pudiese ser feliz allí.

-¿Tu madre tenía la ventana abierta esperando tu regreso?- le preguntó él cuando estaban a solas en la playa

-Sí. Y ahora mismo sé que también la tendrá abierta. Siempre estará abierta- dijo ella muy convencida

-Tienes suerte. Yo también pensé que mi madre tendría la ventana siempre abierta, pero cuando volví a casa después de tanto tiempo no solo estaba cerrada, sino que había un nuevo niño en mi cama-

En ese momento por fin Wendy pudo comprenderlo todo. Pudo comprender también el miedo que tenía Peter a ser abandonado, a estar solo, por eso no dejaba ir a los Niños Perdidos, por eso no la dejaba ir a ella. Wendy miró una vez más la fotografía de su familia.

-A lo mejor hay una explicación para eso-

-Sí, que no me querían. Como tampoco querían sus padres a los Niños Perdidos-

-Eso no lo sabes-

-Sí, sí que lo sé. Wendy, ya sé que los niños lloran por las noches, pero este es su único hogar. Y el mío-

-Podrían encontrar un nuevo hogar. Quizá si los dejas marchar encuentren una buena familia que los quiera y los adopte-

-Eso no lo sabes. Prefiero no arriesgarme-

Wendy sabía que era una batalla perdida. Peter no dejaría ir a los Niños Perdidos porque entonces estaría solo, pero tampoco aceptaría ir con ella a su mundo porque no quería crecer. Decidió dejar el tema y volvió a mirar de nuevo la fotografía de su familia.

-Olvídalos, Wendy. Olvídalos a todos. Vente conmigo allí donde nunca, nunca jamás tendrás que preocuparte por cosas de mayores- dijo Peter, que se había puesto de pie y le ofrecía su mano a Wendy, de nuevo con aquella voz irresistible

-Nunca es muchísimo tiempo- dijo la muchacha

-No eres mi prisionera. Espero que lo sepas. Eres la Madre de los Niños Perdidos. Y puedes ser la reina de Nunca Jamás. Mi reina. Si tú quieres. Quédate conmigo en la isla y empecemos una nueva vida juntos-

Wendy se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo y tomó finalmente la mano que le ofrecía Peter. No olvidaría a su familia, lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella.

**En el próximo capítulo, Wendy se acostumbra de nuevo a la vida en Nunca Jamás. Peter intenta lidiar con sus sentimientos y se siente cada vez más confuso, además lleva a Wendy a la Roca Calavera. **


	10. Bajo un trillón de estrellas

**Capítulo 10. Bajo un trillón de estrellas**

Había pasado casi un año desde que Wendy regresó a Nunca Jamás cuando Campanilla la habló por primera vez. Preguntó a la muchacha si le gustaría hablar con Baelfire. Peter había intentado evitar que la muchacha supiera que Bae estaba en la isla, prohibió a sus compañeros mencionar el tema e incluso acercarse a él. Que el chico prefiriese mantenerse apartado de los demás le ayudó un tiempo. Pero Wendy terminó por descubrirlo por su cuenta. Esperaba que la Sombra lo hubiese devuelto a su casa en cuanto ella llegó, pero no fue así. Peter retenía a Bae en la isla por alguna razón que ella no comprendía. El hada guió a Wendy hasta la cueva de Bae, pero antes de marcharse, Wendy la detuvo.

-Campanilla, gracias. No sé por qué lo haces, pero gracias-

-No me he portado bien contigo. Y me gustaría compensártelo- dijo el hada con sinceridad

-Gracias-

Aunque la actitud del hada para con Wendy había mejorado considerablemente, Campanilla todavía quería a la muchacha fuera de Nunca Jamás, pero esta vez por razones muy diferentes. Sabía que Baelfire planeaba escapar y esperaba que convenciese a Wendy para irse con él, sentía lástima por la chica y quería que volviese con su familia. Pero especialmente, porque desconfiaba de la Sombra. El hada era leal a Peter, muy leal, ésta era la primera vez que desobedecía una de sus órdenes, pero era por una buena causa, Bae y Wendy tenían buen corazón y no quería que ellos también se corrompieran.

Baelfire dibujaba en las paredes de la cueva cuando Wendy entró. El chico al principio no parecía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sabía que la Sombra era capaz de crear ilusiones y temía que aquella fuera una de ellas. Hasta que Wendy lo abrazó y supo que era real.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto?- preguntó él casi llorando

-Vine a rescatarte. Porque no soportaba que no tuvieses una familia. Tú te sacrificaste por mis hermanos y yo he querido devolverte el favor-

-No tenías que hacerlo-

-Pues claro que tenía que hacerlo. Eres mi hermano y mi amigo, Bae-

Los dos jóvenes amigos pasaron toda la tarde hablando, Bae le explicó sus intenciones de escapar de allí. Había fabricado un mapa para volver a casa, siguiendo una técnica de estudio de las estrellas que le enseñó Garfio, en un coco. Dijo que en cuanto descubriese el modo, ambos se escaparían.

-Si descubres el modo de escaparte, Bae, hazlo. Pero yo no iré contigo-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Wendy? No puedes quedarte aquí-

-Hice un trato con Peter-

-¿Con Pan? No lo cumplirá, es un mentiroso, Wendy, no puedes fiarte de él-

-Sí lo cumplirá. Lo sé. Pactamos que yo me quedaría aquí si dejaba libres a mis hermanos. No me iré, Bae, di mi palabra-

-Volveré a por ti, Wendy. Te rescataré-

-No. Si logras escapar, intenta empezar de nuevo. Vive tu vida, Bae, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien-

-Pero Wendy-

-Es mi decisión, Baelfire. Prométeme que si logras escapar no volverás a por mí-

-Pero…-

-Prométemelo-

-Está bien. Te lo prometo- aceptó finalmente a regañadientes

Baelfire sabía que era inútil intentar convencerla, la chica era testaruda como una mula, por lo que ambos decidieron no perder más tiempo discutiendo y aprovechar el poco tiempo que tuviesen. Al anochecer Wendy regresó al campamento.

-Peter, sé que Baelfire está en Nunca Jamás- la muchacha se enfrentó a él después de la cena y el cuento, estaba muy enfadada y se sentía engañada

-¿Quién?- preguntó él haciéndose el loco

-Sabes perfectamente de quién te hablo-

-¿Cómo has dado con él?-

-Explorando la isla-

Wendy no mencionó que Campanilla la había llevado hasta la cueva, no quería causar problemas al hada.

-¿Has estado con él?- Peter sonaba celoso

-Hicimos un trato, Peter. Yo me quedaba y dejabas en paz a mis hermanos-

-Baelfire no es tu hermano-

-No necesitamos tener la misma sangre para ser hermanos. ¿Estás celoso?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Sí que lo estás. Dime, ¿por qué lo retienes aquí?-

Tras permanecer un rato pensativo y en silencio, Peter decidió llevar a Wendy a la Roca Calavera.

-La magia está muriendo, pajarito, y Nunca Jamás con ella. Muere porque cada vez menos niños creen en ella. Los niños cada vez saben más y creen menos, tienen menos imaginación, que es de lo que se nutre esta isla. La arena de este reloj indica el tiempo que le queda a la magia-

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? - preguntó ella, siempre deseosa de ser útil

Peter la tomó por los hombros y acarició un mechón de su cabello. "Pues sí, podrías entregarme tu corazón. Eso me salvará y me permitirá vivir para siempre", quiso decir, pero no pudo. La miró a los ojos, acarició su mejilla y su labio inferior con el pulgar, y supo que jamás podría pedirle que hiciera algo así. Jamás podría hacer daño a su pajarito, al menos no directamente. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de la muchacha ni siquiera por la vida eterna.

-No. Me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Para salvar Nunca Jamás, se necesita fe. La fe en su forma más pura. Tu hermano Baelfire está relacionado de algún modo con la salvación de la isla, pero no sé cómo. Por eso le retengo aquí, para descubrirlo-

-¿Cómo puede estar Bae relacionado con la salvación de la magia? Él la odia, destruyó a su familia-

-¿Sabes algo de los orígenes de Bae? Él proviene de una tierra llena de magia, el Bosque Encantado. Su padre era el Oscuro, un ser poseedor de una magia sumamente poderosa-

-Bae me dijo que su padre murió-

-No fue así. En realidad el Oscuro abandonó a su hijo por conservar su magia. Supongo que la otra versión era más fácil de contar-

-¿Esperas que Bae posea la misma magia que su padre? ¿O que este te ayude a salvar la Nunca Jamás?-

-No sé exactamente el papel concreto que debe ejercer Baelfire en la salvación la magia, la Sombra aún no lo ha descubierto, pero es fundamental que permanezca en la isla hasta entonces-

-¿No le harás daño, verdad? Prométeme que no harás daño a Bae-

-Yo…-

-Por favor, Peter. Por mí. Prométeme que nunca harás daño a Baelfire-

-Tienes mi palabra, Wendy-

-¿De verdad?-

-Puede que no sea el chico más formal de la isla pero siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-Gracias-

Con esta promesa cesaron los ataquen indiscriminados contra Baelfire. A partir de ese momento Peter y los Niños Perdidos dejaron en paz al muchacho.

No era la toda la verdad lo que la había contado, pero era la única verdad que podía contarla. En realidad Peter no disfrutaba mintiendo a Wendy, nada de nada, le dolía como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero en esta ocasión no podía ser sincero con ella. Si Wendy supiese que él se moría y que ella era capaz de salvarlo, la muchacha no dudaría ni un solo instante en hacer lo que le pidiese. Ella era así, siempre intentando ayudar, siempre dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás. Tenía un corazón de oro y si Peter la informaba de que con ese corazón él se salvaría, ella se lo entregaría sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque supusiese que esto le causaría su propia muerte. Y eso Peter no pensaba permitirlo, prefería mentirla antes que contarle aquella verdad.

Pasaba el tiempo en Nunca Jamás, los días se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años, y Wendy no olvidaba a su familia, ni su familia la olvidaba a ella. La cosa había dejado de ser un juego hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero los Niños Perdidos seguían refiriéndose a ella como "madre" o "mamá Wendy", realmente necesitaban una madre, alguien que mitigase sus carencias afectivas y contrarrestarse la actitud salvaje y despreocupada de Pan. Los niños mayores a veces resultaban difíciles, pero en general todos ellos la respetaban. La diferencia entre el respeto que los niños sentían por su líder y el que sentían por ella era que uno nacía del temor y el otro del cariño. Wendy era su amiga, su hermana, su madre, su reina y una de las mejores espadachines de la isla, todos la querían y preocupaban por ella, todos la trataban muy bien.

Peter había dicho que Wendy no era su prisionera, no podía abandonar la isla, pero no era prisionera. Wendy asumió que esto significaba que compartían el liderazgo y que ella no tenía por qué obedecerle. A veces discutían, Peter estaba acostumbrado a la obediencia ciega pero Wendy era rebelde y desafiante.

-Quiero irme a casa con mi mamá- dijo una noche el niño más pequeño

-Ya estás en casa y tu mamá está sentada detrás de ti- dijo Peter en un tono bastante duro

-No digo mi mamá Wendy, digo mi mamá de verdad-

-Tú te fuiste voluntariamente de tu casa, todos vosotros vinisteis a mí porque podíais oír mi música. Y mi música solo la escuchan niños que se sienten no queridos, por lo que vuestro hogar no debía ser tan fantástico-

-Echo de menos a mi mamá-

Peter debía cortar eso cuanto antes o más niños se unirían y tendría que ponerse duro de verdad.

-Nadie deja esta isla sin mi permiso. ¿Crees que tu madre te echa de menos? ¿Qué tendrá la ventana abierta esperando tu regreso? No, amigo, vuestras madres cerraron las ventanas hace mucho tiempo. Como lo hizo la mía, no les importamos-

-Mi madre tenía la ventana abierta- murmuró Wendy

-¿Qué has dicho, Wendy?-

-He dicho que mi madre tenía la ventana abierta. Y sé que ahora la sigue teniendo- alzó ella la voz

-¿Estás segura?-

-Que tu madre lo hiciese no significa que todas las demás hagan lo mismo-

-¡Basta!-

-Ni siquiera sabes si la razón por la que cerró la ventana fue porque no te quería-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡No, no pienso callarme!- gritó ella furiosa

La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un hacha. Los niños se apiñaron junto a un árbol, Félix y Rufio incluidos, intentando pasar desapercibos por si ellos mismos se veían afectados por la discusión. Devin daba la razón a Wendy en su fuero interno, pero suplicaba que la muchacha cerrase la boca no fuera que Pan descargase su furia contra ella. Félix era el miembro más leal a Pan, pero a veces la lógica de Wendy resultaba aplastante. Incluso Campanilla observaba la escena con el corazón en un puño.

-Papá y mamá se están peleando otra vez- susurró Rufio, serio por una vez

-Yo soy el rey de Nunca Jamás y si te digo que te calles…-

Peter no llegó a terminar su frase, pues la mano de Wendy se estampó con toda la fuerza que poseía en su mejilla. El campamento cayó en un silencio mortal, nadie se movía, ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar, incluso sus corazones parecieron detenerse durante un par de segundos. Aquello era totalmente nuevo y no sabían a qué atenerse. Peter se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que adquirió un tono rojizo, con una mirada de profundo abatimiento.

-Escúchame bien, Peter Pan. No soy tu prisionera, no soy una niña perdida, no soy tu servidora, no soy tu juguete. Vine aquí voluntariamente y accedí a quedarme a cambio de que perdonases a mis hermanos. Tú aceptaste mi trato. Y no solo eso, tú me nombraste Madre de los Niños Perdidos, tú me nombraste Reina de Nunca Jamás, tu reina. Al hacer eso me convertiste en tu igual, por lo que no se te ocurra volver a darme órdenes porque gracias a ti tengo el mismo derecho que tú a darlas. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí. Lo siento- dijo él apenas en un susurro

Wendy se marchó a su casita del árbol con la cabeza bien alta. El campamento seguía quieto y en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Peter seguía con la mano en la mejilla dolorida y sintió como sus compañeros le observaban.

-¡Todos a dormir!- gritó con la voz rota

El muchacho se quedó solo en un tiempo récord y descargó su furia achicharrando un árbol. Wendy no pegó ojo en toda la noche, pues sentía como la ira y la adrenalina bullían por su cuerpo. También la incertidumbre, no temor, pues ella no temía a Peter como los demás, solo incertidumbre. Ella nunca se había se había detenido a la hora de parar los pies al egocéntrico muchacho, pero lo de esa noche había sido nuevo. No estaba segura de si sus actos tendrían alguna consecuencia, pero no temía que la hiciese daño. Nunca la había hecho daño y se decía a sí misma que nunca se lo haría. Aun así no sabía que esperar al día siguiente.

El día amaneció tormentoso. Todavía se podía notar en el ambiente la tensión de la noche anterior. Los niños se sentaron lentamente y con precaución cerca de la hoguera, como ardillas que se aproximan lentamente al humano que le ofrece una galleta, a la espera de que ocurriese algo, y desayunaron en silencio. Wendy se sentó junto a ellos. Peter apareció un rato después, no dijo una palabra, se quedó apoyado contra un árbol alejado del resto, mirando un rato al suelo, otro a sus muchachos, otro a Wendy. Sin embargo Wendy no le miró en todo el día, ni le habló, ni siquiera se acercó a él. Era una técnica que utilizaba con sus hermanos y continuó usando para "criar" a los Niños Perdidos, de ese modo consiguió que se portasen bien y la obedeciesen. Cuando hacían algo bien, los recompensaba, a veces sutilmente, a veces algo más llamativo como librarles de la medicina por la noche. Cuando hacían algo mal no los reñía, les lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria, de esas que se clavan en la nuca, o los ignoraba, durante unas horas, durante un día o durante varios. De esa manera esperaba que ellos solos se diesen cuenta de que habían hecho algo mal y actuasen en consecuencia. Esa era la técnica que usó también con Peter.

El primer día, Peter también ignoró a Wendy. Pero según pasaban los días y Wendy seguía rehuyéndole y actuando como si fuese invisible, intentó ganársela de nuevo haciéndola regalos, como un ramo sus flores favoritas, azahares, sobre la cama, un nuevo libro o un cuaderno para que escribiese sus propias historias… Esperaba que siendo bueno con ella volvería a ganarse su atención, pero nada funcionaba. Peter no soportaba ser ignorado, ni tampoco que Wendy estuviese enfadada con él. Necesitaba que volviese a hablarle, que le perdonase. Peter era orgulloso, pero Wendy era paciente y si el muchacho creía que podía comprar su perdón, más le valía esperar sentado. Al cabo de una semana Peter se tragó su orgullo. Wendy estaba en la playa, sentaba sobre un árbol caído, leyendo, cuando Peter se aproximó a ella. El muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes se arrodilló y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de la chica, esperando. Finalmente, Wendy cerró el libro y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. Peter cerró los ojos y suspiró, aquello era casi tan agradable como un beso.

-Lo siento, Wendy- dijo él casi en un susurro

-Lo sé- dijo ella

-No te enfades conmigo, por favor. No me gusta que te enfades conmigo-

-Acepto tus disculpas, Peter. Pero nunca más vuelvas a cuestionarme delante de los niños- dijo ella

-Intento… intento ser mejor, Wendy. Por ti-

Aquella era la confesión más sincera que Peter había hecho desde que Wendy le conocía. Sabía cuan engreído era el muchacho, por lo que también sabía cuán difícil debía resultarle admitir algo así. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Wendy habló de nuevo.

-Peter, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos exactos hacia mí?-

Él estuvo un rato pensativo, acariciando la rodilla de Wendy.

-No lo sé-

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres que sea para ti?-

Peter levantó la cabeza del regazo de Wendy, quedándose de rodillas frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Quiero una madre, pero no quiero que tú seas mi madre. Quiero que seas algo mío, pero no mi madre. No sé el qué. No entiendo estos… sentimientos, y no me gusta no entender. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido. Tú me desafías, me desobedeces, me plantas cara-

-¿Preferirías que te obedeciese como hacen tus compañeros?-

-No. No quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que cambies ni que dejes de ser tú-

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-

-No lo sé. Quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que me pares los pies cuando me pase de la raya, quiero que gobiernes conmigo en Nunca Jamás, quiero que seas la madre de los Niños Perdidos, y quiero… no estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Siempre lo había tenido muy claro hasta ahora. Me haces sentir cosas que no entiendo, que nunca había sentido. Y no sé cómo enfrentarme a estos sentimientos. Me siento vulnerable y lo odio. Te he enseñado a luchar y a volar. ¿Qué más puede haber?-

-No lo sé, Peter. Me parece que eso es algo que se sabe cuando se crece-

-Pues yo no pienso crecer. Y no puedes obligarme-

-No te voy a obligar. Eso es algo que tienes que decidir por ti mismo-

Peter la tomó con delicadeza por la nuca y la besó.

-Esto me gusta mucho. Me gusta mucho cuando nos besamos. Sé que son cosas de mayores, pero no me importa, me gusta. Me gustaba cuando jugábamos a ser los padres de los niños, cuando jugábamos a ser esposos. Y a veces me gustaría que lo fuésemos de verdad, pero a la vez no quiero que lo seamos porque eso me haría sentir muy mayor. Estoy confuso, Wendy-

-Es normal, es normal. Yo también me siento confusa. Forma parte de la vida-

-No sé qué hacer, ni qué quiero. ¿Qué hago, Wendy?-

-Eso solo depende de ti-

-Te quiero a ti, pajarito, solo a ti. Es lo único de lo que estoy seguro-

En Nunca Jamás no se puede crecer físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente. Peter se resistía no solo a crecer sino también a madurar. Se estaba enamorando por primera vez en su larga existencia, y no lo comprendía, empezaba a saber lo que era el amor y los distintos tipos que había. Wendy en cambio había madurado en Nunca Jamás y empezaba a descubrir lo que quería de la vida. Ella también estaba enamorada, era consciente de que probablemente no era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a aquel muchacho. Peter la abrazó, como si quisiese eliminar todo espacio entre sus cuerpos, ser uno con ella. Permanecieron mucho rato abrazándose y besándose de manera más apasionada que aquella primera vez, alcanzado un nuevo grado de intimidad, diferente a todo lo que habían tenido anteriormente. Era una mezcla de aquella vez que se abrazaron cuando Peter la salvó de la sirena, aquella vez que bailaron y se besaron por primera vez, todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos anteriormente, y algo totalmente nuevo y distinto. También bailaron, al son de aquella música que Peter compuso solo para ellos. Estuvieron así hasta que el último rayo de sol desapareció en el horizonte y el oscuro cielo se cubrió con millares de estrellas. No volvieron al campamento, se tumbaron juntos en la arena y miraron el inmenso firmamento cuajado de lucecitas brillantes hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Peter fue el primero en despertar con las primeras luces de la mañana, estrechaba a Wendy entre sus brazos, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. El muchacho sintió una dicha que no había experimentado nunca. Miró el rostro dormido de Wendy, depositó suavemente un beso en su cabeza y enterró la nariz en sus bucles dorados, llenándose los pulmones con su aroma a naranja. Justo antes de que la muchacha despertase, Peter se preguntó por primera vez en su vida si tal vez crecer podía tener algo bueno.

_(Londres eduardiano)_

Dos hombres caminan por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Londres a altas horas de la noche, van cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza para evitar ser reconocidos, mirando constantemente a un lado y al otro, como si temiesen ser vistos por alguien. Giran una esquina y llaman a una pequeña puerta de madera, a los pocos segundos se aprecia luz en el marco y la puerta se abre apenas una rendija, lo suficiente como para que dueño y clientes puedan verse. El dueño es un hombrecillo de rasgos asiáticos con una larga barba blanca, los clientes unos adultos hermanos Darling.

-Rogamos nos disculpe por las horas, pero nos han dicho que usted puede ayudarnos- dijo John en voz baja

-El dinero no será un problema- aseguró Michael

El Dragón abrió totalmente la puerta, permitiendo pasar a los hermanos a su morada.

**En el próximo capítulo, los hermanos Darling se niegan a dar a su hermana por perdida e idean un plan para ir a Nunca Jamás a rescatarla. La historia de Rufio.**


	11. Perdidos y encontrados

**Capítulo 11. Perdidos y encontrados**

**Nota de la autora: acabo de darme cuenta de que he mencionado a Rufio en los capítulos anteriores pero todavía no lo he explicado, mis disculpas. Rufio es un personaje original de la película **_**Hook**_**, el más popular entre los fans, que muere a manos de Garfio. En la serie solo se le hace una pequeña mención, como un guiño a la película ya que el personaje pertenece a otra compañía y no tienen los derechos. No obstante, dado que Garfio lo menciona y Félix reacciona de esa manera, se me ocurrió que tal vez había una historia detrás. Este no es el Rufio de la película, sino uno inventado por mi basado muy libremente en ese. Me lo imagino como Ezra Miller (al igual que dije con Tigrilla, al que no le guste es libre de imaginárselo como quiera, esta es solo mi humilde opinión).**

_(Londres eduardiano)_

Cuando los señores Darling no encontraron ni un solo rastro de Wendy en toda la casa, sintieron como sus corazones se desgarraban de nuevo. Su hija, su querida hija mayor había desaparecido de nuevo. Denunciaron su desaparición inmediatamente a la policía, quienes una vez más no obtuvieron ningún resultado. No querían perder la esperanza, pero cada día se les hacía más y más difícil.

-Señores Darling, su hija desapareció anteriormente y regresó a su hogar al cabo de un mes. ¿Les dio alguna explicación de dónde había estado? ¿Con quién? Cualquier detalle que recuerden, por pequeño o insignificante que parezca, puede sernos útil- preguntó uno de los agentes

-Preguntamos cientos de veces, pero Wendy nunca dijo nada-

-Podría tratarse de una chiquillada, si dicen que desapareció anteriormente y luego regresó a casa puede que lo haya hecho de nuevo- dijo otro agente, bastante insensible para con el sufrimiento de los padres

-Nuestra hija sabe que nos causó un gran dolor cuando desapareció. Es una muchacha sensata y bien educada dudo que quisiera provocarnos de nuevo ese dolor para divertirse-

-Hace tiempo denunciaron también la desaparición de su otro hijo, un muchacho al que habían adoptado recientemente. ¿Cree que hay alguna posibilidad de que hayan huido juntos? Al fin y al cabo, los jóvenes de esa edad hacen muchas locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias, queriendo emular las fantasías románticas de los libros-

George Darling agarró el pico de la mesa con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos, intentando evitar las tremendas ganas que sentía de enviar a aquel inútil, pretencioso e insensible policía a Escocia de un puñetazo por la soberana estupidez que acababa de insinuar.

Pasaron los meses, pasaron los años y el resultado era siempre el mismo, ninguno. Llegó un momento en que Mary Darling dejó de dormir frente a la ventana y se trasladó de nuevo a su cama, pero jamás cerró la ventana. Ninguno de los Darling perdió jamás la esperanza de que algún día Wendy volviese a casa, y que trajese a Bae con ella.

De niños, John y Michael trataron de explicar miles de veces que la Sombra se había llevado a Bae y Wendy a un lugar llamado el País de Nunca Jamás, pero los adultos no les comprendían. Asumieron que alguien debió secuestrar a los jóvenes y que los niños pequeños pudieron ver su sombra. Siguieron intentando hacer comprender a sus padres la verdad, pero no lo consiguieron, los adultos no creían en la magia, y finalmente desistieron. Según fueron creciendo iniciaron su propia búsqueda, llegando a la conclusión de que si la magia se había llevado a su hermana, necesitarían magia para encontrarla. Se recorrieron los suburbios de Londres, buscando a alguien que pudiese ayudarles, hasta que llegó a sus oídos el nombre del Dragón. El Dragón resultó ser un anciano oriental con una pequeña tiendecita oculta en un callejón.

La tienda del Dragón estaba llena de los objetos más raros que los hermanos hubiesen visto en su vida, mal iluminada y apestaba a tabaco de pipa. No estaban del todo seguros de si confiar en aquel extraño desconocido, al fin y al cabo podía tratarse de un estafador más, pero tal era su nivel de desesperación que decidieron correr el riesgo. Cómodamente sentados en el despacho y con una taza de té caliente ante ellos, John y Michael procedieron a relatar los hechos al Dragón. Ante la mención de la Sombra, el hombrecillo tosió fuertemente, podría tomarse como que el humo del tabaco se le había ido por mal sitio, pero no, el Dragón había tenido algún que otro encuentro con esa Sombra en su vida. Y por supuesto sabía de la existencia del País de Nunca Jamás. Advirtió a los hermanos del peligro inmenso en que se estaban metiendo, pero ellos no tenían miedo y estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de recuperar a su hermana. Tras permanecer un rato pensativo, el Dragón se levantó, abrió un enorme baúl y sacó un objeto envuelto en un paño. Se trataba de un espejo, pero no un espejo cualquiera, era un portal, uno que les llevaría exactamente donde ellos quisiesen ir. También les entregó un frasquito lleno de tinta de calamar, advirtiendo que era un potente método para frenar la magia. Muy agradecidos los hermanos pagaron una generosa suma al Dragón y se marcharon de su tienda.

John y Michael estaban nerviosos, pero decididos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo diseñando un plan y el modo de ejecutarlo, intentando cubrir cualquier hueco, todo lo que podría hacerles fallar. Todo parecía estar listo, todos los cabos atados, de modo que respiraron hondo, dejaron delicadamente el espejo sobre el suelo y pensaron en el País de Nunca Jamás. El portal comenzó a abrirse, los hermanos se tomaron de la mano y saltaron.

_(El País de Nunca Jamás)_

Los hermanos Darling tuvieron un aterrizaje aparatoso, pero al menos llegaron a su destino, lo que significaba que el Dragón no les había timado, eso ya de por sí era una pequeña victoria. Dejaron atrás la playa y se adentraron en la jungla, no habían recorrido mucho terreno cuando un grupo de niños, liderados por un muchacho rubio y otro moreno con un mechón teñido de rojo y peinado a modo de cresta, se abalanzó con violencia sobre ellos. Intentaron defenderse y librarse de ellos, pero les superaban bastante en número, fue una tontería ir solos a un sitio desconocido pero ¿quién les habría creído?, ¿quién habría querido acompañarles? Los hermanos tenían pocas opciones y estaban deseosos de recuperar a su hermana, por lo que inevitablemente, por mucho tiempo que pasaran planeando todo, corrieron riesgos. Los Niños Perdidos ataron y amordazaron a los hermanos Darling y los llevaron a su campamento. Pan decidiría qué hacer con los adultos que habían osado ir a su isla.

-Alguien ha llegado a la isla- dijo Peter, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Wendy

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Wendy

-Sí, vamos pajarito. Veamos quién ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia-

Peter y Wendy aparecieron en el campamento, allí estaban los Niños Perdidos, bailando como maníacos alrededor de dos hombres atados a un árbol. Wendy les miró fijamente. Los desconocidos también la miraron. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, una chispa de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de los tres.

-John. Michael-

-Wendy, hermana-

Wendy corrió hacia sus hermanos, apartó a los Niños Perdidos y rápidamente se dispuso a cortar las ligaduras de sus hermanos. Los Niños se quedaron quietos, contemplando la insólita escena que tenía lugar ante ellos. Los hermanos Darling se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo largamente deseado. Eran todo sonrisas, lágrimas y palabras agradables haciendo referencia a cuánto se habían echado de menos y cuánto se alegraban de verse. Peter observaba la escena en silencio, hasta que al cabo de un rato carraspeó con fuerza, para intentar recordar a los hermanos que no estaban solos.

-Wendy, ¿no nos presentas?- preguntó él

-Estos son mis hermanos, John y Michael. Hermanos, os presento a Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos-

-Si son tus hermanos, eso los convierte en nuestros tíos- bromeó Rufio

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclamaron perplejos John y Michael

-Mamá Wendy no te enfades con nosotros, solo estábamos jugando con los tíos- volvió a bromear Rufio

-¿¡Mamá!? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- John y Michael entendían cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando

-Es una larga historia. Pero contadme qué hacéis aquí y cómo habéis llegado- dijo Wendy muy alegre

-Eso, contadnos cómo habéis llegado aquí. Los adultos no están permitidos en mi isla- demandó Peter con tono autoritario

-Te echábamos mucho de menos. Mamá y papá también. No hemos dejado de buscarte ni esperarte. Hemos venido a por ti- dijo John

Wendy no sabía qué decir. Sabía que su decisión iba a causar mucha tristeza a sus padres, pero ahora que sus hermanos se lo habían dicho era realmente consciente de ello. Así mismo se percató del tiempo que había pasado, pues ahora sus hermanos pequeños eran hombres hechos y derechos.

-Tenía que hacerlo- intentó excusarse ella

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará vuestra visita?- preguntó Peter, quien no podía esperar a que los hermanos Darling se marchasen, eran adultos y los adultos siempre lo arruinan todo

-Peter- le recriminó Wendy- Hace mucho que no veo a mis hermanos y pasaré mucho tiempo sin verlos, permite que se queden un poco-

-Está bien, Wendy, solo porque tú me lo pides-

Los hermanos Darling se vieron obligados a posponer su plan y cambiarlo por completo. La situación que se encontraron resultó muy diferente a como se habían imaginado. John y Michael pasaron unos días en Nunca Jamás, Wendy les enseñó la isla, le presentó a Tigrilla y Campanilla, les explicó que Peter y ella reinaban en la isla y cuidaban de los Niños Perdidos. Los dos hermanos no podían esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado para marcharse de allí y llevarse a su hermana de vuelta con ellos, al igual que Baelfire. Organizaron un buen plan, pero nada salió como esperaron.

Cayó la noche en la isla, los Niños Perdidos se habían retirado a dormir, o al menos a fingir que dormían, Pan les había advertido que vigilasen a, tío John y al tío Michael, que no se fiasen de ellos. John y Michael se encontraban a los pies de la casita del árbol de Wendy cuando Peter apareció.

-Venimos a despedirnos, nos marchamos- dijo Michael

-Eso está bien- dijo Peter despectivamente- No os preocupéis por Wendy, cuidaré muy bien de ella-

John extendió la mano, Peter entendió el gesto y de mala gana la estrechó. Al instante supo que fue un error. John se había cubierto el guante con tinta de calamar, Peter estaba totalmente petrificado, sin poder usar su magia. Solo para asegurarse, los hermanos desenfundaros las armas que llevaban ocultas en sus chaquetas, John apuntó a Peter y Michael entró en la casita, se cargó a su hermana al hombro y salió corriendo con John tras él. Baelfire se unió a ellos a mitad de camino. Peter furioso llamó a su Sombra, que apareció al instante.

-Despierta a los Niños Perdidos, intentan llevarse a Wendy y a Baelfire-

La Sombra lo hizo y al cabo de pocos segundos los Niños, espadas y flechas en mano, corrieron por el bosque persiguiendo a los Darling. Excepto Félix, que acudió en ayuda de su líder y amigo.

John y Michael, este último con Wendy al hombro, corrían campo a través siguiendo a Baelfire. Pero Wendy había aprendido muchos trucos y logró zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó ella

-¿A ti que te parece? Pues rescatarte, volveremos a casa ahora mismo- dijo John

-No, no lo entendéis, no puedo irme-

-Ya no tienes que temer a Pan- dijo Michael

-No le temo. Hice una promesa. Regresé aquí por voluntad propia e hice un trato con él. Prometí que si os perdonaba y os dejaba en casa con nuestros padres yo me quedaría aquí, para siempre. Yo lo decidí. No soy su prisionera-

-No tienes por qué cumplir tu promesa, Wendy. Pan no lo hará. Debemos escapar ahora que tenemos la oportunidad- intentó convencerla Baelfire

John dejó el espejo en el suelo, pero en cuanto el portal empezó a abrirse cayó una piedra sobre él, haciéndolo añicos y eliminando la única vía de escape de los Darling. La piedra fue lanzada por uno de los Niños Perdidos, quienes no tardaron en rodearles, apuntándoles con sus flechas empapadas en "sueño mortal", no estaban dispuestos a permitir que nadie se llevara a su "madre". Peter apareció poco después, Félix había conseguido limpiarle la tinta de calamar, y estaba furioso. Con un simple giro de muñeca hizo desaparecer las pistolas de los Darling, dejándolos doblemente indefensos.

-Pagaréis cara vuestra osadía. Muchachos-

Los niños apuntaron, pero Wendy se interpuso.

-Wendy, apártate- dijo Peter

-No- dijo ella muy seria

-Ya has visto lo que han intentado hacer. ¿Crees que les voy a dejar marcharse así sin más?-

-Son mis hermanos. Estaban preocupados por mí, pensaban que me había ocurrido algo malo y me echaban de menos, por eso quieren que vuelva a casa con ellos. Es normal. Perdónales, déjales volver a Londres-

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?-

-Porque yo te lo pido. Peter, hice una promesa. Prometí quedarme aquí para siempre si dejabas en paz a mis hermanos, y lo haré. Pero si les haces el más mínimo daño, del modo que sea, te aseguro que cada día del resto de mi vida intentaré escaparme de aquí. Alejarme de ti-

Tras unos tensos momentos de silencio, Peter accedió, solo porque Wendy se lo pedía. Wendy pidió también escribir una carta a sus padres, en la que intentar explicarles de algún modo que estaba bien, que sentía mucho haberse marchado sin avisar pero que fue necesario, que les quería mucho pero que por determinadas razones no podía volver a casa, que no se preocupasen más por ella.

-Ya sé que actualmente no lo parece a simple vista, pero sigo siendo vuestra hermana mayor y os digo que volváis a casa. No dejéis a papá y mamá sin ningún hijo. Es mi decisión, respetadla, por favor. No me pasará nada malo- dijo Wendy mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos

John, Michael y Baelfire se negaban a soltarla, pero no quedaba más remedio.

-Lo siento, Baelfire. Pero es imperativo que permanezcas en Nunca Jamás- dijo Peter, haciendo desaparecer al muchacho con su magia

Baelfire se encontró de repente solo en su cueva, gritó y golpeó las pareces con rabia y frustración. Tenía una oportunidad para escapar y la había perdido. Antes de que John y Michael pudiesen protestar, la Sombra los agarró por un brazo y se marchó volando con ellos. Wendy era la viva imagen de la desolación, se marchó a su casita del árbol y no salió de allí en dos días.

-¿Vas a dejar que se vayan sin más?- preguntó Félix

-Félix, amigo, a veces parece que no me conoces- dijo él con una mueca malvada en el rostro

Peter no habría tenido problema en hacer sufrir cruelmente a los hermanos Darling, pero Wendy le había pedido que no les hiciese daño, por lo que decidió conformarse con asustarlos mediante un accidentado y movidito viaje de vuelta a Londres. La Sombra no paraba de variar la velocidad a la que volaba, aumentar y disminuir la altura, soltar a los hermanos y volver a cogerlos cuando casi habían llegado al suelo, todo por sorpresa. Finalmente, los soltó sin ninguna delicadeza frente a su casa, a demasiada altura como para que no se hicieran daño. John y Michael se golpearon con fuerza contra el duro asfalto y las heridas les duraron varias semanas. Pero el sentimiento de fracaso era mucho peor que cualquier lesión física.

Pasó una semana y Wendy continuaba triste, aunque ya no se recluían en su casita, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola o con Tigrilla, la única persona con la que hablaba. Una tarde estaba sola en la playa, mirando el mar, cuando Rufio se acercó a ella. Curiosamente, Félix no le acompañaba aquella vez.

-¿Sigues pensando en tu familia?- preguntó él con una media sonrisa amistosa

Wendy solo asintió.

-Ya sé que ahora mismo esto no te servirá de ningún consuelo, pero quería decirte, porque no te lo dije antes, que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Todos los niños nos alegramos, Nunca Jamás es un lugar mejor desde que tú llegaste. Tú no sabes cómo era todo antes. Eres una madre estupenda, la mejor que podríamos tener. Sé de lo que hablo, créeme-

Wendy se permitió una media sonrisa y estrechar la mano de Rufio con cariño.

-Aunque no lo parezca, esto es un hogar y una familia para muchos de nosotros. A pesar de todo es lo mejor que tenemos. Tú no lo comprendes porque tienes una buena familia que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. No todos tuvimos eso. Y no lo digo sólo por los huérfanos, algunos teníamos una familia que, bueno, para tener una familia así es mejor no tener ninguna. Yo no fui deseado. Mis padres no quisieron tenerme. No fui más que un estúpido error de una noche llena de cerveza que arruinó sus vidas para siempre, me lo recordaban todos los días. Mis padres intentaron abandonarme nada más nacer, pero un vecino les vio y advirtió al sheriff, quien les obligó a quedarse conmigo. Pero no se rindieron, mientras viví con ellos no dejaron una y otra vez de deshacerse de mí, intentando que me perdiese en el bosque o cosas así, pero parece que nací con una brújula en el cerebro pues siempre encontraba en modo de volver a casa. Me ignoraban, casi hacían como si no existiera y cuando me hablaban era con desprecio, para mandarme algo o para reprochármelo. La mayoría de las veces era yo mismo quien conseguía mi propia comida. Según fui creciendo empecé a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de los insultos y de dos personas que en lugar de quererme no les importaba lo más mínimo si vivía o si moría. Una noche escuché la más extraña y bella música que había oído en mi vida y la seguí. Entonces me encontré con Pan, que me ofreció no solo un hogar, sino un lugar donde podría hacer lo que quisiera sin que ningún adulto volviera a maltratarme jamás. Pasado un tiempo dejé de escuchar la música, al principio me inquieté pero pronto comprendí que era porque por primera vez en mi vida me sentía querido. Fue el momento más feliz de toda mi vida. Venir aquí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Este es mi hogar, Wendy, y esta mi familia. Solo quería que lo supieras-

No había rencor ni resentimiento en su voz, únicamente tristeza. Pero tampoco se lo había contado para causar lástima o compasión, ni siquiera para intentar justificar sus actos, solo quería contárselo, desahogarse y sacar de su interior algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando. Únicamente Félix y Peter conocían su pasado, y ahora ella también. Wendy lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si intentase de algún modo darle todo el cariño del que sus padres siempre le privaron. Ahora estaba segura de que su bravuconería, su actitud relajada e incapacidad de tomarse nada en serio debían tratarse de mecanismos de defensa, fingir que todo le resbalaba era preferible a que se descubriese cuan roto se sentía por dentro. Rufio, aunque técnicamente estaba en sus últimos años de adolescencia, se dejó recibir mimos como un niño pequeño.

-Ojalá fueras tú mi madre- susurró

-Lo soy- afirmó ella

Peter estaba enfadado, Wendy llevaba una semana sin hablarle y esquivándole y estaba muy triste. Peter no permitía que nadie se le acercase, ni la Sombra, ni Campanilla, ni Félix. Odiaba ver triste a Wendy. Malditos adultos y su afición por arruinarlo todo, en cuanto atisban un resquicio de felicidad intentan destruirlo. Las cosas iban perfectamente hasta que llegaron John y Michael e intentaron llevarse a su hermana de vuelta a Londres con ellos. Wendy echaba de menos a su familia pero que aparecieran sus hermanos pequeños ya adultos lo hizo todo real, ser consciente de que el tiempo pasaba aunque ellos no lo notasen y en algún lugar había unos padres esperando a que su hija regresase al hogar. Peter sintió curiosidad por esa familia, quería saber qué tenían de extraordinario como para provocar ese estado de ánimo en la reina de Nunca Jamás. Se arrodilló sobre la orilla del lago y realizó el hechizo. Al instante apareció el interior de una casa, allí pudo ver a John y Michael, abrazando a sus padres y deseándoles buenas noches; pudo ver también que ya no había perro, pues Nana había muerto de vieja tiempo atrás; por último vio a George y Mary Darling, que tumbados en la cama leían otra vez la carta que les había escrito su hija. La señora Darling dejó la carta en su mesilla de noche, junto a una fotografía de Wendy sobre la que depositó un beso antes de apagar la luz. Una vez más soñó con su hija: "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy", la llamaba una y otra vez. La ventana estaba abierta, igual que siempre, y nunca dejaría de estarlo.

Peter se quedó mirando a Mary Darling, Wendy se parecía mucho a ella, se preguntó si ella olería también a naranja o a flores como su madre. Peter había olvidado el rostro de su madre, pero no su aroma. También tenía la vaga impresión de que debió tratarse de una mujer muy guapa.

-Quiere muchísimo a Wendy- dijo- Yo también la quiero. No puede ser de los dos, señora-

Peter estaba furioso y triste a la vez. ¿Por qué esa madre no podía aceptar y comprender que Wendy nunca volvería? ¿Qué él también la necesitaba? Aunque odiaba a los adultos debía reconocer que ver así a Mary Darling no le provocaba ninguna felicidad, se preguntó por un momento si su madre también se habría puesto así cuando él se escapó. No, se dijo, mi madre cerró la ventana. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, una pequeña parte de sí mismo sabía que él también era responsable de la tristeza de Wendy, pues si ella extrañaba a su familia, él era el que le impedía volver con ella.

Voló en busca de Wendy y cuando la encontró, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta ese mismo lago, donde le enseñó las imágenes de su familia. Wendy cayó de rodillas y acarició la superficie del agua, como si de algún modo pudiese así sentir el tacto de su madre, su padre y sus hermanos. No se molestó si quiera en ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Si quieres puedes marcharte- dijo Peter muy serio

Ella se giró para mirarle al tiempo que se levantaba, con una expresión de completa perplejidad.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó ella incrédula

-Que puedes irte. Volver con tu familia-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-No- sonó tan frágil, tan lastimero, como un niño pequeño que suplica a su madre el primer día de colegio no le deje solo en aquel lugar extraño- Pero no quiero obligarte a estar aquí en contra de tu voluntad-

-Hice una promesa, Peter-

-Te libero de ella. Si regresar a Londres con tu familia te hace feliz, adelante. Sea cual sea tu decisión, me guste o no, la aceptaré y la respetaré-

Peter estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Wendy lo abrazó y le acarició los cabellos, como sabía que a él tanto le gustaba, inspirando su aroma al bosque tras la lluvia.

-Podrías venir conmigo. Y los Niños Perdidos, podría convencer a mis padres para que los adopten, y si no a todos seguro que podemos encontrar familias buenas y cariñosas que los quieran-

-Si voy contigo, me mandarían a la escuela. Y luego a una oficina. Y un día me despertaría con barba-

-Me encantaría verte con barba, Peter-

-Lo siento, Wendy. Pero yo nunca me convertiré en una persona mayor-

-¿Y tus compañeros?-

-Llévatelos si quieres, siempre puedo conseguir más-

Por una parte Wendy sabía que lo decía porque estaba dolido, lo notaba en el temblor de su voz y en el modo en el que le esquivaba la mirada. Por otra también sabía que iba en serio. Le horrorizaba la idea de dejar allí a los Niños Perdidos, pero también la de condenar a otros niños a aquel destino, a otros padres a perder a sus hijos.

-Te amo, Peter. Nunca lo dudes. Pero a veces incluso las personas que más se quieren tienen que tomar caminos diferentes en sus vidas. Nunca te olvidaré, te lo prometo. Por mucho que crezca. Aun cuando sea una viejecita arrugada y con el pelo blanco siempre me acordaré de ti-

Peter no dijo nada. Solo esperaba que ella no le pidiese otra vez que se marchase a Londres con ella, porque no se creía capaz de rechazar la propuesta por segunda vez. Pero Wendy no lo hizo, en cambio hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó ella- ¿Te olvidarás de mi?-

Solo entonces Peter la miró, ofendido por la duda.

-¿Yo? ¿Olvidarme de ti? Nunca-

Y la besó una y otra y otra vez. Y por cada beso susurraba un "nunca". Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron, haciendo imposible saber a quién pertenecía cada una.

-Vete antes de que cambie de idea y me sea imposible dejarte marchar- suplicó

Wendy fue a su casita del árbol a recoger sus cosas, se despediría de los Niños Perdidos antes de marcharse, les contaría un último cuento y les daría la medicina. Se aseguraría de que no tenían nada roto o que requiriese zurcir, los arroparía y se iría con la Sombra, de vuelta a su hogar, a su familia. Hablando de la Sombra, en ese momento entró por la pequeña ventanita.

-No puedes irte, Wendy- dijo

Wendy no recordaba la última vez que la Sombra habló con ella. La verdad era que la inquietaba muchísimo. Tanto Tigrilla como Campanilla le habían dicho que no se fiase de ella y la actitud que mostraba la ponía la piel de gallina, pero podía ser extremadamente convincente y persuasiva.

-Peter me ha dejado marchar- dijo ella

-Porque sabe que sufres y él no quiere que sufras. Pero no puedes marcharte-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Peter te contó que la magia de Nunca Jamás se moría, pero no te lo contó todo-

-Me dijo que dentro de mucho tiempo nacerá un niño con el corazón del "creyente más puro" y que eso salvará la magia. Y que ese niño está relacionado de algún modo con Baelfire, por eso debe quedarse aquí-

-Eso no es todo. Peter no quiso contártelo para no preocuparte, pero lo cierto es que la magia no es la única que muere. Él también-

Wendy sintió como se le paraba el corazón.

-Su juventud se nutre de la magia de este lugar, cuando desaparezca él morirá con ella. Pero tú puedes evitarlo-

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- dijo Wendy, se había sentado sobre la cama, sus manos temblaban

-Tu fe. Tú creías en la existencia de este lugar y en Peter mucho antes de que yo llegase a tu ventana. La fe es una magia muy poderosa, Wendy. Los Niños Perdidos también creen, pero ellos provienen de un mundo lleno de magia, han convivido con ella toda su vida, saben que existe. Tú en cambio vienes de un mundo sin magia y aun así creías en ella sin tener ninguna prueba, lo cual tiene mucho más mérito de lo que tú piensas. Cuando viniste aquí empezaste a restaurar la magia, no hiciste que la arena del reloj dejase de caer pero sí lo ralentizaste, si te vas ahora seguramente empezará a caer mucho más deprisa. No tengo la seguridad de que aguante hasta que nazca ese niño, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo sucederá ese nacimiento. Debes quedarte aquí, Wendy. O todo se perderá. Tu fe puede mantener vivo el País de Nunca Jamás y a Peter. ¿Qué crees que sucederá con la isla una vez que la magia desaparezca? ¿O con los Niños Perdidos? No podemos saberlo pero no será nada bueno. Eres mucho más importante de lo que piensas, Wendy. Puede que tu familia te necesite, pero aquí te necesitan mucho más. Debes quedarte-

Wendy encontró a Peter en su casa en el Árbol del Ahorcado. La habitación de Peter se parecía a la de Wendy, solo que menos ordenada y sin flores. Había una mesita con una jofaina y una palangana, un pequeño espejo, no había armario, por doquier había objetos de lo más variado (juguetes, algún libro, plumas de ave, armas, plantas, prototipos fallidos de flautas…), una silla que había conocido tiempos mejores sobre la que descansaba un penacho indio, una alfombra y una enorme cama con el cabecero de madera ligeramente decorado con motivos vegetales y una cocha que entre su color y lo arrugada que estaba siempre, pues Peter nunca se molestaba en hacer la cama, a Wendy le parecía hecha de hojas entrelazadas, pero en realidad era suave y cálida.

Peter estaba tumbado sobre la mencionada cama, tocando una melodía que Wendy no conocía. Tan concentrado estaba en su música que no percató en la presencia de la muchacha hasta que ésta habló.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Peter se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar la voz de Wendy que dio un respingo.

-¿Por qué no te dije qué?- preguntó él

-Tú ya lo sabes. Eres un mentiroso, Peter Pan. Dices que los adultos son mentirosos, pero tu mientes casi como respiras. Deja de mentirme y puede que yo deje de enfadarme contigo. Yo no puedo confiar en ti si me mientes-

-Hay cosas que si te las cuento te alejarán de mí para siempre-

-Si continúas mintiéndome será cuando me pierdas para siempre-

Y Wendy le contó lo que le había dicho la Sombra. Peter observó que no era toda la verdad. "Solo lo que Wendy necesitaba saber", le diría la Sombra después, cuando está le informó de por qué la muchacha Darling no debía abandonar la isla.

-No me iré, Peter. Me necesitáis aquí-

-¿Y qué hay de lo que tú necesitas? ¿O tu familia?-

-Tienen a mis hermanos. Aquí se me necesita más-

La decisión de Wendy estaba tomada, pero aún así no le resultaba nada fácil. Peter la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó como nunca, sintiéndose muy feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él y Nunca Jamás. Aunque la culpabilidad le duró poco, pues Peter era un egoísta. Pero se prometió que desde aquel día haría feliz a Wendy, si ella iba a renunciar a todo lo menos que podía era hacerla feliz. También prometió que desde aquel día no le mentiría nunca más, ni ocultaría nada. Entregó a Wendy un pequeño espejo de mano. Un hechizo permitía ver a las personas en espejos o superficies reflectantes, pero otro permitía comunicarse con esa persona. Otro espejo fue entregado a los Darling para que de ese modo Wendy pudiese comunicarse con su familia.

-Háblame de ti, Peter- pidió ella

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- preguntó él sin comprender muy bien

-Todo. Tú lo sabes todo de mí: mi pasado, mis gustos, mis defectos, mis virtudes… Yo también quiero saberlo todo de ti. Necesito saber que confías en mí-

-Confío en ti más que en nadie, pajarito. Confío en ti más incluso de lo que confío en Félix o en Campanilla. Pero, ¿por qué quieres saber cosas de mí?-

-Porque en toda relación es necesario conocer al otro. No se puede establecer una relación de ningún tipo basada en ideas preconcebidas o engaños. Tiene que basarse en el amor, la confianza y el respeto mutuos-

-Hay cosas que no te gustarán-

-Aun así quiero saberlas-

Y Peter le contó todo sobre él, hasta que no hubo un solo aspecto de la vida del otro que no conociesen. Lo cierto es que Wendy era la única persona de Nunca Jamás con la que Peter procuraba ser siempre sincero, se sentía incapaz de mentirla, sabía que algunas cosas podían hacerla enfadar pero era preferible eso a contar una mentira que ella tarde o temprano terminaría por descubrir, y entonces su enfado sería peor. Solo así lo que había entre ellos podía funcionar. Aunque prometió no volver a mentirla ni ocultarle nada, Peter siguió escondiendo que Wendy poseía el corazón que le concedería la inmortalidad, porque eso algo que nunca podría decirle.

Esa noche Peter durmió con Wendy en su casita del árbol. Desde aquella noche en la playa, Peter pasaba algunas noches en la casita de Wendy. Empezó durmiendo en la alfombra, pero Wendy finalmente lo medio obligó a dormir en la cama con ella. Peter tenía pesadillas, no a menudo, pero cuando las tenía eran más dolorosas que las de otros niños, duraban horas y muchas veces lloraba en sueños. Cuando esto ocurría Wendy se levantaba, apoyaba la cabeza de Peter en su regazo y le acariciaba los cabellos mientras le cantaba una nana de su propia invención, hasta que se calmaba. Como Wendy terminaba quedándose dormida también y se despertaba con dolor de espalda por dormir en el suelo en una postura un tanto incómoda, dijo que la próxima vez Peter y ella dormirían juntos. Peter sabía que los esposos y esposas dormían en la misma cama, aunque no sabía por qué. Suponía que como se querían tanto querían seguir juntos incluso cuando no estaban despiertos, y así poder proteger al otro de los malos sueños. Como hacía Wendy. Peter sabía que dormir juntos en la misma cama también era cosa de mayores, pero al igual que hizo con los besos, decidió que como le gustaba lo haría igualmente. Esa noche Peter tuvo una pesadilla y Wendy lo consoló y cantó su nana.

**Por si alguien se lo está preguntando, la nana que canta Wendy es **_**The Second Start to the Right**_** (BSO Peter Pan y Peter Pan 2: regreso al País de Nunca Jamás).**

**En el próximo capítulo: el capitán Garfio secuestra a Wendy. ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? Más drama.**


	12. Flora in Fraganti

**Capítulo 12. Flora in Fraganti**

_(Flashback. Londres)_

Mary Darling no fue la única que sufrió terriblemente la marcha de su hija mayor. George Darling era un hombre práctico, serio y bastante frío, pero el día que su niña desapareció sintió en lo más profundo de su alma que la culpa era suya pues no había sido capaz de comprender ni ser más paciente con su hija. Amargado por los remordimientos, juró que no saldría de la perrera de Nana hasta que Wendy volviera. Sentía que eso era lo justo y lo correcto, pues siempre había sido quizá un poco exagerado. Por mucho que su mujer le pedía amablemente salir de ella, él siempre replicaba que ese era el lugar que le correspondía. Incluso iba a trabajar dentro de la perrera, todas las mañanas unos hombres se encargaban de transportarla en un coche, que lo llevaba a la oficina y regresaba a casa de igual modo a las seis. El señor Darling, que siempre había sido muy orgulloso y muy sensible a la opinión de los vecinos, en aquellos momentos parecía importarle bien poco lo mucho que su esperpéntico comportamiento llamaba la atención.

-Esto es un castigo para ti, ¿no es así, George? ¿Estás seguro de que no estás disfrutando con ello?- le preguntó con timidez su esposa en una ocasión

-¡Pero mi amor!- respondió él ofendido

También desde aquel día fue mucho más cariñoso y atento con John y Michael y con Nana, pues también pensaba que una de las razones por las que su hija desapareció era porque no la había demostrado bien cuánto la quería y cuán importante era su familia para él.

Recuperar a Wendy fue una de las mayores alegrías que sintió George Darling en su vida, fue por eso que volver a perderla, y a Baelfire, le rompió una vez más el corazón y le devolvió a la perrera. La gente pronto dejó de hablar y burlarse de aquel hombre y pasaron a admirarle profundamente. Incluso su jefe, uno de los hombres más rancios y que menos aguantaba las tonterías y chiquilladas de toda Inglaterra se solidarizó con él, al menos al principio. Lamentablemente la perrera se vio infectada de termitas y acabó hecha astillas. George Darling intentó sustituirla por otra, pero su jefe, quien ya se había cansado de ser solidario, le advirtió que si volvía a presentarse a trabajar con esa payasada no se molestase en volver. El señor Darling estuvo a punto de ofrecer a su jefe tomar su empleo y hacer algo anatómicamente imposible con él, pero dado que necesitaba el trabajo para alimentar y proporcionar un techo a su familia finalmente desechó la idea. Pero no pasó un solo día sin que diese un beso y un abrazo a sus hijos y les dijese cuanto les quería. Tristemente la tragedia posee una singular habilidad para unir a las personas, y en este caso unió aquel matrimonio y aquella familia más que nunca.

Una mañana George y Mary Darling encontraron un espejito de mano sobre su mesilla de noche, casi se desmayaron al cogerlo y ver el rostro de su hija en el cristal. Los señores Darling no creían en la magia, no comprendían cómo era que podían ver y hablar con su hija a través de un espejo, no entendían cómo era que su Wendy y Baelfire no habían cambiado, seguían teniendo la misma edad que el día que desaparecieron. Pero una vez más podían ver a sus hijos y decidieron no protestar. Lo importante es que gracias a aquel espejo los Darling podían saber de Wendy y Baelfire. Hablaban todos los días. Por desgracia la alegría duró poco, pues en 1914 el mundo decidió entrar en guerra, en el que fue uno de los conflictos más mortíferos de la historia. John, que siempre había sido el más patriota, fue de los primeros en alistarse y Michael se unió a su hermano en las trincheras poco después. George Darling también fue llamado a filas. Mary Darling, deseosa de ayudar de algún modo, trabajó como enfermera en el hospital, atendiendo a los heridos y a todas las víctimas de la guerra, uno de estos fue su propio marido, que tras ser herido en el frente fue trasladado a Londres. De los millones de víctimas que se cobró la Primera Guerra Mundial, dos de ellas fueron los señores Darling, él a consecuencia de la infección de las heridas causadas por un ataque con bomba de gas mostaza, ella de una grave gripe que contrajo en el hospital. Murieron juntos, dados de la mano, con una foto de su familia en el bolsillo.

_(Fin del flashback)_

_(El País de Nunca Jamás)_

El día que Wendy supo del trágico destino de sus padres, lloró desconsolada durante toda la noche y tuvo fuertes pesadillas durante varios días. Esta vez fue Peter quien se encargó de abrazarla y consolarla por las noches, sintiéndose un miserable desgraciado, pues por culpa de su egoísmo la persona que más le importaba en el mundo no había podido pasar con su familia sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Trae aquí a mis hermanos, Peter- le casi exigió una noche- Me da igual si odias a los adultos o si estás enfadado con ellos. Trae aquí a John y Michael, no puedo perderlos a ellos también-

Y Peter, en contra de los deseos de su Sombra, lo hizo. John y Michael se trasladaron a vivir con la tribu de los Pickaninny, pues no querían saber nada del campamento de Pan. No tardaron en adaptarse a la vida allí, aunque nunca les gustó el País de Nunca Jamás, soportaban vivir allí porque al menos estaban con su hermana y Baelfire. John y Michael deseaban volver a Londres, puede que sus padres hubiesen fallecido, que la ciudad hubiese cambiado, y solo Dios sabía que habría sido de su casa, pero para ellos era su hogar, era el único lugar que aceptaban como hogar. En cambio, para Wendy su hogar era el lugar donde estaba con sus seres queridos.

Pasaron muchos años, aunque en Nunca Jamás eran difíciles de calcular. Baelfire seguía planeando cómo escapar de allí y llevarse a los Darling consigo. Desde que sus hermanos estaban en la isla ya no se sentía solo, pero aquel lugar seguía sin ser un hogar para él. Para él un hogar era un lugar que echaba de menos cuando estaba lejos, donde además estaría su familia. Un hogar para Baelfire sería cualquier sitio lejos de Nunca Jamás donde viviera con sus seres queridos. Sentado sobre un acantilado, observaba el _Jolly Roger_ navegando a lo lejos, aun sentía resentimiento por Garfio, y entonces se le ocurrió. La nave del manco pirata usaba una vela especial para viajar entre mundos, una vela hecha de las plumas del caballo Pegaso y podía levantar el barco entero y hacerlo volar. El capitán la escondía celosamente en su camarote, desplegándola únicamente cuando viajaban, y Baelfire sabía dónde la guardaba. El muchacho iría al _Jolly Roger_, conseguiría la vela de Pegaso y la usaría para escapar del País de Nunca Jamás.

Una noche pudo observar como Garfio y algunos de sus compañeros se dirigían en balsa a tierra. Aunque no era habitual que los piratas visitasen la isla, de vez en cuando se atrevían a hacer alguna incursión. Bae supuso que Garfio quería buscar el campamento de Pan o algún medio que poseyera la isla para derrotar al "Cocodrilo". Bae vio en esta excursión su oportunidad, supo que tendría que actuar con celeridad, pues no sabía cuánto tardarían los piratas en regresar. Podría haber usado el polvo de duende e ir volando al barco, pero tras la mala experiencia que había tenido en su vida con la magia, rechazaba usarla fuera cual fuera la necesidad. Lo que sí hizo fue tomar algo de polvo de amapola, pues seguramente el barco no estaba vacío y no quería ser descubierto ni enfrentarse a algún pirata borracho, sería descubierto y todo su plan se iría al traste.

En cuanto los piratas pusieron un pie en la playa y se adentraron en la jungla, Bae, armado con su espada, salió de su escondite y remó rápidamente hasta el barco. No necesitaba una linterna, pues con la luz de la luna tenía suficiente iluminación. No tenía tiempo que perder. Él mismo había fabricado su propia balsa. Llegó al barco y trepó, asegurándose de que la cubierta estaba vacía, muy silenciosamente empezó a desplazarse por el barco. Cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo, esparció el polvo de amapola, de manera que todo pirata que quedaba en el barco cayó en un profundo sueño, si el ron no se le había adelantado. Por mucho que odiase a Pan, tenía que reconocer que sus lecciones de supervivencia y escape eran muy útiles. Velozmente y sin hacer un solo ruido, Bae entró en el camarote el capitán y buscó la vela en su escondite, la encontró, pero cuál no sería su frustración cuando se percató de que era demasiado grande y de que él solo no sería capaz de transportarla. Desenvainó su espada y cortó un pedazo que le resultase más manejable, rezando para que aun así la vela funcionase, doblándola cuidadosamente se lo escondió bajo la ropa y dobló así mismo la vela de manera que Garfio no descubriese la mutilación de ésta a menos que la desplegase. Salió del barco con el mismo sigilo y remó de nuevo a la isla justo antes de que los piratas regresasen. Una vez en su cueva, ocultó la vela lo mejor que pudo, consciente de que nadie más que él debía saber de su existencia, pues suponía su único medio de escape.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo Garfio y sus secuaces durante el tiempo que Baelfire les robaba? El infame capitán estaba más que harto de aquel demonio de Pan, por lo que una vez más se adentró en la isla no solo esperando encontrar algo que le permitiera derrotarle, sino también al Cocodrilo. Buscaba polvo de duende, "sueño mortal", cualquier cosa con la que poder derrotar a sus enemigos. Y fue durante esta excursión que se topó con la casita de Wendy. Garfio sabía la importancia que tenía aquella muchacha para Pan y se le ocurrió que podía serle de utilidad. Ocultos tras los arbustos, aguardaron el momento en que Wendy regresase de visitar a sus hermanos y sus amigos los indios y se dirigiera al campamento de Pan, nada más verla, los piratas se abalanzaron sobre ella. La metieron en un saco e intentaron inmovilizarla, pero Wendy era una luchadora y aun a ciegas empezó a patalear y a golpear a sus atacantes para librarse de ellos, pero antes de que lograse alcanzar su cuchillo o su espada, el capitán la golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria con su garfio y la dejó inconsciente. Los piratas regresaron rápidamente al barco con su presa, antes de que nadie los descubriese, pero tarde para detener a Baelfire.

Wendy se despertó un par de horas después con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. No tenía sangre pero sí un incipiente chichón que alguien se había molestado en cubrir con hielo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en una cama, en un camarote iluminado débilmente por la luz de una vela. Mareosa, procedió a levantarse lentamente, aguantando el reflejo de vomitar. Ya en pie y aun sujetando la bolsa de hielo contra la cabeza, caminó por el camarote y tambaleándose llegó hasta la puerta. El señor Smee la esperaba al otro lado. Wendy supo dónde estaba y para su horror comprobó que también estaba desarmada. Al menos la alivió comprobar que estaba vestida. Con una educación que Wendy ignoraba el pirata del gorro rojo poseyera, la indicó que le siguiera, ofreciendo incluso el brazo para que la muchacha se apoyara. Ella desconfiaba, pero viendo que la costaba caminar en línea recta y no le quedaba más remedio, tomó finalmente el brazo que ofrecía Smee. No tardaron en llegar al camarote del capitán.

Smee abrió la puerta a Wendy con una galantería propia de los nobles caballeros de las novelas románticas. El camarote estaba sencilla pero elegantemente decorado con cortinas rojas y una alfombra a juego. Velas iluminaban toda la habitación con su titilante luz dorada. Y en el centro una gran mesa llena hasta los topes de mangares que hacen la boca agua solo con pronunciar su nombre. Presidía la mesa el capitán Garfio, con una enorme sonrisa y los más exquisitos modales tan bien aprendidos en su Colegio Eton.

-Oh, querida, me alegra ver que has despertado. Por favor toma asiento. Te estaba esperando- dijo cortésmente

Wendy no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero a pesar de su desconfianza se sentó a la mesa, aun se sentía mareada y el suave bamboleo del barco no hacía sino aumentar esa sensación. Al momento de sentarse, Smee con delicadeza le colocó una servilleta impecablemente limpia en el regazo y le ofreció una copita de ron y un puro, Wendy rechazó ambas ofertas.

-Wendy Darling. Es un gran honor tenerte en mi barco. Francamente debo admitir que no estaba seguro de si aceptarías mi invitación- dijo de nuevo Garfio

-¿Invitación?- exclamó Wendy indignada- De donde yo vengo esto que habéis hecho vos recibe el nombre de secuestro-

-Lamento si el trato de mis hombres fue rudo. Verás, llevan tanto tiempo en el mar y sin una madre que me temo han olvidado sus modales-

El tono de Garfio siguió siendo increíblemente cordial durante toda la velada.

-¿Y a qué debo el placer de vuestra invitación, capitán?- preguntó Wendy con ese tono mezcla de cortés y sarcástico propio de las damas y profesoras que había visto toda su infancia

-Pensé que te gustaría alejarte un rato de las obligaciones maternas. Por favor, come, nuestro cocinero se ha esmerado esta noche especialmente para ti-

A pesar de todos sus años en Nunca Jamás, Wendy no había olvidado ni un ápice de sus modales. Y decidió que lo mejor en aquella situación sería comportarse como la señorita que sus padres la habían enseñado a ser. La comida ciertamente estaba deliciosa. Para amenizar la velada, Garfio procedió a contar algunas de sus aventuras en alta mar, si eran ciertas o no ya es otra historia. No poseía la habilidad de Wendy, pero desde luego sabía mantener la atención del público.

-¿De verdad conocisteis a Barbarroja? ¿Y a Long John Silver?- preguntaba Wendy fascinada

-Preciosa, soy el único hombre al que temía Barbacoa. Y el propio capitán Flint temía a Barbacoa- afirmaba Garfio

-Es impresionante-

-Oh, muchas gracias. Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. Hablemos de ti, preciosa. Dime, no he podido dejar de observar que tienes muchos conocimientos sobre la piratería, ¿alguna vez has pensado hacerte pirata?-

-Debo admitir, capitán, que cuando era más pequeña, pensaba en llamarme Flora in fraganti-

-Un nombre precioso. Me sentiría más que dichoso de contar contigo entre mi tripulación. Y mis muchachos también-

Smee rió de un modo más llamativo de lo que debería y Garfio se vio obligado a mandarle callar con una mirada que helaba los huesos. Wendy pudo notar que había un doble sentido oculto entre las palabras del capitán.

-¿Qué diría tu madre si fueses pirata?- preguntó de nuevo el capitán

-Mis padres fallecieron en la guerra- respondió ella con tristeza

-Oh, lo lamento muchísimo, tesoro. Mis padres también murieron cuando yo era pequeño. Y mi querido hermano mayor también me dejó. No pensemos en cosas tristes que no podemos cambiar ni evitar. Hay una cosa más que me gustaría saber de ti, Wendy. Ahora que hemos empezado a conocernos mejor. Tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo viniste a parar aquí?-

-He de admitir que me escapé de casa. Mis padres querían que creciese-

-Crecer. Sí, se lo que es eso. Mi padre también quería que creciese. Entonces no entendía por qué. Crecer está lleno de complicaciones, responsabilidades y todos esos sentimientos liándolo todo. Cuan afortunado es Pan de vivir libre de ellos-

Wendy le miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y horror.

-Ah, no, preciosa. Pan no puede amar. Es parte del enigma de su existencia. Y en caso de sentir algo, dudo que sea amor en el sentido estricto de la palabra-

Wendy miró a su plato vacío sin poder ni querer creer las palabras del capitán pirata. Ella estaba totalmente segura de sus sentimientos por Peter, pero si era cierto que lo que él sentía no era amor, entonces ¿qué era? En aquel momento Wendy era la viva imagen de la congoja. No, se dijo a sí misma, Garfio estaba equivocado. El pirata no conocía tan bien al muchacho como ella. Puede que Peter nunca la hubiese dicho con palabras que la amaba, pero se lo demostraba cada día con sus acciones, el modo de hablarla, de mirarla, de sonreírla, de acariciarla el rostro con delicadeza por las mañanas.

-Querida mía. No lloréis. No tiene por qué ser así- continuó el pirata- Verás, yo también era reacio a crecer en un principio y el solo pensamiento de ello me producía una profunda angustia. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que tanto si lo quería como si no, crecer era algo que tenía que hacer. Y una vez que lo acepté, me sentí mucho mejor. Y descubrí que no era tan horrible, no es todo tan tedioso, restrictivo y lleno de responsabilidades. Desde luego puede parecer mejor y más fácil la vida despreocupada de la infancia. Pero hay mucho más en la vida adulta. Y tú lo sabes-

-Sí, lo sé-

Wendy admitió por primera vez en voz alta una realidad de la que hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta. Y al igual que le sucedió a Rufio cuando la confió su pasado, esto la hizo sentirse liberada, más ligera. Como ya se ha dicho, no es posible crecer físicamente en Nunca Jamás, pero sí mentalmente, y Wendy había madurado. Si bien todavía encontraba ventajas en la infancia, había descubierto que la adultez era mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Durante mucho tiempo Wendy había deseado aventuras, y no había dejado de hacerlo, simplemente ahora quería otras cosas de la vida. Quería cosas distintas. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no la importaba crecer, incluso quería hacerlo. Quería ser escritora, quería formar su propia familia, casarse y tener hijos. ¿Era eso malo? ¿Iba eso en contra de todos sus anteriores deseos de vivir una vida llena de excitantes aventuras? Por supuesto que no. Había tiempo para todo, tiempo para divertirse, tiempo para ser responsable. Wendy había podido experimentar muchas aventuras y las quería seguir experimentando, solo que ahora se sentía preparada para vivir otra totalmente diferente, pues formar una familia no significaba despedirse de ellas para siempre. El mismo hecho de ser parte de una ya es una aventura en sí. Ella sabía que el matrimonio y la maternidad no eran para todas las mujeres, pero para ella sí. Había pensado incluso el nombre que le gustaría poner a su hija, Jane. Observó un momento a Garfio, recordando lo que le resultó tan fascinante de él cuando le conoció, era un adulto en un mundo de niños, la prueba de que el tiempo pasa lo queramos o no y tarde o temprano debemos aceptar.

-A ti te gustaría crecer algún día, Wendy. Pero Pan en cambio preferiría sufrir la peor de las torturas y la más lenta de las muertes antes que eso. Yo podría hacer tu deseo realidad, preciosa. Si tú quieres, puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu mundo para que crezcas. O puedes enrolarte en mi barco y navegar por los mares, lo que desees- ofreció el capitán

-¿De verdad me llevaríais de vuelta a casa, Garfio?- preguntó ella

-Killian, por favor-

¿De verdad me llevaríais de vuelta a casa, Killian?-

-No tienes más que pedirlo, tesoro-

La conversación se vio bruscamente interrumpida por una nerviosa llamada a la puerta. Intentando ocultar su fastidio, Garfio abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Smee, que les había dejado a solas un rato antes, llevaba su gorro rojo en las manos y algo brillante se removía dentro de él.

-Discúlpame un momento, he de tener unas palabras con mi primer oficial-

Garfio cerró la puerta tras de sí. Wendy se levantó velozmente y pegó el oído a la puerta, había reconocido ese brillo y ese sonido, era Campanilla.

Campanilla se encontraba dando un paseo por la jungla cuando oyó un grito, volando rápidamente en dirección del sonido fue testigo de cómo los piratas secuestraban a Wendy y la llevaban a su barco. El hada los siguió. Una vez en el barco intentó mantenerse oculta y espió la conversación del capitán y la muchacha, intentando averiguar cuáles eran los planes de Garfio y si podía ayudar a su amiga. Tan concentrada estaba en escuchar que no se percató de que el leal señor Smee se acercaba por detrás hasta que la capturó en su gorro rojo como a una mariposa.

-Lamento mucho molestarle, capitán- se disculpó Smee- Pero por lo visto tenemos un polizón a bordo-

-Vaya, vaya. Hola Campanilla. ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas?- dijo Garfio

Como respuesta, Campanilla pronunció una serie de blasfemias y maldiciones que, de no haber sido ellos piratas, se habrían desmayado. Garfio cogió uno de los faroles que colgaban de la pared y, sacando la vela, encerró dentro a la pequeña hada, no sin antes atarla de brazos y alas con un cordón.

-Nada de trucos, querida, no me gustaría tener que romper una de esas preciosas alas. O pronunciar ciertas palabras. Ponla a buen recaudo, señor Smee-

-Sí, capitán-

Alisándose la chaqueta, Garfio volvió a entrar en su camarote, donde se encontró a Wendy sentada frente a la mesa, como si no se hubiese movido de su sitio. Pero en realidad Wendy lo había oído todo. El capitán se sirvió una copa de ron y ofreció otra a Wendy, que ella rechazó educadamente, diciendo que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-La noche es joven, querida mía. Igual que nosotros- dijo

-Killian, creo haber tomado una decisión. Aun así, me gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para reconsiderar su generosa oferta- dijo ella

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Smee ha preparado un camarote para ti. Ve a descansar-

El capitán acompaño a Wendy a sus aposentos y una vez la dio las buenas noches, cerró su puerta con llave y regresó a su camarote a por más ron. Wendy esperó a que la noche estuviese bien avanzada y dejase de oír ningún ruido. Cuando estuvo segura de que todos los piratas se habían dormido o al menos caído presa del estupor del alcohol, utilizó unos alambres llevaba ocultos en sus botas a modo de ganzúas. Puede que si Garfio la hubiese secuestrado la primera vez que visitó Nunca Jamás habría creído sus palabras, pero a estas alturas no era ni de lejos la misma chica inocente e ingenua y tras tantos años conviviendo con un experto mentiroso era capaz de detectar la mentira en otras personas con bastante facilidad. Ella misma mentía cada vez mejor, aunque no era algo de lo que se sintiese orgullosa. Debía admitir que las palabras sobre la incapacidad de Peter para amar la chocaron bastante al principio, pero procuró fingir que estaba mucho más afectada por ellas de cómo se sentía realmente. Aunque le habían gustado mucho las historias de Garfio, pues las de piratas siempre fueron sus favoritas, fue capaz de ver a través de las palabras del capitán y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Garfio no la había "invitado" a su barco porque quisiera ofrecerla una tranquila cena, o un viaje de retorno a Londres, y menos aun un puesto dentro de su tripulación. Todo lo que hacía Garfio tenía que ver con lo mismo, capturar a Peter Pan. Garfio había secuestrado a Wendy con la esperanza de obtener así información sobre el niño mágico, atraerle hacia su barco y tenderle una trampa.

Wendy se deslizó en el mayor de los silencios por el barco, buscando a Campanilla. Finalmente la encontró en la bodega, aun dentro del farol, oculta entre las botellas de ron. La joven se apresuró a liberar al hada y la apremió a ocultarse. Justo cuando llegó a la cubierta, se encontró cara a cara con Garfio y Smee.

-Parece que he vuelto a subestimarte, Wendy. Un error que no pienso volver a cometer-

Wendy parecía estar acorralada, pero Campanilla se acercó por detrás de los piratas y los golpeó con un remo. La muchacha cogió a la pequeña hada y corrió por la cubierta, pero antes de lograr saltar por la borda, uno de los camaradas de Garfio la atrapó. Wendy soltó a Campanilla.

-Avisa a Peter, corre. Dile que es una trampa. No te preocupes por mi- dijo ella mientras forcejeaba con su captor

Campanilla no quería dejar sola a Wendy, pero el pirata empezó a pronunciar las palabras y la muchacha lo silenció con un cabezazo en la nariz antes de que las terminase, por lo que el hada se vio obligada a alejarse volando a gran velocidad. Para asegurarse de que Wendy no volviese a escaparse Garfio la ató al mástil del _Jolly Roger_, afirmando que con la primera luz de la mañana la haría caminar por la plancha.

-¿Para qué esperar hasta mañana, capitán?- preguntó ella con el mayor de los desprecios posibles, no queriendo darle la satisfacción de verla asustada

-Confío en que tu querido Pan venga a rescatarte. Le estaré esperando- dijo él de un modo tan siniestro que hasta el más fiero de los lobos de mar habría temblado

Peter buscaba a Wendy por toda la isla cuando apareció Campanilla casi sin aliento y le contó lo sucedido. Peter bullía de rabia y odio contra el pirata. Despertó a los Niños Perdidos, quienes al saber que habían secuestrado a su madre se apresuraron a coger sus armas y prepararse para la batalla. Fue a buscar a Baelfire y los hermanos Darling y les contó lo sucedido.

-Sé que no confiáis en mí y no os culpo por ello. Pero vuestra hermana me importa más de lo que nadie sabrá jamás y estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperarla-

Era la primera vez que Peter admitía sus sentimientos en voz alta, los habitantes de Nunca Jamás tenían una idea de ello, pero que él lo dijese en voz alta lo hizo más real.

-Es una trampa, Peter. Todo el asunto. Garfio la secuestró para intentar sonsacarla información sobre ti, ahora confía en que vayas a rescatarla y entonces intentará mataros a los dos- advirtió Campanilla

-Pues no podemos permitir que eso pase, ¿no crees, Campanilla? Esta vez o Garfio o yo- dijo el muchacho muy confiado y decidido

**En el próximo capítulo, Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos acuden al rescate de Wendy. El gran duelo Pan-Garfio tendrá lugar. ¿Quién vencerá?**


	13. El rescate

**Capítulo 13. El rescate**

Wendy finalmente cedió a un pequeño sueño a pesar de estar atada al mástil de un barco pirata, despertándose con la primera luz de la mañana. No tenía miedo y aunque lo tuviera no permitiría que los piratas lo notasen. Sabía que de un momento a otro Garfio la obligaría a caminar por la plancha, era buena nadadora por lo que no temía ahogarse. Sabía también que Peter acudiría en su rescate, pero al mismo tiempo que lo esperaba quería que no lo hiciese. Garfio planeaba acabar con el muchacho de una vez por todas y ella quería evitarlo a toda costa. Durante gran parte de la noche había intentado liberarse de sus ataduras, pero los piratas tenían mucha más experiencia haciendo nudos que ella deshaciéndose de ellos, y solo logró hacer que las muñecas le sangrasen con el roce de las cuerdas.

-No es una vergüenza necesitar que me rescaten. No me hace menos ni me convierte en una damisela en apuros. Yo sola he salido de muchos apuros pero todos en algún momento todos podemos precisar ser rescatados. No me gusta nada sentirme indefensa, pero no siempre es posible librar nuestras batallas solos. No es una vergüenza pedir ayuda si alguna vez se necesita. Seguro que hasta esos valientes héroes de los cuentos en algún momento de sus vidas necesitaron ayuda para algo, solo que nunca nos han contado esa parte de la historia- decía ella

Desde su "privilegiado" lugar pudo ser testigo de los preparativos. Los piratas afilaban sus espadas, que relucían con los primeros rayos de sol. El capitán estaba en su camarote, afilando tanto su garfio como su espada, impregnando esta última con "sueño mortal". Cuando Starkey se atrevió a preguntarle cómo era que utilizaba el veneno que mató a Liam y al bueno de Hawkins, pues Starkey era uno de los marineros estaba con Garfio desde el principio, el capitán se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir "soy pirata". Iba también a impregnar el garfio pero no tuvo tiempo, pues a lo lejos escuchó el inconfundible graznido de Peter Pan.

-Se han adelantado- pensó- Que maleducados-

Wendy mantenía la barbilla alta, mostrando una gran dignidad a pesar de estar atada a un mástil. Pasaron varias cosas a la vez, el viento cesó de soplar, el mar quedó totalmente en calma pero algo golpeaba el barco cada 30 segundos, haciendo que se bambolease, un hadita se deslizó rauda y silenciosa y cortó las ligaduras de la muchacha atada a mástil. Un reloj comenzó a sonar "tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac".

-Ha llegado tu hora, capitán Garfio-

Peter Pan y sus Niños Perdidos se posaron sobre la cubierta del barco, pues habían ido volando. Les acompañaban John, Michael, Baelfire y Tigrilla, aunque a esta última no le gustaba nada la violencia no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su amiga sufriera daño alguno. Wendy se desató finalmente y se unió a Peter y sus muchachos, tomando la espada que le ofrecían. Peter y Garfio se observaban fijamente, como dos pistoleros del salvaje Oeste, aguardando, deseosos de entrar en batalla pero no queriendo precipitarse.

-Bueno, Pan- dijo Garfio por fin- Todo esto es culpa tuya-

-Sí, Killian Jones- replicó él con descaro- Todo esto es culpa mía-

-Niñato vanidoso e insolente-

-Hombre oscuro y siniestro. Te has atrevido a secuestrar a la reina y madre de Nunca Jamás, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Muchachos, juguemos-

Y comenzaron el combate. Niños y piratas luchaban los unos contra los otros salvajemente. Pero de todos los más destacados eran Peter y Garfio. Peter era un excelente espadachín y muy rápido, detenía las estocadas del capitán casi sin esfuerzo, y además podía volar. Wendy le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con la espada, pues el filo estaba envenenado. Garfio no se quedaba atrás en lo que a destreza con la espada se refiere, y aunque no volase contaba con su garfio y una más que amplia experiencia adquirida en combates con otros piratas casi tan sanguinarios como él. Peter intentó realizar una técnica de despiste que el capitán conocía muy bien, por lo que el pirata asestó una fuerte patada en las costillas del muchacho que lo lanzó contra el mástil. Pero la siempre leal Campanilla acudió en auxilio de su amigo, dispuesta a clavar su pequeño puñal en la yugular del pirata. Pero el también siempre leal Smee, a quien todavía le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que le proporcionó horas atrás, advirtió a su capitán cuando el hada estaba a pocos centímetros de él y realizando este último un elegante giro de muñeca, hirió a Campanilla con su garfio. El hada dio un grito y cayó al suelo, el garfio no solo había herido sus alas, también tenía un profundo corte en el costado. Peter se lanzó corriendo a socorrer a su amiga, impidiendo en el último momento que uno de los piratas la aplastase de un pisotón como si fuese un vulgar insecto. Garfio intentó aprovechar este momento para acabar definitivamente con su enemigo, pero una vez más una espada se interpuso en su camino. Se trataba de Rufio.

Rufio, el valiente, carismático y alegre Rufio. Incapaz de estar serio incluso en las situaciones más peliagudas. Uno de los primeros en unirse a Pan, uno de sus seguidores más leales y uno de los mejores espadachines. Garfio y Rufio mantuvieron un duelo, si no tan majestuoso como el del pirata y Pan, no menos impresionante. Pero Rufio tenía un defecto, era demasiado engreído. Un defecto del que por otra parte su líder también pecaba. Pero este defecto fue su perdición, pues Garfio lo aprovechó en su beneficio y apuñaló al muchacho en el corazón.

-¡RUFIO!- el grito cargado de agonía de Félix hizo que todo el mundo se quedase quieto

Félix corrió hacia Rufio y lo tomó en sus brazos, intentando taponar la herida, pero era tarde, pues aunque pudiese impedir la pérdida de sangre, el veneno del "sueño mortal" ya había llenado su corazón. Félix suplicaba desesperado a Rufio que aguantase, que le curarían. Rufio sonrió, apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de Félix y abrió la boca, pero fuera lo que fuera a decir jamás salió de sus labios. Los vivarachos y cálidos ojos de Rufio se cerraron para siempre.

-No me dejes, Rufio, quédate conmigo. No me dejes- repetía Félix una y otra vez, como un mantra, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Abrazó con fuerza el cadáver de su mejor amigo y apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

Rufio era uno de los más queridos por todos, por lo que sus compañeros, Wendy y Tigrilla también empezaron a llorar. Baelfire procuraba no tener demasiada relación con los Niños Perdidos, no obstante había trabado amistad con unos pocos, siendo Rufio uno de ellos. Incluso John y Michael parecían afectados por la pérdida, pues aunque les incordiaba cada vez que aquel muchacho les llamaba "tíos", no tenían nada en su contra. Rufio conseguía gustar a todo el mundo, incluso a ellos. Rufio, quien a pesar de su desgraciada infancia era un muchacho divertido, amistoso y de buen corazón, quien era siempre bueno con los Niños Perdidos porque no deseaba que nadie se sintiese como se sintió él. La batalla cesó, como si incluso los piratas quisieran tomarse un breve momento para honrar la memoria de un digno oponente.

Peter Pan se puso en pie, entregó delicadamente a Campanilla a Wendy, quien presionó su pañuelo contra la herida del hada, y pidió a sus muchachos que se retirasen. Félix cargó el cadáver de Rufio sobre sus hombros. Los Niños Perdidos tomaron los botes del _Jolly Roger_ y regresaron a tierra, dejando solo a su líder en el barco. Peter lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a Garfio. Algunos piratas intentaron acorralar al muchacho, pero Garfio les ordenó retirarse, Pan era suyo.

-Primero secuestras a Wendy, luego hieres a mi hada y por último asesinas a uno de mis mejores y más leales compañeros. Esto no tiene perdón, Garfio- dijo Peter con la voz llena de veneno

-Vayamos por partes, Campanilla se puso en medio, a Rufio le perdió su propia arrogancia y en cuanto a Wendy, no puedes culparla por cansarse de vosotros y preferir compañía más… madura-

Peter lanzó un grito furioso y se abalanzó contra el pirata espada en mano. El duelo entre ambos continuó, esta vez más salvaje que nunca.

-No te prefiere. Tú la secuestraste- dijo Peter

-Y tú la retienes aquí en contra de su voluntad- replicó Garfio

-No es cierto, le ofrecí la opción de volver a Londres y ella eligió quedarse aquí-

-Por lástima-

Garfio era un hombre perspicaz e inteligente, además alguno de sus marineros también era espía y le habían informado de muchas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que Peter sentía algo muy fuerte por Wendy.

-Ella te iba a dejar, Pan. Tu Wendy te iba a dejar. Tú quieres ser siempre un niño, pero ella quiere algo diferente, quiere crecer- dijo Garfio

-¡Mientes!-

-¿Por qué iba a quedarse? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle? No eres más que un niño y ella busca algo más, más que tú, más que quedarse aquí para siempre-

Por cada frase del pirata, Peter se alejaba volando o respondía con una fiera estocada. Las palabras del capitán le hacían mucho daño y no quería oírlas.

-¡No te creo!-

-Juéguenos a los videntes. Echemos un vistazo al futuro. Wendy, ha vuelto a su hogar, está más hermosa que nunca, en su cuarto, con la ventana cerrada. Y ha puesto barrotes-

-¡Basta!-

-No te ve. Ni te oye. Se ha olvidado de ti por completo-

-¡NO!-

-Y hay otro ocupando tu lugar. Un marido-

Las estocadas de Peter eran cada vez más erráticas. Ni siquiera su magia parecía funcionar. Garfio confiaba en que la tristeza y la arrogancia también fuesen la perdición del muchacho. Logró desarmarle y arrojarle con fuerza contra el suelo de la cubierta.

-Morirás solo, sin amor ni ninguna razón para existir- siguió hablando el pirata y alzó la espada, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con su enemigo

Peter parecía acabado, pero antes de que el afilado hierro atravesase su corazón, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sintió el dedal de Wendy. Sus fuerzas regresaron. Con su magia detuvo el ataque del pirata, se levantó rápidamente y lo empujó contra el borde de la nave, apretando con fuerza las manos contra el cuello del pirata, estrangulándolo. Los piratas intentaron ayudar a su capitán, pero la magia de Peter los rechazó.

-Debí hacer esto desde el primer momento en que osaste poner un pie en mi isla- dijo Peter

A Garfio le resultaba cada vez más y más difícil respirar, su rostro empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad nada natural, aun así logró sacar fuerzas para clavar el garfio en el brazo del muchacho, haciendo un feo corte desde el hombro hasta la parte interna del codo, donde incrustó la punta. El dolor obligó a Peter a soltarlo y el capitán aprovechó este momento para lanzarlo lejos de una patada y arrojar al mar la judía mágica que guardaba para emergencias. Al momento se abrió un portal que engulló al _Jolly Roger_ y toda su tripulación, regresando al Bosque Encantado. Peter tuvo tiempo de salir volando y lanzar una bola de fuego contra el camarote del capitán, haciéndolo arder, quemando así mismo la vela de Pegaso e imposibilitando al pirata poder seguir viajando entre mundos, evitando al mismo tiempo que Baelfire fuera descubierto. El brazo de Peter sangraba y dolía mucho, afortunadamente el garfio no estaba envenenado, por lo que su magia lo curó sin problemas. Voló velozmente hacia la isla. Sus compañeros estaban todos en el campamento, abatidos y apiñados, muchos de ellos todavía lloraban. Félix no estaba a la vista, supuso que se había alejado para poder velar a solar el cadáver de Rufio, pues de todos sus muchachos ellos dos eran los que estaban más unidos. Peter se dirigió a la casita de Campanilla. John, Michael y Baelfire esperaban al pie del árbol. Dentro de la casa estaban Wendy y Tigrilla, habían logrado detener la hemorragia de Campanilla, que había adquirido un tamaño humano para facilitarles el trabajo. El hada estaba pálida y empapada en sudor. Su herida era grave.

-No me dejes tú también, Campanilla, por favor, no me dejes- suplicó Peter entre lágrimas arrodillándose al lado de su hada y tomando su mano entre las suyas. Después de Wendy, Campanilla era a quien más quería Peter.

Peter intentó usar su magia para curarla, pero no funcionaba, pensó en el agua del manantial, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Campanilla era un hada y las hadas viven de la fe. Si quería que Campanilla se curase, tenía que demostrarla que creía en ella y en las hadas.

-Creo en ti, Campanilla. Creo en la magia. Creo en las hadas- empezó a recitar

Wendy y Tigrilla se unieron a él. Luego Baelfire, John y Michael. Todos creían en Campanilla, todos creían en la magia, todos creían en las hadas. Y las heridas de Campanilla se curaron. Ella sonrió y les dijo que ya estaba bien, que fueran a ocuparse de Rufio.

Félix se había encargado de que Rufio presentase el aspecto más decente posible, con su mechón teñido de rojo perfectamente peinado a modo de cresta y el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana blanca, las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y sujetando el mango de su espada, como si de un rey o un noble caballero se tratase, todavía había en su rostro restos de su última sonrisa. Una sonrisa que había sido solo para Félix. Peter se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Félix, intentando ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo y apoyo.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarle. Pero ni siquiera mi magia servía en este caso y no habría aguantado hasta llegar al manantial- dijo Peter

-No te culpo a ti. Ni a Wendy. Ni a él. Culpo a Garfio. Él lo mató-

-Era un buen amigo y un compañero valiente y leal-

-Era el mejor. Al menos ha muerto en combate. Tal y como él siempre hubiese querido-

Wendy apoyó su mano sobre el otro hombro de Félix, y este por primera vez aceptó sus muestras de cariño.

-Recibirá un entierro digno de un héroe-

Mientras daban sepultura a Rufio, Wendy no pudo dejar de notar que la trencita con plumas que el muchacho llevaba siempre en el pelo ahora colgaba de los rubios cabellos de Félix, quien la llevaría desde entonces, al igual que la capucha sobre su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Peter estaba solo en la Roca Calavera, repasando mentalmente los hechos del día anterior. Había perdido a uno de sus más leales camaradas, su enemigo se había burlado de él y había escapado. Se negaba a creer las palabras de Garfio, pero estas no paraban de rondar por su cabeza. ¿Wendy realmente quería crecer? ¿Y si era cierto que se había quedado en Nunca Jamás por pena? ¿Para ayudar a mantenerlo vivo y se marcharía corriendo, olvidándose de él, una vez que consiguieran el corazón del "creyente más puro"? La Sombra apareció volando.

-Traigo buenas noticias- dijo

-Qué alivio- replicó él- ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas?-

-Te lo mostraré-

Y la Sombra se introdujo en el cuerpo de Peter. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a dibujar sobre una hoja de papel. La Sombra salió y Peter cayó al suelo de rodillas, debilitado, miró el dibujo que tenía en las manos, era el rostro de un niño.

-Tuve la fortuna de toparme con un joven vidente. Ahora ya sabemos cómo es el poseedor del corazón del "creyente más puro" y quién es. Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul tendrán una hija, será el producto del amor verdadero. Esta a su vez tendrá un hijo con el vástago del Oscuro. De la unión de la luz y las tinieblas nacerá el muchacho capaz de concederte inmortalidad y poder ilimitado-

-Dijiste que ese niño nacería en la Tierra sin magia-

-La Reina Malvada, en colaboración con Rumpelstiltskin, lanzará una maldición que enviará a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado a la Tierra sin magia, el producto del amor verdadero será la Salvadora, la encargada de romper el maleficio. Pero antes de eso tendrá un hijo con Baelfire-

-Entonces debemos permitir que Baelfire "escape" de Nunca Jamás, conozca a esa Salvadora y tenga un hijo con ella-

-Aun debe permanecer un poco más aquí. Te avisaré cuando llegue el mejor momento-

-Bien-

-Creí que te alegrarías más. Hemos esperado esta noticia durante mucho tiempo. Sigues pensando en los sucesos de ayer. Sabes que fueron culpa tuya. Te has ablandado, has permitido que esa muchacha te llene la cabeza y el corazón de sentimientos que no han hecho más que nublarte la razón, alejarte de nuestra meta-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que sí. Desde el primer momento que la viste sentiste curiosidad por ella. Ya no piensas como antes, más de una vez te has preguntado si crecer puede tener alguna ventaja. Tus compañeros y tus enemigos ya no te temen igual que antes. Te dije que amarla te haría débil y así ha sido. Eres débil, Peter Pan-

-No lo soy-

-Cuando tú y yo iniciamos este viaje jamás habrías permitido que Garfio y los suyos escapasen, y mucho menos después de matar a uno de los tuyos. Jamás habrías permitido que nadie te diese órdenes o te dijese lo que tenías que hacer, ni siquiera tu hada. Jamás habrías perdonado a unos adultos por intentar robarte lo que es tuyo y después permitirles quedarse en Nunca Jamás. Ahora estás lleno de misericordia y amor-

-Pues líbrame de esos sentimientos. Haz que vuelva a ver claro el camino. Quitarme el corazón no funciona ya que aunque no puedo sentir nada nuevo los viejos sentimientos perviven. Una pócima del olvido puede perder su efectividad. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?-

-Hay una manera. Una manera de librarte por completo de los sentimientos. Corta tu corazón-

-¿Has perdido la razón?-

-¿Quieres vivir para siempre y tener poder? Pues saca tu corazón de tu pecho y haz exactamente lo que yo te diga. Antes no habrías vacilado ni un segundo-

Peter hizo lo que la Sombra le dijo. Sacó su corazón de su pecho y lo sostuvo en la mano, tomando su puñal con la otra mano y dirigiéndolo a su corazón.

-¿Seguro que esto no me matará?- preguntó algo receloso

-Tú déjame guiarte. Soy la única en quien puedes confiar-

Y la Sombra guió la mano de Peter. El muchacho realizó una raja justo donde le indicaba la Sombra, sintió un gran dolor. Cayó al suelo. En el campamento de los Niños Perdidos, Wendy se llevó la mano al corazón, sintiendo un profundo y agudo dolor. Todos los buenos sentimientos, la capacidad de amar, todo lo bueno desapareció de su corazón, siendo sustituido por la maldad y la oscuridad, era como si no tuviese corazón.

Tigrilla ayudó a Wendy a levantarse del suelo. A los pocos segundos apareció Peter, pero había algo diferente en él. Aunque tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, a Wendy le costó trabajo reconocerlo.

-Traigo noticias, muchachos-

Y Pan les contó que la magia estaba muriendo en Nunca Jamás y que solo el corazón del "creyente más puro" podría salvarla. Les mostró el dibujo de Henry. Y dijo que tal y como estaba la situación en esos momentos jamás tendrían éxito. Se habían vuelto débiles. Su madre les había ablandado. Con su magia hizo que Tigrilla, John y Michael regresaran al campamento indio y Baelfire a su cueva.

-Garfio me dijo que querías crecer. ¿Es eso cierto, Wendy?- preguntó

Wendy estaba asustada, no reconocía a Peter.

-Yo… yo he descubierto que quiero algo más de la vida. ¿Es eso malo?- afirmó ella

-No. Salvo que no permito adultos en mi isla-

-Nuestra isla-

-Ya no. Querías traicionarme-

-Nunca. Sabes que nunca te traicionaría, Peter. Garfio me ofreció devolverme a Londres o unirme a su tripulación, pero era todo una estratagema y yo fingí creerle, necesitaba conocer su plan. Me ofreciste la posibilidad de marcharme y elegí quedarme aquí-

-¿Por lástima?-

-No. Porque quiero-

-Bien, eso está muy bien. Aun así mereces ser castigada-

-¿Cómo?-

Pan se cargó a Wendy al hombro y se alejó del campamento. Con su magia hizo una jaula y encerró a Wendy en ella, quien por mucho que luchó no logró zafarse del mágico muchacho.

-Que adecuado, ¿no te parece? Una jaula para un pajarito-

-Sácame de aquí ahora mismo, Peter-

-Es Pan. Y como ya te he dicho, mereces ser castigada-

-¿Por qué delito?-

-Hacerme débil. Todo ha cambiado, Wendy-

Wendy le miró a los ojos y supo que era verdad. Los ojos de Peter ya no brillaban, en su lugar solo había vacío y oscuridad. Una sonrisa siniestra parecía tatuada en su rostro. Y la Sombra revoloteando a su alrededor. Wendy se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante de que Peter había dejado de existir, se había convertido en un demonio cruel llamado Pan.

**Nota de la autora: cada uno puede imaginarse la relación de Félix y Rufio como le dé la santísima gana, lo he dejado ambiguo a propósito. Rufio, en un principio tenía planeado escribir algo muy breve sobre él, una simple mención, pero con el tiempo tomé cariño al personaje y acabé inventándome incluso un pasado para él. Escribir la escena de su muerte fue muy difícil. ¿Cómo lo hace George R. R. Martin?**

**En el próximo capítulo, ahora que Peter se ha convertido en Pan, todo cambia en Nunca Jamás. Empieza a planear cómo capturar a Henry. Las consecuencias que tendrán sus actos. **


	14. La tierra en penumbras

**Capítulo 14. La tierra en penumbras**

A la mañana siguiente, Pan se levantó temprano y fue a buscar a su pajarito. Wendy se había pasado gran parte de la noche golpeando la jaula con todas sus fuerzas, intentando romperla o hacer el ruido suficiente como para que alguien la sacase de allí. Lo único que había conseguido era darla la vuelta. El sueño la atrapó por fin pocas horas antes de la madrugada, pero al despertar estaba incluso más cansada que al acostarse. Pan retiró el candado y la cadena y abrió la puerta. Wendy estaba al fondo de la jaula, Pan la ofreció su mano. Wendy la observó un momento con desconfianza, intentando descubrir alguna trampa, al no encontrar ninguna se aferró a la mano con fuerza y salió de su prisión. Pan no pudo dejar de observar con una ligera satisfacción las magulladuras de sus manos. Una vez fuera, Wendy abofeteó a Pan. Éste solo se rió.

-Siempre me ha encantado eso de ti. Tu fogosidad- dijo él

Wendy no dijo nada, sino que empezó a andar deprisa.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, pajarito?-

-Lo más lejos posible de ti. Y no me llames pajarito- respondió ella muy enfadada

-Siempre te he llamado así y nunca has protestado-

Wendy seguía caminando, sin correr pero rápido y sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarse de él. Pero es difícil alejarse de alguien que tiene magia.

-Ya lo entiendo, estás enfadada porque te he encerrado en una jaula. No quería llegar a esos extremos pero era necesario-

-¿Necesario para qué?-

Pan la agarró del brazo.

-Para que comprendieseis que todo ha cambiado-

Wendy supo que eso era cierto. Según pasaban los días Nunca Jamás se volvió cada vez más y más oscuro, hasta el punto de que ya no amanecía, como si el sol hubiese huido de la isla. El polvo de duende se volvió cada vez más y más escaso y las hadas se marcharon, salvo Campanilla. Los Niños Perdidos se habían acostumbrado en los últimos años a un estilo de vida totalmente diferente, ya no temían a Peter pues este se había convertido en uno más, cierto que era su líder pero le respetaban como tal. Todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a dejar de oír la música pues se sentían queridos, sentían que tenían una especie de hogar. Hasta que llegó aquel día y todo volvió a ser como al principio, no, peor. Peter podía haber sido cruel durante sus primeros años, pero en el fondo tenía buen corazón y se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Pan por el contrario no tenía buen corazón. Era cruel, salvaje y despiadado, encerró a Wendy en una jaula y les prohibió verla, volvieron a escuchar su música, volvieron a temerle, su lealtad estaba basada en el miedo y en la idea de que de algún extraño modo él los cuidaba y era la única familia que tendrían y necesitaban. Félix era el único que no escuchaba la música. Cuánto deseaban los Niños Perdidos abrazar a su "madre", volver a escuchar uno de sus magníficos cuentos, incluso echaban de menos que les enviase a dormir cuando ellos todavía querían jugar. Pero no se atrevían, Pan no dudaría ni un instante en arrancar sus sombras, arrojarlos a las sirenas o a las fieras. Los Niños Perdidos volvieron a estar perdidos, volvieron a ser salvajes.

Wendy tenía libertad de movimientos, podía ir dónde quisiera y cuándo quisiera, podía seguir durmiendo en su casita, que seguía siendo solo suya. Pero debía volver al campamento por la noche. Wendy pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse a vivir con los indios, Tigrilla se lo sugirió muchas veces, pero ella temía que ahora que Pan no sentía nada decidiese hacer daño a la pacífica tribu u obligarles a marcharse Dios sabe dónde, por lo que siempre regresaba.

-¿Así era Nunca Jamás antes de mi llegada?- preguntó a su amiga

-Parecido. Ahora es mucho peor- respondió la joven india

Wendy pronto se dio cuenta de que si quería sobrevivir debía ser silenciosa y llamar poco la atención. Pan no permitía la rebeldía como hacía Peter, y desde luego ya no compartían el poder como antes. Pan se había convertido en soberano absoluto de Nunca Jamás.

Pan era incapaz de sentir nada, carecía de sentimientos, de conciencia y de empatía. Era como una cáscara vacía de emociones pero llena de maldad, un reflejo deforme del muchacho que fue alguna vez. Solo podía experimentar furia, ira, deseos de hacer cosas malas, una especie de satisfacción cada vez que lograba lo que quería y un vacío que esperaba poder llenar cumpliendo cada uno de sus egoístas caprichos. No podía sentir nada, al menos nada agradable. Resultaba curioso que aunque ya no sintiese, todavía quisiese a Wendy a su lado. Ya no dormía junto a ella, ni bailaban, ni se besaban. Nunca fue violento con ella ni nada parecido, pero tampoco era cariñoso. Si Peter era atento con Wendy, Pan era frío e indiferente. No temía que escapase, pues sabía que fuera a donde fuese al final del día regresaría con él, más le valía por su propio bien. Aun así la quería consigo, no podía amar pero sí sentir la necesidad de poseer, de conservar. Como el niño pequeño y egoísta que quiere todos sus juguetes aunque no juegue con ellos.

Campanilla, oh, la pobre Campanilla. Su disgusto al ver que Peter se convertía definitivamente en Pan fue tal que perdió sus alas. ¿Cómo? Sus alas todavía estaban un poco sensibles después del ataque de Garfio, y ella se sentía en parte responsable por lo sucedido. Ella había recogido y llevado a Peter a Nunca Jamás mucho tiempo atrás, lamentaba no haber podido evitar aquel adorable niño se convirtiera en ese monstruo. Pensó que había fallado, que no había sido capaz de traerle la felicidad y que al mismo tiempo había indirectamente provocado que otros muchos tampoco la consiguieran, como Baelfire o los Darling. Campanilla perdió la fe en sí misma, y entre eso y la progresiva pérdida de la magia en Nunca Jamás, el hada perdió sus alas. No obstante, la relación entre ella y Wendy mejoró mucho desde entonces, pues las dos se hicieron grandes amigas.

-Me siento tan ridícula. Sentía celos hacia ti porque habías sido capaz de llegar hasta él, de alejarle de la influencia tóxica de la Sombra y que volviese a ser el chico que yo conocía y quería tanto. Me molestaba que lo consiguieses tú y no yo. Ahora que lo pienso me parece ridículo- confesó el hada una tarde mientras tomaban el té

-Lo comprendo- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa triste

-A las dos nos ha roto el corazón el mismo muchacho-

-No puedo entenderlo. No entiendo por qué es así. Ha sido esa maldita Sombra. Lo sé. Tú y yo conocemos a Peter mejor que nadie y sabemos que en el fondo es bueno. Esa Sombra ha hecho algo malo con él, lo ha corrompido- dijo Wendy

-Lo peor es que él se ha dejado corromper. Tú no pierdes nunca la esperanza, ¿no es así? ¿Crees que de algún modo podríamos recuperarle?-

-Quiero creer que sí. Yo creo en Peter, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Pero no creo en Pan ni en la Sombra-

-Me siento una inútil. El deber de un hada es ayudar a los demás y llevarles la felicidad. En cambio yo, cada vez que lo he intentado, no he hecho más que fracasar. Incluso he perdido mis alas-

-Eso no es cierto, Campanilla. Eres un hada maravillosa, has hecho muchas cosas buenas y has ayudado a mucha gente. Recuperarás tus alas, lo sé. Yo tengo fe en ti-

-Pues debes ser la única-

-Por favor, no pierdas la esperanza-

Wendy dio un reconfortante apretón de manos al hada y ambas permanecieron un rato así, tomadas de la mano en silencio, sabiendo sin necesidad de palabras que pasara lo que pasase estaban allí la una para la otra.

-Me alegra mucho que seamos amigas- dijo Wendy

-A mí también, Wendy- dijo el hada

Campanilla se prometió a sí misma dejar la autocompasión, debía ser fuerte, tanto por sus amigos como por ella misma. Sin embargo, todavía tendría que esperar mucho para recuperar la fe, y con ella sus alas.

John y Michael estuvieron poco tiempo más en Nunca Jamás después de aquel fatídico día. Pan se presentó en el campamento indio por la mañana temprano y entró en la tienda que compartían los hermanos. Con mucha brusquedad, Pan tiró a ambos de sus camas, con mantas, sábanas y todo de una sola patada. La caída los despertó, quienes velozmente se pusieron alerta al ver allí a Pan, pero éste lanzó rápidamente un hechizo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué nos has hecho?- preguntó John

-Congelar vuestra edad. Mi Sombra os llevará de vuelta a la Tierra sin magia. Dentro de muchos años nacerá un niño allí y vosotros conseguiréis ese niño y me lo entregaréis-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a trabajar para ti?- preguntó Michael

Pese a su situación, los hermanos no se dejaron intimidar.

-Wendy. Queréis que vuestra hermana esté sana y salva, ¿no es así? Pues más os vale hacer lo que os digo. Además, aun no os había castigado por vuestra anterior "visita". Aquella en la que intentasteis robarme lo que era mío-

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo John

-Peter Pan nunca fracasa-

La Sombra cogió a los dos hermanos y se los llevó rápidamente devuelta a Londres. Por más que se alejaban todavía podían escuchar la horrible risa de Pan resonando en sus cabezas, que se había quedado a su querida hermana y les impediría envejecer hasta que a él se le antojase. El método de comunicación con Pan era el habitual, un pequeño espejo de mano encantado. Los hermanos Darling no llegaron ni si quiera a despedirse, pero Wendy no lloró. No daría a Pan esa satisfacción.

La Sombra había dicho a Wendy que su fe podría retardar la muerte de la magia y de Peter hasta que naciese el niño con el corazón del "creyente más puro". Pero lo cierto es que la magia empezó a morir más deprisa el día que Peter cortó su corazón y eliminó todo lo bueno que había en él. La fe de Wendy se vio comprometida, según pasaban los días se sentía menos capaz de creer como antes. Wendy además no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable. No podía permitir que pensasen la habían roto. Ella nunca permitiría que la rompiesen, ni la corrompiesen. No se daría por vencida. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos la creían capaz. No podía ni debía perder la esperanza, no podía convertirse en una niña perdida, eso nunca. Pero debía reconocer que algunos días se hacían muy cuesta arriba.

A pesar de la mala experiencia de la primera vez, la Laguna de las Sirenas era uno de los lugares favoritos de Wendy en la isla e iba allí muy a menudo pues Peter la aseguró que las sirenas jamás volverían a hacerla ningún daño. En una de sus visitas conoció a aquella sirena pelirroja que aparecía en sus sueños, la sirena amistosa que Peter había mencionado, Ariel. Humana y sirena se hicieron amigas rápidamente, Ariel sentía una inmensa curiosidad e interés por el mundo de los humanos y Wendy a su vez por el fondo submarino, siempre tenían mil preguntas para la otra. Wendy enseñó a Ariel muchas cosas de su mundo, entre ellas a leer y escribir, pues aunque las sirenas entienden todas las lenguas no utilizan el papel bajo el agua. Ariel a su vez llevaba a Wendy de excursión bajo el mar, pues gracias a la magia la humana podía respirar bajo el agua durante algún tiempo, y la protegía de sus hermanas menos amables, aunque ninguna de ellas habría cometido la estupidez de hacerla daño.

Nunca Jamás llevaba en penumbra algunos años cuando Wendy decidió visitar de nuevo aquella Laguna, con la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con Ariel. Efectivamente allí estaba, medio oculta tras una suave niebla, pero había algo diferente en ella. La sirena estaba sentada sobre una roca, de espaldas a ella, con todo el cuerpo fuera del agua, mirando al horizonte con una expresión de profunda pena dibujada en el rostro, las verdes escamas de su cola de pez brillaban a la luz de la luna. Wendy se acercó a ella, saludándola con verdadera alegría, ella se giró y sonrió, pero cuando abrió la boca ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Con expresión angustiada, Ariel hizo señas para que Wendy le dejase su cuaderno y su lápiz, que la muchacha siempre llevaba encima por si la inspiración la asaltaba de repente. Y así se comunicaron, la humana hablando y la sirena escribiendo. Ariel la contó cómo una reina malvada la había castigado por ayudar a una humana llamada Blancanieves, robando su voz y separándola de su amor verdadero, el príncipe Eric. Había recorrido muchos mundos buscándole sin cesar, tratando de hallar el modo de recuperar su voz y dar a su amado una explicación, mas no había tenido éxito. Luego descubrió que aquella reina había lanzado una maldición y enviado a todo su reino a una tierra sin magia, Ariel sospechaba que Eric también estaba allí.

Wendy sintió como si le pegasen un puñetazo en el estómago, Ariel tenía la voz más bella de todas las sirenas, era tan alegre y ahora estaba tan triste, y además era su amiga, se sentía profundamente indignada con aquella reina malvada por haber castigado tan cruelmente a su amiga simplemente por hacer lo correcto.

-No desesperes, Ariel. Recuperarás tu voz, encontrarás a tu príncipe y viviréis felices para siempre. Sé que lo haréis- dijo Wendy

"Gracias, Wendy. Gracias por todo" escribió Ariel con una sonrisa

Se estaba haciendo tarde, Wendy debía regresar o Pan iría en su busca.

"Yo podría ayudarte a escapar. Bien sabes que las sirenas tenemos la habilidad de viajar entre mundos. Podríamos intentar huir rápidamente bajo el agua" sugirió la sirena.

Wendy sopesó la sugerencia unos segundos, la idea de escapar era muy tentadora, pero aunque apreciaba la buena intención de Ariel sabía que era algo irrealizable. Pan notaría enseguida que alguien, ella en concreto, intentaba marcharse de Nunca Jamás, puede que dejase ir a la sirena pero no a ella. Pan nunca permitiría que Wendy se fuera. Aunque lo intentaran, aunque nadasen muy rápido, él las alcanzaría y haría que Ariel pagase cara su osadía. Wendy no podía permitir que su amiga sufriese las consecuencias, ya tenía bastante con lo suyo.

-Te lo agradezco, Ariel. Pero no puedo pedirte que corras ese riesgo por mí. Márchate tú, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien-

Aunque reacia, finalmente la sirena se zambulló de nuevo en el agua salada. Escribir sirvió de terapia a Ariel, la ayudó más de lo que podía expresar. Wendy inició el camino de regreso al campamento. Una vez más había intentado dar ánimos y esperanzas a alguien pero, ¿quién la animaba a ella?, ¿quién ayuda al que ayuda? En ocasiones hasta las personas más fuertes necesitan apoyo. Entonces la muchacha se fijó en que Ariel había escrito algo antes de irse.

"No pierdas la esperanza tú tampoco, Wendy. Al final tú también tendrás tu final feliz"

Se percató de que no estaba sola. Ariel le ofrecía su apoyo con sus palabras, Campanilla con su silencioso apretón de manos y Tigrilla con su compañía. Las cuatro amigas se ofrecían apoyo mutuo. Wendy sintió como la embargaba una reconfortante calidez. Decidió cubrirse con una nueva armadura. Su espíritu rebelde y aventurero se cubrió en su lugar con uno de cortesía y melancolía. Hizo todo lo posible por proteger a sus seres queridos y a sí misma. Pero Wendy todavía se permitió realizar pequeños actos de desafío. Pan volvió a acerrarla solo una vez más en aquella jaula, cuando la familia de Henry llegó a Nunca Jamás, y ella se puso a cantar. Las palabras hacía mucho carecían de significado para ella, pero la melodía todavía era capaz de confortarla, su madre solía cantarla una melodía similar.

-Si no puedo volar, al menos cantaré- dijo

Cada vez que sentía flaquear sus fuerzas o perder la esperanza, pensaba en sus seres queridos y eso la animaba a continuar.

Y a todo esto, ¿qué había sido de Baelfire? La noche que Peter cortó su corazón hubo una tormenta eléctrica y un rayo destruyó la balsa en la que Bae había dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Si fue casual o no nunca lo supo. Pero esto no amedrentó al muchacho, construiría una nueva balsa, y si no podía ir en balsa construiría una cesta y usaría la vela a modo de globo, y si no se la ataría como si de un paracaídas se tratase. Estaba decidido a escapar de allí y lo haría del modo que fuese. También sabía que debía esperar a encontrar el momento adecuado. Las cosas estaban muy tensas en Nunca Jamás y Pan estaba más al acecho que nunca. Debía esperar un momento de despiste o algo parecido para huir. Por lo menos no volvió a recibir la visita sorpresa de ningún Niño Perdido, solo la de su hermana adoptiva y el hada sin alas. Wendy realizó también un sacrificio por Baelfire.

-Campanilla, no soy una experta en la magia pero creo que existen las pociones del olvido- preguntó al hada una tarde

-Es cierto-

-¿Tú sabes cómo prepararlas?-

-No es tarea de las hadas hacer pociones, nos valemos de nuestra magia, pero sí, creo que podría hacer una. Es conveniente que las hadas conozcamos todos los tipos de magia, incluso la oscura, para poder enfrentarnos a ella. ¿Deseas olvidar algo?-

-Simplemente la necesito. De verdad me gustaría contártelo pero hay oídos por todas partes-

-Confío en ti-

Y Campanilla preparó una pócima del olvido en el más absoluto de los secretos. Si Pan se enteró desde luego no hizo nada por impedirlo. Wendy no quería la pócima para sí misma, sino para Baelfire. Quería que su hermano y amigo escapase. Ya no le importaba lo más mínimo si estaba relacionado con la salvación de la magia o lo que fuera, quería que escapase. Y era necesario que olvidase que ella estaba en la isla. Bae jamás se marcharía sin ella y mucho menos la dejaría con Pan. Y si lograba escapar solo, Wendy sabía que intentaría rescatarla. Wendy quería que Bae tuviese una oportunidad, que pudiese empezar de cero y tener una nueva vida, que pudiese hallar la felicidad, pues se la merecía y mucho. Y para ello Bae tenía que olvidar que Wendy estaba prisionera en Nunca Jamás, ahora sí era una prisionera. Ella no tenía la oportunidad de escapar y si la tenía la libertad duraría poco. Wendy sabía que si huía Pan la buscaría y la llevaría de vuelta. O peor aún, haría daño a sus hermanos. Wendy no temía por sí misma pero sí por sus hermanos. Y para proteger a sus seres queridos sacrificó su propia libertad. En su siguiente visita Wendy echó unas gotitas de poción en el vaso de Bae sin que el chico se diese cuenta y ya no volvió a verle.

Bae olvidó que los Darling estuvieron alguna vez en Nunca Jamás. Mirar el dibujo que realizó sobre ellos le daba fuerzas para seguir, para no perder la esperanza de que alguna vez lograra escapar. Y lo hizo, pero tuvo que esperar varios años para ello. Bae había fabricado un coco usando una técnica que le enseño el capitán Garfio para leer las estrellas, un mapa que le permitiría regresar a su hogar. Pero era mucho más que eso. Bae también había observado que la Sombra parecía sentirse atraída y a la vez repelida por el fuego e ideó un ingenio. Un buen día escuchó noticias de que Pan pensaba marcharse de Nunca Jamás en busca de más compañeros de juego y Bae vio en ésta su oportunidad. Pan podía saber si alguien entraba o salía de la isla, por lo que se percataría si Baelfire lo intentaba y no tardaría ni dos segundos en impedirlo, debía aprovechar ahora que no estaba. Dejó el medio coco con una vela encendida en el suelo y aguardó oculto tras unos arbustos. La Sombra apareció y tal y como el muchacho esperaba se acercó demasiado a la luz. A la velocidad de un felino salvaje Bae salió de su escondite y encerró a la Sombra en el coco. Ya nada podía detenerle. Dejo el coco en su cueva y ató con fuerza la vela de Pegaso a su balsa. Comenzó a navegar, pronto el viento lo impulsó hacia arriba, hacia la libertad, y Bae pudo escapar de Nunca Jamás.

Cuando Baelfire llegó a Londres, todo había cambiado. Debían haber pasado casi 100 años. Tras un breve tiempo allí, decidió marcharse muy lejos y empezar una nueva vida. Quemó su balsa y la vela de Pegaso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pues no quería volver a tener nada que ver con la magia. Robó algo de dinero y huyó a los Estados Unidos, lejos de los recuerdos. Las lecciones que aprendió en Nunca Jamás lo ayudaron a sobrevivir, no vivía de un modo honrado, pero vivía. Esperaba conseguir algún día el dinero suficiente como para no tener que volver a robarlo. Baelfire se convirtió en Neal Cassidy y un buen día Neal encontró el amor y la felicidad, Emma.

Henry nació y Emma, sintiéndose incapaz de cuidarlo, lo entregó en adopción. John y Michael procuraron darse prisa y hacer todo lo posible por conseguir al bebé, pero Regina Mills se les adelantó. Mientras bebían en un bar, intentando reunir fuerzas para hablar con Pan, escucharon una conversación a sus espaldas. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Él contaba como siendo un niño pequeño su padre, durante una de sus excursiones, y él llegaron a un pueblo que no aparecía en los mapas, un lugar llamado Storybrooke. Relató como la alcaldesa de aquel pueblo había tratado de adoptarlo, cómo usó magia y cómo atrapó a su padre. El niño intentó explicárselo a la policía, pero nadie le creyó y nunca fue capaz de encontrar de nuevo aquel sitio, pero él no pensaba rendirse jamás. La mujer dijo que le creía, que ella también creía en la magia y que le ayudaría. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y se sentaron a la mesa con ellos.

-Disculpadnos, no hemos podido evitar oíros. No estás loco, amigo. La magia existe, nosotros también hemos sido víctimas de ella. Nuestra hermana-

Y así John y Michael empezaron a confraternizar con Greg y Tamara. Esa noche se lo contaron todo a Pan, quién urdió un plan.

-Interesante, muy interesante. Asociaos con esas personas, puede que nos lleve algo de tiempo pero si es cierto que estuvo en Storybrooke debe ser capaz de hallarlo de nuevo. Convencedles para que odien la magia, haceos pasar por una asociación que planea destruirla, contadles que encontrar a ese niño es indispensable para tener éxito. El padre del niño está en Nueva York, que lo busquen, quizá pueda ayudarnos-

Y así lo hicieron los hermanos.

-¿Por qué confías en esas personas?- preguntó la Sombra

-No confío en ellos, pero necesitamos su ayuda. Y cuesta menos conseguir que una persona odie que lograr que tenga fe-

-Sé nos acaba el tiempo-

-¿Crees que no me he percatado de ello? Lo lograremos, Pan nunca fracasa-

-No tendríamos por qué esperar. Siempre te quedará la otra opción. Puedes hacer que Wendy vuelva a creer-

-Si vuelves a sugerir una vez más que use el corazón de Wendy te encerraré en el coco de Baelfire-

Pan debía admitir que aquello no se lo había esperado, el hijo del Oscuro tenía más ingenio del que le creyó capaz. Y la Sombra se marchó dejándole solo. Si iban a utilizar aquellos humanos para traer al niño a Nunca Jamás necesitarían un modo de viajar. Las judías mágicas eran un objeto increíblemente escaso desde hacía años, pero la Sombra fue capaz de dar con una, aunque cabe mencionar que su dueño no se la entregó voluntariamente.

Wendy estaba en la playa, había intentado ponerse a leer pero no conseguía concentrarse, por lo que se pudo a coser, esa actividad siempre le recordaba su hogar. Pan se acercó silenciosamente a sus espaldas y la abrazó, Wendy trató de resistirse, sabía que ese no era el chico del que se había enamorado, pero echaba tanto de menos esos brazos, el contacto con otra persona, que por un momento su cuerpo la traicionó y se relajó en el abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Eres mía, pajarito. Solo mía- dijo él, con los labios pegados a su oído y aquella voz irresistible

-Lo sé. ¿Y tú?- preguntó Wendy

-¿Yo? Yo siempre he sido tuyo-

-Ya no puedes volar-

-Cuando tenga en mi poder el corazón del "creyente más puro" seré capaz de eso y de mucho más-

Pan la entregó el último vial de polvo de duende, para que ella lo cuidase, y no se iluminó.

-¿Has dejado de creer?- preguntó Pan con insolencia

-Ya no tengo la fe de antes- contestó ella

-Shhh, no importa. Pronto remediaré eso también. Mientras tanto puedes permanecer aquí, igual que Campanilla. Mira, yo también tengo polvo de duende, lo guardo para el poseedor de ese corazón-

-¿Qué sucederá con el niño una vez te entregue su corazón?-

-Es un intercambio. Cuando voluntariamente me entregue su corazón, yo seré inmortal y todopoderoso, y él morirá-

Y Pan contó a Wendy todo su plan.

-¿No dijiste una vez que nada de mentiras? Pues ahí tienes sinceridad. De todos modos, ¿a quién ibas a contárselo? Por el bien de tus hermanos, más te vale colaborar. Por cierto, ese niño es el hijo de Baelfire-

Y sé fue. Dejando en el aire su risa siniestra y malvada y a una Wendy totalmente desolada. Los Darling se encontraban divididos entre hacer lo correcto o proteger a sus seres queridos. "Por nuestra hermana", "por mis hermanos", "por nuestra hermana", "por mis hermanos", se repitieron una y otra y otra vez, hasta que se lo creyeron. Pero finalmente harían lo correcto.

**Nota de la autora: los sucesos posteriores serán más o menos como en la serie, pero evidentemente hay cambios bastante evidentes, diálogos muy diferentes, interacción de personajes, etc., pero en lo sustancial es más o menos similar. Ya en el siguiente capítulo haré un breve resumen.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, nuestros héroes no tardarán en descubrir que Pan ha intercambiado su cuerpo con Henry y tratan de descubrir sus malvados planes. La historia de Félix. **


	15. Morir será una gran aventura

**Capítulo 15. Morir será una gran aventura**

**Nota de la autora: rápido y breve resumen. Pan lo sabe todo de Rumpelstinkin gracias a la Sombra, su enemistad se debe al asunto pendiente entre ambos (cuando Pan trató de llevarse a Bae en el pasado) y a que reconocen en el otro a un poderoso oponente, no hay ningún otro tipo de relación entre ellos. Todo el asunto de Regina y Campanilla nunca ocurrió, ya que Campanilla es mucho más que la celestina de la Reina Malvada; ayuda a nuestros héroes porque es buena y es leal a Peter, no a Pan, y obviamente se mantiene lo más lejos posible de Garfio. Wendy no estuvo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo encerrada en la jaula, de hecho solo estuvo en dos ocasiones, la primera el día que Peter cortó su corazón y la segunda mientras los Charmpelmills estuvieron en Nunca Jamás, para evitar que la encontrasen o que ella les revelase los planes de Pan. También cantará las cuarenta a Rumpel, Regina y Garfio por sus malas acciones, especialmente las que afectaron a sus amigos, sin aceptar ni una sola de sus excusas baratas. Ah, y ese emotivo discurso sobre el hogar y la familia es pronunciado por ella, poniendo a Emma como ejemplo. El capítulo 5 (salvo la parte en la que David bebe el agua del manantial y sana) y el 8 no existen. Situémonos en el episodio 11, **_**De vuelta a casa**_**. **

_(Storybrooke)_

Pan, en el cuerpo de Henry y Félix estaban preparando una nueva maldición, una basada en los deseos de Pan. Su crueldad parecía no tener límites. Llegó el momento de arrojar el último ingrediente. Pan frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pan?- preguntó Félix

-El último ingrediente es el corazón de la persona a quien más amo- dijo él

-¿A quién amas?-

-A nadie. Yo no puedo amar. No puedo lanzar la maldición-

Pan arrugó el pergamino entre sus dedos y se quedó mirando el fondo del pozo, sintiendo como la ira y la frustración bullían en su interior.

-Pues finge que lo has hecho- sugirió Félix

-¿Y eso de qué serviría?-

-Para causar el caos, que cunda el miedo en el pueblo. Imagínate lo nerviosos y asustados que se pondrán todos si creen que vas a lanzar una nueva maldición. Se desatará la histeria. Y mientras tus enemigos estén buscando un medio para pararte los pies tú puedes aparecer por sorpresa y matarlos a todos. Será muy divertido-

-Félix, amigo, esa es la razón por la que te nombré mi mano derecha- dijo Pan con orgullo

-Una cosa más. En Nunca Jamás me sugeriste tener paciencia y lo entiendo, había cosas más importantes por la que preocuparnos que una venganza personal, pero ahora…-

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir y no te preocupes. El bacalao tendrá su merecido, él mismo me suplicará que ponga fin a su miserable y patética vida-

Pan conjuró una gran y espesa humareda verde que subió hasta el cielo y comenzó a extenderse por doquier. El rostro de Félix se iluminó a la luz de la luna. De modo inconsciente se llevó la mano a la trencita de Rufio, que hacía ya varias décadas adornaba su rubio y despeinado cabello. No había un solo día en que no echase de menos a su compañero.

_(Flashback. El Bosque Encantado)_

Félix se encontraba una vez más en el cementerio, limpiando de malas hierbas una lápida y depositando en ella con sumo cuidado un pequeño ramo de flores. La tumba pertenecía a su madre, su querida y amorosa madre, fallecida unos meses atrás. Félix permaneció un rato más arrodillado y en silencio, finalmente besó la yema de sus dedos y los pasó con cariño sobre el nombre escrito en la blanca piedra. Lentamente se levantó e inició el camino de vuelta a casa. Se estaba haciendo tarde y a su padre no le gustaba que lo hiciesen esperar.

Desde que la memoria de Félix alcanzaba, siempre había temido y odiado a su padre. El padre del muchacho tenía un serio problema con la bebida y de control de la ira. No había un solo día en que no maltratase cruelmente a su esposa y su hijo. No solo eran golpes, también insultos y humillaciones constantes. Cuando era más pequeño Félix intentaba hacer todo lo posible para contentar a su padre, pues todos los hijos quieren hacer que sus progenitores se sientan orgullosos. A medida que crecía se dio cuenta de que lo único que recibía de aquel hombre era desprecio, burlas y golpes. Su madre por el contrario era una mujer dulce y atenta, que siempre olía a pan recién hecho y que por muy mal que se sintiera siempre tenía una sonrisa guardada para su hijo, a quien quería más que a nada en el mundo. Su padre pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa, trabajando decía él, pero su hijo no se lo creía. Cada noche de su infancia deseó que su padre nunca regresara a casa, cada noche su deseo no se cumplía. Su madre procuraba dejarlo acostado y con la puerta cerrada antes de que llegase aquel hombre mezquino, para evitar en la medida de lo posible que le hiciese algún daño. Félix se hacía un ovillo bajo las mantas y se cubría ambos oídos con las manos y la almohada, pero los gritos siempre conseguían traspasar todas sus barreras.

Mil veces sugirió a su madre escapar lo más lejos posible, dónde nunca pudiese encontrarlos, pero su madre tenía demasiado miedo, sabía que por muy lejos que fueran él siempre los perseguiría, como un perro cazador a unos conejos y terminaría por encontrarlos. Mil veces intentó denunciar a su padre, a los vecinos, al sheriff, a cualquier persona que viese por la calle. Nunca tuvo éxito. Su padre gozaba de una reputación excelente e impecable fuera de casa, todos sus conocidos le tenían en gran estima y le consideraban un hombre ejemplar. Además de eso, era un hombre muy atractivo físicamente; por alguna razón la gente parece creer que una persona atractiva es incapaz de hacer cosas malas, y si las hacen se intentan justificar culpando a la víctima o a factores externos, los monstruos son siempre feos y grotescos mientras que los buenos son hermosos y educados. Pero las apariencias engañan y a veces los lobos se disfrazan de corderos. Aquel hombre se las ingenió también para desprestigiar a su hijo, haciendo que todos le tomasen por un mentiroso compulsivo que no vivía sino para dar disgustos a sus padres y causar problemas. Félix no solo tenía que aguantar insultos dentro de su propia casa, también las acusaciones de los vecinos que lo tachaban de ser una desgracia y que debería estar agradecido por tener a un hombre tan bueno y considerado como padre y que se merecía unos buenos azotes. Cuánto deseaba Félix abrir los ojos de todos aquellos adultos estúpidos que solo se fiaban de las apariencias. Nadie en la aldea sospechó nunca nada, pues todos los golpes que daba aquel hombre eran en lugares no visibles o que la ropa cubría, o golpes que dolían mucho pero no dejaban marca. Y si alguna vez se veían, lo hacía pasar por un accidente o culpaba a su hijo.

Félix prefería los golpes físicos a los insultos, pues las heridas se curan, pero las palabras se quedan grabadas a fuego en la mente y no la abandonan. Una noche su padre llegó a casa más borracho que de costumbre y comenzó a romper todos los platos y objetos que veía en su camino. Cuando se cansó, empezó a golpear a su esposa. Félix, que ya era bastante alto y tenía más fuerza, acudió en defensa de su madre por lo que su padre dirigió sus golpes contra su hijo. Félix prefería recibir él los puñetazos antes de que los recibiese su madre. Pero la mujer, como toda buena madre, intentó desesperadamente proteger a su hijo, su marido la dio un empujón más fuerte que de costumbre que la lanzó hacia atrás. La mujer se tropezó y al caer se golpeó contra el pico de la mesa. Sonó un ruido sordo cuando la cabeza de aquella buena mujer chocó contra la dura madera, se quedó tendida en el suelo, con la boca abierta, la mirada perdida y el cuello en una posición extraña e incómoda. Se hizo el silencio en la pequeña casita, pasados unos segundos Félix se atrevió a moverse y acercarse a su madre, al tomarla en brazos pudo notar que no respiraba, se había desnucado.

La buena mujer fue enterrada a la mañana siguiente. Su hijo no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas. Su padre, el muy hipócrita, se mostraba completamente afligido y destrozado por la pérdida, lamentando a voz en grito el triste accidente que se había llevado a su dulce esposa. Félix sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Al menos tu sufrimiento ha acabado, madre- pensó el muchacho

Desde aquel día visitaba todos los días la tumba de su madre, la única persona en el mundo que una vez lo quiso. No quería ir a su casa, pensaba escaparse y vivir en los bosques o bajo un puente si era necesario. Antes su madre y él se daban mutuo apoyo, ahora ya no le quedaba nadie. Su padre llegó varios minutos después que él a casa, apestando a alcohol. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se quedó mirando a su hijo.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras

Pero Félix no dijo una palabra, eran raras las ocasiones en las que hablaba a su padre, pero desde que mató a su madre ni siquiera le miraba.

-¡Maldito niñato!- gritó golpeando la botella de cristal vacía que llevaba en la mano contra la mesa con tanta fuerza que los fragmentos de cristal se esparcieron por toda la superficie de madera- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-

Félix le dirigió una mirada tan llena de odio y desprecio que el hombre por poco se cae hacia atrás.

-Asesino- escupió el muchacho

Aquello pareció sacar al hombre de su estupor, quien furioso se aproximó a su hijo a grandes zancadas y lo golpeó en la cara con la botella rota que aun no había soltado. Félix dio un grito y se llevó las manos al rostro, sangraba mucho y dolía todavía más. De un empujón derribó a su padre y salió corriendo de casa, no importaba la dirección, solo quería huir. Su padre se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo tras su hijo, gritando su nombre. Félix huía y huía, pero de algún modo aquel hombre siempre le pisaba los talones. Pero Félix conocía aquellos bosques como la palma de su mano, no en vano pasaba allí más tiempo que en su propia casa. Se escondió y aguardó a aquel hombre horrible al que la biología le obligaba a llamar padre. El hombre caminaba tambaleándose, intentando guiarse a oscuras, rápidamente el muchacho salió de detrás de un árbol y le golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas con una gruesa rama. Cayó al suelo como un tronco recién cortado, inconsciente. Félix siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo pinchazos en los pulmones y el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Finalmente se detuvo a descansar y rasgó un pedazo de su capa para intentar que su herida dejase de sangrar.

A pesar del dolor, procuraba no hacer ruido ni al respirar, pues temía que en cualquier momento su padre apareciese y acabase con su vida al igual que acabó con la de su madre. Cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar una melodía a lo lejos, era el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Como sumido en un trance, Félix empezó a caminar en dirección a la música, sus pies le guiaron hasta una fogata, en la que una figura encapuchada tocaba una flauta de pan, apoyado despreocupadamente contra el tronco de un árbol. La figura se percató de la presencia de Félix y cesó de tocar. Al quitarse la capucha, Félix comprobó que se trataba de un muchacho más joven que él.

-Hola, compañero- dijo él con una ceja alzada de modo insolente- Eres el primero en llegar. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-

Félix sintió como la herida de la cara volvía a sangrar y el dolor hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. No te avergüences por llorar, hasta los más fuertes lo hacen alguna vez-

El muchacho procedió a curar su herida con magia, aunque era la primera vez que la veía con sus propios ojos Félix supo en seguida que lo era, cuando el silencio sepulcral del bosque fue roto por unos fuertes pasos, por lo que no pudo terminar y el rostro del rubio chico quedó marcado para siempre con una cicatriz. Félix supo inmediatamente a quién pertenecían esos pasos y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él.

-Mi padre- fue capaz de articular y retrocedió varios pasos hacia la oscuridad

-¿Él te hizo esto? Tranquilo amigo, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a hacerte daño nunca más-

Cuando el muchacho divisó al padre de Félix, realizó un elegante giro de muñeca. El cinturón se desabrochó de los pantalones y se anudó una parte sobre la rama de un árbol y la otra sobre el cuello de su dueño. El hombre pataleó de forma patética en el aire, intentando soltarse, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar, su cara empezó a tornarse de un color antinatural, hasta que finalmente los movimientos cesaron y se quedó colgando del árbol como una vulgar y fea piñata. Félix presenció todo el espectáculo impasible, creyó que sentiría alivio cuando su padre muriera, pero no sintió absolutamente nada, una extraña sensación de ligereza en todo caso, como el escolar que se quita la pesada mochila llena de libros al llegar a su casa.

-Soy Peter Pan- dijo el muchacho- Ven conmigo y te prometo que ningún adulto volverá a tratarte mal nunca más-

Y Félix siguió a Peter, sin mirar atrás. Y desde entonces siempre lo haría, convirtiéndose en su mano derecha. Félix se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más sentiría miedo de un adulto ni dejaría que lo menospreciasen, por lo que entre su cicatriz, su expresión fría y su altura resultaba bastante intimidante a ojos de los demás, en especial los niños. Rufio fue el segundo muchacho en unirse y los dos jóvenes, que compartían un pasado bastante común, se hicieron inseparables desde el primer momento. Parecía increíble como dos personas tan distintas, Rufio alegre y despreocupado, Félix taciturno e intimidante, congeniaban tan bien. Rufio, además de Peter claro está, era el único capaz de ver a través de la fachada de Félix, o el único con quien se mostraba tal como era, pues todos ellos tenían una cara que mostraban en público y otra en la intimidad. A él ni le asustaba ni le asqueaba su cicatriz, después de su madre era la persona que lo trataba con más aprecio. Félix y Rufio fueron los primeros en dejar de escuchar la música de Pan, pues desde que pisaron Nunca Jamás, se sintieron amados. No había muchachos más unidos que ellos dos. Entonces el capitán Garfio mató a Rufio. Era la segunda vez que Félix perdía a la persona que más quería en el mundo, la segunda vez que moría en sus brazos, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora Pan era lo único que tenía, Pan lo era todo para Félix: su salvador, su líder, su amigo, su familia. Compartía su odio a los adultos, pues estos ni una vez respondieron a las llamadas de auxilio del muchacho, ni siquiera querían ver que tenía problemas. Félix estaba desde el fondo de su corazón totalmente convencido de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, que era bueno, y por eso su corazón no era oscuro como el de los villanos.

_(Fin del flashback)_

_(Storybrooke)_

El señor Gold y el capitán Garfio aguardaban en el almacén de la tienda de empeños del primero. El hechizo había sido un éxito, Pan y Henry volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos gracias a la varita del Hada Negra.

-¿No vais a matarlo, capitán?- preguntó el señor Gold

-¿Creéis que lo voy a matar dormido? No, quiero que esté despierto, quiero ver en sus ojos como la vida lo abandona cuando hunda mi garfio en su cuerpo- dijo el pirata con sumo odio

Pan finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a los dos hombres junto a él. Se fijó en su muñeca, una esposa anti magia la adornaba.

-Ya entiendo. Me habéis arrebatado la magia. Por eso vais ahora dándooslas de bravucones. Pues un consejo, jamás fabriquéis una jaula de la que no podáis salir-

Y diciendo esto Pan se quitó la esposa, dejando patidifusos a sus dos atacantes.

-Yo fabriqué esta esposa, a mí no me afecta. Mas a ti…- continuó colocando la esposa en la muñeca de Gold y lanzándolo contra la estantería con su magia. Después se volvió hacia el capitán, le arrancó el garfio y se lo clavó en el brazo, a la altura del codo, a imitación de lo que hizo el pirata con él tiempo atrás.

Mientras tanto, Regina había recuperado la consciencia y quemado el pergamino, deshaciendo así la maldición.

-Veo que llegó tarde- dijo Pan apareciendo de repente a sus espaldas- Tenía pensado mataros despacio pero no tendré más remedio que apresurarme, lástima. Excepto a ti, capitán, prometí que contigo me deleitaría un poco-

Sin embargo, Gold apareció para detener a Pan. Tras despedirse de su hijo y su amada Bella, conjuró a su sombra. Acabar con Pan conllevaba un precio, uno que estaba dispuesto a pagar. La sombra entregó al Oscuro su daga, este agarró a Pan y hundió la afilada arma en su espalda, atravesándole de parte a parte a parte, alcanzando su propio corazón.

-Los malvados no tenemos finales felices- dijo Rumpelstinkin

-Morir será una gran aventura- dijo Pan a su vez

Un espeso humo negro cubrió a ambos, cuando se disipó Rumpelstinkin había desaparecido y Pan cayó al suelo cuan largo era. El hechizo que mantenía congelados a los seres queridos de Gold se rompió y empezaron todos a llorar. El pirata logró sacarse el garfio del brazo y se quedó mirando el cadáver de aquel al que llamaba demonio. Se había librado de sus dos mayores enemigos el mismo día, pero por alguna razón no se sentía mejor, solo vacío. Félix apareció de la nada corriendo y tomó el cuerpo de su líder en brazos, no era posible, no podía estar pasando por eso una tercera vez. Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a Regina.

-¿Deshicisteis la maldición, majestad?- preguntó

Regina asintió.

-Pues ha sido para nada. Pan no lanzó una nueva maldición-

La expresión de Regina se llenó de angustia.

-Maldito mocoso- se abalanzó Garfio contra él con la espada en alto

-Tenemos problemas más graves- le detuvo ella- Debemos apresurarnos-

Félix se quedó solo, con el cadáver de Peter Pan en su regazo. Al poco rato apareció Campanilla, quien se arrodilló junto a él, miró el cuerpo y empezó a llorar. Ya no veía al demonio, sino a su querido niño. Por muchas maldades que hubiese hecho, ella no podía evitar pensar en la persona que una vez fue, aquel niño de buen corazón que soñaba con volar al que ella tanto quería. Apareció alguien más, vestida de monja, se trataba de Nova/la hermana Astrid. Miró a Félix con una expresión de profunda pena.

-No fui capaz de ayudarte. Cuando necesitaste ayuda yo no pude proporcionártela. Lo siento mucho- dijo ella

Félix no sabía de qué estaba hablando aquella mujer, estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca. Y si la conocía daba igual. Solo quería que lo dejasen en paz mientras aguardaba su destino, fuera el que fuera.

-Quizá aun estemos a tiempo de ayudarlos- se oyó la voz de Azul a sus espaldas- Campanilla, Nova, ¿estáis totalmente seguras de que estos muchachos tienen bondad en el fondo de sus corazones y que merecen una segunda oportunidad?-

Ambas asintieron.

-Confío en vuestro buen juicio. Apresurémonos, la poderosa magia de Pan aun lo mantiene con vida, pero por pocos segundos más, y el hechizo de Regina ya se aproxima. Esto les servirá de segunda oportunidad y al mismo tiempo de castigo-

Las tres hadas combinaron su magia y antes de ser envueltas por una espesa humareda morada, Félix y Pan desaparecieron de Storybrooke. Cuando el muchacho rubio de la cicatriz en el rostro abrió los ojos se encontraba en las blancas habitaciones de un hospital londinense, frente a él un chico más joven y espesas cejas se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Así fue como surgieron James Llewelyn-Davies y Matthew Banning.

**En el próximo capítulo, la relación de James y Sylvia va avanzando, su amistad empieza lentamente a convertirse en algo más. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas ahora que tienen una nueva vida y no recuerdan la anterior? ¿Hay algún modo de romper el hechizo de las hadas?**


	16. Solo hay que creer

**Capítulo 16. Solo hay que creer**

_(Londres. Varios meses después)_

Desde que Sylvia y James se encontraran por primera vez en el metro, su amistad se volvía cada vez más estrecha con el paso de los días. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablando de sus vidas, paseando por los Jardines de Kensington. Aunque era evidente la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, por el momento su relación era puramente platónica, y por el momento les gustaba así, no tenían ninguna prisa. Sylvia poco a poco empezó a dejar que el muchacho leyese sus historias. Sylvia era muy protectora con respecto a sus cuentos, rara vez permitía que alguien los leyese, en ocasiones cuando tenía que presentar alguno en clase pedía consejo a sus hermanos, pero por lo general las guardaba para sí. Cuando alguien leía sus escritos se sentía vulnerable y expuesta, como si mostrase una parte de su alma, como si dejase a otra persona dar un paseo por su mente, dejar que viera quién y cómo era realmente. Por lo que para ella permitir que James los leyese no solo era una prueba de confianza, sino también tenía un cierto grado de intimidad. Y James se lo agradecía lo mejor que era capaz.

Una apacible tarde de sábado estaban los dos como de costumbre en su parque favorito. Era otoño, pero el clima era inusualmente agradable, el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas, como una mullida alfombra, todo a su alrededor era de color dorado, bermellón y marrón. Tras caminar un rato llegaron finalmente a su rinconcito. Sylvia sacó su termo de té caliente de su mochila, James se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y Sylvia se tumbó a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su regazo, y empezaron a leer, él una de sus historias, ella el último libro de su saga literaria favorita. James mientras acariciaba distraídamente los rubios cabellos de Sylvia.

-¡No! No puede ser. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?- exclamó Sylvia de repente

-Nada de spoilers, nada de spoilers, que yo todavía no lo he leído- exclamó James a su vez

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¿A que salga la película?-

-Pues este verano leí unos cuantos que tenía acumulados, en la biblioteca no quedaba ningún ejemplar, la única persona que podría prestármelo lo está leyendo en este preciso instante y además tengo que terminar otro libro para el instituto-

-Los libros que mandan en el instituto suelen ser un rollo-

-Pues sí. Si quieren que los jóvenes se aficionen a la lectura no creo que lo consigan obligándoles a leer a Descartes-

-¡Cielo santo! En cuanto lo termine prometo que te lo presto-

-Gracias. Pero hasta entonces nada de spoilers-

-Vale. Pero es que es increíble lo que ha pasado, necesitarás pañuelos. Y uno de los nuevos personajes, es aun más malvada que el presidente Snow-

-No te escucho. No puedo oírte-

James se tapó los oídos con las manos de una manera tan infantil que Sylvia terminó riendo a carcajadas.

-Me gustan mucho las películas y los actores son perfectos para los papeles, pero los libros son mejores- dijo ella

-Los libros siempre son mejores- afirmó él

Tras un rato leyendo en silencio, el móvil de James vibró, un mensaje de su hermano Matthew.

"Cuando vuelvas compra café. Ten cuidado"

-James, cuéntame algo de ti que no me hayas contado- pidió Sylvia

-Está bien. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Pero es la razón por la que mi hermano se preocupa tanto por mi y siempre me pide que tenga cuidado. Hace cosa de un año y medio volvíamos a casa por la noche cuando nos atracaron. El ladrón no se conformó con el poco dinero que teníamos en las carteras y…- James se detuvo, tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente, todavía era difícil para él hablar del tema- me apuñaló-

Sylvia se irguió rápidamente con una expresión alarmada. Se quedó mirando al muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes como si le costase creer lo que decía.

-Por la espalda. Debía ser una daga o un cuchillo bien grande porque me atravesó de parte a parte. Salió huyendo y la policía no ha dado todavía con él. Afortunadamente no me afectó ningún órgano vital pero estuve muy grave en el hospital durante varios meses. Mi hermano no se apartó de mi lado en todo ese tiempo-

-¿Matthew también resultó herido?- preguntó ella

-No. Por suerte a él no le pasó nada, pero puedo asegurarte que lo pasó peor que yo-

-¿Te atravesó de parte a parte?-

Entonces James le dio la espalda, se quitó la cazadora verde oscura y la camisa, mostrando una cicatriz a la altura del omóplato derecho. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos aunque ni bajo juramento podría haber dicho si era por la temperatura exterior o por la suave respiración de Sylvia en la piel. Notó cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba y se quedaba sin aliento al sentir los dedos de Sylvia acariciando con delicadeza la cicatriz. Y cuando los labios de la chica se posaron sobre aquella marca permanente en su piel se olvidó hasta de hablar. Muy despacio, como si temiese romper así el hechizo que parecía haber caído sobre ellos, se dio la vuelta y Sylvia pudo ver la cicatriz en el pecho, por donde había salido la afilada hoja de la daga. Al igual que hizo con la de la espalda, Sylvia primero la acarició y luego la besó. De haber estado de pie, James se habría caído al suelo pues sintió como si todo su cuerpo se volviese de gelatina ante aquel contacto. Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, muy despacio, sus frentes se encontraron y sus narices se rozaron con cariño, sus bocas separadas por apenas unos milímetros de aire cuando de pronto sonó el móvil.

-Hijo de…- exclamó James frustrado

Era una grabación, intentado convencerle de cambiar de compañía telefónica.

-¡Vete a chuparle el morro a un perro muerto!- colgó furioso

En ese momento Sylvia también recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo lanzando un suspiro de resignación

-No, por favor. Aun es pronto- pidió James haciendo pucheros

-Mis hermanos quieren que compre unas cosas de camino a casa y si no me voy ahora cerraran la tienda. Y tengo que terminar un trabajo de historia. Lo siento-

-Vale-

Con gran fastidio, ambos se levantaron y se marcharon a casa.

James estaba tumbado en el sofá, sonriendo mientras enviaba mensajes por el móvil, cuando Matthew Banning salió de su habitación y se dirigió al frigorífico.

-No te molestes, Matt. No ha aparecido nada nuevo en el frigorífico desde la última vez que miraste- James echó un vistazo a su reloj- Hace 15 minutos-

-A lo mejor sí- respondió él y siguió abriendo cajones y armarios en busca de algo que comer- Chocolate, que bien, para subir el nivel de azúcar y activar las neuronas. Nueces, son buenas para la memoria-

-Pero, ¿de verdad tienes hambre?-

-No, se llama ansiedad. Cuando vayas a la universidad sabrás lo que es-

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?-

-Hace un rato superé la fase "el gotelé de la pared es terriblemente interesante". Ahora estoy en la fase "preferiría fregar el váter antes que seguir estudiando"-

-Descansa un rato. Sal a dar un paseo y despejarte-

-Debería hacerlo. Y ¿cuándo puñetas piensa el profesor Fludd dar las notas del examen? Dijo que las tendría para el lunes y estamos a jueves-

-Ellos bien que te piden tener los trabajos y demás en una fecha concreta pero luego tardan más en corregir que Ted Mosby en contar cómo conoció a su esposa-

-Somos muchos en clase y entiendo que él tenga cosas que hacer, pero hice ese examen hace casi un mes. Necesito saber si he aprobado o no con urgencia. Si apruebo los parciales de esa asignatura me libro del examen final. Lo que significa que tendré una asignatura menos que estudiar en Navidad. Junto con esa otra que me quito por trabajos ya serán dos-

-Seguro que lo apruebas. ¿Quién fue el monstruo que decidió poner los finales después de las vacaciones de Navidad?-

-No lo sé. Pero te aseguro que si algún día lo descubro le romperé un palo de golf en la cabeza. ¿Vas a salir?-

-Sí-

-Con Sylvia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Huelo tu colonia desde mi habitación. ¿Has terminado tus deberes?-

-Sí, mamá-

-Coge un paraguas y abrígate bien-

-Jo, Matthew. ¿Y tu espíritu aventurero?-

-Oculto bajo una interminable pila de apuntes. Saluda a tu chica de clase alta de mi parte-

-Deja de llamarla así-

James cogió un paraguas y salió corriendo de su casa antes de que su amigo-hermano empezase a cantar aquel clásico de Billy Joel. No es que Sylvia fuese rica, pero sí que tenía un nivel económico más elevado que ellos, pero ella nunca había presumido de ello, era una chica muy sencilla. Sylvia y Matthew se llevaban muy bien, eran buenos amigos, por lo que ese mote era más para picar a James que para meterse con ella. Según bajaba por las escaleras James recibió un mensaje de Matthew, su acostumbrado "ten cuidado". Los dos muchachos no habrían podido quererse más ni aun siendo hermanos de sangre.

Sylvia se disponía a salir por la puerta de su casa cuando oyó la voz de su hermano Hugo a su espalda.

-¿Vas a salir?-

-Sí- dijo ella

-¿Con James?- preguntó Charles levantando la vista del periódico

-Sí. Ya le conocéis. Es mi amigo, es buena persona, me trata con respeto y creía que os caía bien-

-Y nos cae bien. Pero somos tus hermanos y es nuestra obligación preocuparnos por ti- dijo Hugo

-Lo sé y os lo agradezco. Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que no confiáis en mí-

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la muchacha.

-Sylvia, confiamos en ti. Sabemos que eres lista, sensata y responsable. Pero por más que crezcas siempre serás nuestra hermana pequeña y sabes que ningún chico nos parecerá nunca lo bastante bueno para ti- dijo Charles

-Y vosotros sabéis que siempre seréis mis chicos favoritos- dijo Sylvia

Los tres se abrazaron.

-¿Has terminado tus deberes? ¿No tienes que estudiar?- preguntó Hugo

-Si tuviese que estudiar no saldría- afirmó Sylvia mientras cogía su paraguas y abría la puerta

-¿Llueve?- preguntó Charles mirando por la ventana

-Vivimos en Londres-

-Ya, claro. Pregunta tonta. Pásalo bien y ten cuidado-

Lo primero que hizo Sylvia nada más doblar la esquina fue soltarse el pelo. Para ir a clase solía recogerlo en una trenza, pero a James le gustaba más suelto, y a ella también. Se peinó un poco los mechones con los dedos, se colocó bien la boina y cuando la imagen que le devolvía su espejito le pareció satisfactoria se puso en camino.

-Me ha gustado mucho ese cuento sobre el _Matrimonio Arnolfini_- comentó James mientras paseaban por la orilla del Támesis

-Gracias, se me ocurrió la idea la última vez que fui a la National Gallery con el colegio. Me llevó bastante tiempo escribirla porque tuve que contrastar muchos datos históricos, pero me siento bastante orgullosa de ella- dijo Sylvia

-Pues el esfuerzo mereció la pena. Todavía estoy en shock tras el final-

-Quería escribir algo dramático para variar-

Siguieron caminando en silencio, el único sonido era el de las gotas de lluvias cayendo sobre la tela del paraguas. James sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a Sylvia, por lo que cerró su paraguas, se colocó bajo el de ella y la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso. Sylvia no dijo nada, solo sonrió y estrechó la cálida mano del muchacho, entrelazando sus dedos. De repente James la hizo girar como si estuvieran bailando y la atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos, Sylvia se subió a un bordillo para intentar compensar la diferencia de altura y sonrió, perdida en aquellos ojos verdes que la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio en el metro. Y se besaron. Y el hechizo se rompió.

Peter Pan y Wendy Darling abrieron los ojos y se encontraron cara a cara, recordando quiénes eran realmente. La cara de Peter era de absoluto desconcierto, la de Wendy de terror. Se observaron, Wendy empezó a retroceder, a alejarse, y por cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás él daba uno hacia delante.

-Wendy- dijo él

Y Wendy empezó a correr. Peter salió tras ella, intentando alcanzarla, la agarró de la cazadora, pero ella se la quitó rápidamente y le propinó un golpe en las costillas con el paraguas. Peter intentó hacer magia, comprobando para su horror que no podía, y ella aprovechó ese breve instante para escapar. Corrió y corrió por las calles de Londres, esquivando personas, coches, perros, farolas, no se giró ni una vez para comprobar si Peter la perseguía, no dejó de correr hasta llegar a su casa. Estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies, su paraguas y su chaqueta habían quedado olvidados, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para sentir frío. Con las manos temblorosas logró meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. John y Michael estaban en la entrada, esperándola. Los hermanos se abrazaron muy contentos, pero esa alegría duró apenas unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Recuerdo que nos marchábamos de Storybrooke y luego nada. Durante todo este tiempo hemos sido personas diferentes, los Henley. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella desconcertada una vez que su corazón recuperó un ritmo de latido normal

John y Michael cruzaron una mirada, ya no podían ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-Durante nuestra breve estancia en Storybrooke, cuando logramos recuperarte, pedimos al Hada Azul que nos hiciese olvidar nuestra vida pasada y nos diese una nueva identidad- explicó John

-El último año y medio hemos estado bajo un hechizo. ¿Por qué hicisteis eso?- preguntó Wendy

-Para empezar de nuevo. Nunca podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas recordando todo lo que nos sucedió, lo que nos hizo Pan. Teníamos que empezar de cero y el mejor modo era dejar el pasado atrás- dijo Michael

-¿Y no se os ocurrió consultarme?- Wendy notaba cómo se ponía cada vez más furiosa

-Creíamos que estarías de acuerdo. Lo hicimos por ti. Puede que tomásemos el camino fácil pero creímos que era lo mejor, no para nosotros sino para ti. Tú eres la que más tiempo pasó en Nunca Jamás y la que más sufrió a manos de Pan-

-Pero actuasteis a mis espaldas. Porque sospechabais que había una probabilidad de que yo me negase a olvidarlo todo. Había cosas que no quería olvidar. No todo fue malo, hubo muy buenos momentos y no quería olvidarlos. Las cosas malas ocurrieron durante los últimos 30 años. Pero a pesar de todo yo no quería olvidar-

Wendy se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha caliente, solo entonces permitió que las lágrimas de sus ojos salieran. Se puso ropa seca y se sentó en su cama arropada con una gruesa manta. Todos sus recuerdos, tanto los de Wendy como los de Sylvia se agolparon contra su mente. Sus hermanos habían actuado a sus espaladas, pero ella también lo había hecho. Ella había borrado los recuerdos de Baelfire para que pudiera empezar más fácilmente una nueva vida cuando escapase. No le resultó nada fácil tomar esa decisión por él, pero había actuado con buena intención, pensando que eso era lo mejor para su amigo. Y se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos también habían actuado con buena intención, pensando que era lo mejor, y que si no fue fácil para ella tampoco debió serlo para ellos. Ese pensamiento la ayudó a perdonarlos finalmente, pues sentía que sería hipócrita por su parte no hacerlo. Salió de su habitación.

-Wendy- dijo John- Lamentamos mucho no haberte dicho nada-

-Lo comprendo. Comprendo por qué lo hicisteis y os perdono. Pero os pido por favor que no volváis a tomar decisiones por mí. Yo respetaré vuestras decisiones y vosotros respetáis las mías. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo ella

Los tres hermanos se abrazaron, diciéndose cuánto se querían.

-No debimos usar la magia, la odiamos, es maligna, pero no se nos ocurrió otra solución- dijo John

-La magia no es ni buena ni mala. Depende de la persona y los fines de su uso- afirmó Wendy

-¿Cómo ha podido romperse el hechizo?- preguntó Michael

-Un beso de amor verdadero- dijo Wendy

Sus hermanos se quedaron mirándola como si la hubiese salido una segunda cabeza tocando la trompeta.

-¿James? James era Pan. Y Matthew era Félix- dijo John-

-¿Pan está en Londres? ¿Nunca podremos librarnos de él?- preguntó Michael

-Aquí no tiene magia. Ya no puede hacernos daño- dijo Wendy

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Que ¿qué hacemos? Pues seguir con nuestras vidas. No vamos a huir. Hemos formado un hogar y nos quedaremos en él. No seguiremos huyendo y temiendo a Pan. No vamos a permitir que siga controlando nuestras vidas-

-¿Estás segura, Wendy?-

-Lo estoy-

-¿Pan y tú…?- empezó a preguntar John después de un rato en silencio

-Sucedió en el País de Nunca Jamás. Él no se burlaba de mis sueños ni mis ideas, al contrario, me animaba a seguirlos y me ofrecía su apoyo. Me amaba, sé que me amaba. Y yo a él. Hubo un tiempo en que fuimos muy felices. Vosotros solo conocisteis la parte mala, solo a Pan, pero yo conocí a Peter- dijo ella con tristeza. Se preguntaba si ahora mismo seguiría siendo Pan o había vuelto a ser Peter

Peter Pan desistió en perseguir a Wendy. Se marchó a casa, caminando velozmente bajo la lluvia, empujando a todo aquel que osase ponerse en su camino. Entró en el interior de la vivienda como un torbellino, chorreando y empapando el suelo. Félix estaba allí, esperando la llegada de su líder y amigo.

-¿Qué ocurrió tras que el Oscuro me asesinase?- preguntó Peter con los ojos inyectados en sangre

-El Oscuro desapareció en un humo negro, no moriste inmediatamente pues tu magia te protegía. Campanilla y otras dos hadas cuyo nombre ignoro usaron su magia con nosotros antes de que toda la ciudad de Storybrooke desapareciese- explicó Félix

-Tenemos que hallar el modo de regresar al País de Nunca Jamás. Debemos apresurarnos, pronto me convertiré en adulto y juré que eso nunca ocurriría. Primero debo recuperar mi magia. Quizá la Sombra pueda ayudarnos, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué fue de ella?-

-No lo sé-

Peter lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

-Encontraré el modo de regresar. Todo volverá a ser como antes. Ya lo verás. Peter Pan nunca fracasa. Nos iremos los dos. Aunque tú, Félix, eres legalmente un adulto te permitiré quedarte. Porque quieres volver conmigo al País de Nunca Jamás, ¿no es así?-

-Yo…- fue lo único capaz de pronunciar

-Félix, se sincero. Di lo que piensas realmente, no lo que yo quiera oír-

El siempre leal Félix se encontraba por primera vez en una encrucijada. Durante centurias siempre había sido leal a Peter Pan, pero en ese momento se debatía entre su lealtad y lo que quería realmente, que por una vez era algo distinto a lo que quería su líder. En el Bosque Encantado no conoció más que violencia y desprecio; pero en Nunca Jamás era respetado, temido, amado, podía hacer lo que quisiese, nunca dudaba, no conocía otro tipo de vida, hasta aquel momento. Durante el último año y medio había conocido otro tipo distinto de vida, y había descubierto que le gustaba, aun a pesar de los exámenes, la responsabilidad y las facturas, esa nueva vida que había empezado a descubrir le gustaba. Puede que año y medio no compensase los siglos que pasó como Niño Perdido, pero tenía curiosidad e interés por saber más, por ver qué más podía ofrecerle esa nueva vida. Por un lado deseaba regresar al País de Nunca Jamás con Pan, por otro deseaba quedarse en Londres.

-Yo… no lo sé, Peter- logró decir al fin

-No me lo puedo creer. Tú también me traicionas-

-¡No! ¡No, yo jamás te traicionaría!-

-Dudas. Estás dudando-

Peter se encerró en su habitación y dio patadas a la mesilla de noche hasta que empezó a dolerle el pie. Todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando. Sus enemigos no solo le habían derrotado, sino que en lugar de matarle decidieron darle un destino mucho peor, le obligaban a crecer. Podía notar cómo su cuerpo envejecía a cada minuto. Aquello no era una segunda oportunidad, sino un castigo. Y no tenía magia. Se sentía impotente. Entonces notó que tenía algo en el bolsillo, un dedal. Peter se quedó mirándolo, era el dedal-beso de Wendy. Cuando James salió del hospital, aquel objeto estaba entre sus efectos personales, para él no tenía ningún significado, no era más que un chisme insignificante, sin embargo se vio incapaz de deshacerse de él, como si una parte de su ser todavía pudiera intuir el verdadero valor que tenía aquel objeto. Solo entonces Peter se percató de que temblaba y no precisamente de cólera, se estaba quedando helado.

Se dio una ducha caliente y se puso ropa seca, eso no solo lo ayudó a entrar en calor sino que también pareció tranquilizarlo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, todos sus recuerdos, tanto los de Peter como los de James acudieron a su mente. Recordó también la expresión de Wendy: temor, dolor, tristeza, había huido de él como si se tratase de un enemigo, pudo sentir una especie de pinchazo en el pecho, el primero en más de 30 años.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¿En qué me he convertido?- se lamentó con pesar

Cuando salió por fin del cuarto de baño, Félix estaba sentado en el sofá, había preparado té. Peter no pudo dejar de observar que el muchacho llevaba de nuevo la trencita de Rufio en su pelo. Aquella trenza no tenía ningún valor para Matthew y no formaba parte de su atuendo habitual, sin embargo al igual que le ocurrió a James con el dedal, algo en su interior le urgía a conservarlo.

-Astrid- dijo Félix tras un rato de incómodo silencio

-¿Cómo dices?- Peter salió de su ensimismamiento

-Aquella monja que nos visitaba en el hospital, la hermana Astrid, creo que era una de las hadas que nos hizo esto. Parece una locura pero era ella-

-Y aquella enfermera, Joanne Kathleen, era Campanilla-

-Sí-

-Y la otra hada debía ser el Hada Azul -

Peter estaba abatido, pero no era solo por la perspectiva de no poder volver a Nunca Jamás. Cayeron en unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Félix volvió a hablar.

-Lo que no dejo de preguntarme es: ¿cómo se ha roto el hechizo?-

-Un beso de amor verdadero-

-Wendy. Los Henley eran los Darling. ¿Ellos sabían quiénes éramos desde el principio? No, no es posible que lo supieran. Por mucho rencor que nos guarden no habrían jugado así con nosotros-

-No. Ellos también estaban bajo su propio hechizo. He hecho cosas horribles, Félix. Especialmente a los Darling. He herido a Wendy más que a nadie. ¿Cómo es posible que sea mi amor verdadero?-

-Yo creía que tú no podías…-

-Mi corazón ha debido curarse durante este tiempo. Vuelvo a sentir-

Félix no entendía qué quería decir Peter con eso, pero no dio más explicaciones, por lo que él tampoco las pidió.

Wendy paseaba por los Jardines de Kensington, se había propuesto seguir con su vida normal y lo haría, aun con el riesgo de encontrarse con Peter Pan en cualquier momento, no permitiría que el miedo controlase su existencia. Llegó al monumento dedicado al niño que no quería crecer, allí estaba su tocayo. Peter separó los ojos de la estatua y la vio. Los dos jóvenes se observaron durante unos segundos, por instinto Wendy retrocedió un paso y Peter alzó las manos como en señal de paz, de que no tenía intención de hacerla ningún daño. Wendy decidió que no huiría, sino que se enfrentaría a él de una vez por todas. Sin romper el contacto visual, Peter se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el dedal. Wendy se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó de debajo de sus ropas una bellota colgada de una fina cadenita.

-Quise llamarte, mandarte algún mensaje, ir a tu casa, pero no sabía si querrías hablar conmigo- dijo Peter

-Yo tampoco sé si te hubiera escuchado- fue la respuesta de Wendy

-Lo siento mucho, Wendy. Por todo lo malo que os he hecho a tu familia y a ti. Me prometí que jamás te haría daño y aún así has sido a quien más se lo he causado- dijo él

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué cambiaste de repente y te convertiste en Pan? ¿Por qué?- Wendy verbalizó finalmente una pregunta que durante años había rondado su cabeza

-Creí que los sentimientos me habían ablandado, que por eso Garfio casi me derrota y que así nunca conseguiría llevar a cabo mi plan. Creía también que los sentimientos me harían crecer. Por eso me corté el corazón. Lo saqué de mi pecho e hice una raja, todos los sentimientos, todo lo bueno se esfumó y sólo quedó maldad y oscuridad. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no me importaba, no podía sentir nada, no podía amar. Solo sentía deseos de alcanzar mi meta-

-Conseguir el corazón del "creyente más puro"-

-Así es. No me creas si no quieres, estás en tu derecho, pero lamento profundamente todo lo que hice. Estoy muy arrepentido de todo-

-Pero aun así estás buscando el modo de regresar a Nunca Jamás. ¿No es así?-

Wendy no sabía si fiarse o no. No quería ser engañada otra vez. El muchacho decía estar arrepentido y ella quería creer que así era, pero una pequeña parte de sí misma se preguntaba si todo aquello no sería más que un montaje. Lo miró a los ojos, había más de Peter que de Pan en ellos, pero todavía no era del todo el muchacho que ella amaba. El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y más frío. No había nadie más que ellos dos en todo el parque. Entonces los jóvenes notaron por el rabillo del ojo algo moviéndose entre los árboles. Se trataba de la Sombra.

-Al fin te encuentro. He esperado el momento en que recordases tu verdadera identidad. Debemos apresurarnos, el tiempo se agota-

-Creí que habías muerto. Si es que las sombras pueden morir- dijo Peter con incredulidad

-Hace falta mucho más para acabar conmigo-

-¿Puedes llevarme a Nunca Jamás?-

-Claro que puedo. Mas como ya te he dicho debemos apresurarnos, la arena está a punto de caer. Buscaremos a Henry y tomaremos su corazón, esta vez nadie será capaz de detenernos-

-No tomaré el corazón de Henry-

La Sombra se volvió entonces a mirar a Wendy, clavando en ella sus inexpresivos pero temibles ojos blancos.

-¿Has entrado en razón por fin?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Wendy

-Díselo, Peter. Revélale de una vez el gran secreto-

-Hay algo que te he estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo, Wendy. Tú también eres poseedora del corazón del "creyente más puro".

-Pero en todo este tiempo se ha negado a tomarlo, prefiriendo esperar a encontrar otro- dijo la Sombra

-No lo tomaré nunca-

-No comprendo. ¿Acaso no deseas ser joven para siempre? ¿Tener poder? ¿Regresar a Nunca Jamás y librarte de este castigo? Si te quedas aquí envejecerás y morirás-

-Nunca tomaré el corazón de Wendy. Ni por la fuerza ni aunque me lo entregue ella misma voluntariamente-

-Casi eres un adulto, regresemos ahora mismo al País de Nunca Jamás. Coge su corazón ahora, Peter. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-No-

-Coge el corazón-

-Prefiero morir ahora mismo que vivir una eternidad a costa de Wendy-

-¡Maldito niñato engreído! ¿Sabes el tiempo que he esperado? ¿Todo lo que he trabajado? ¿Crees que lo he hecho por ti?-

La Sombra estaba furiosa, se acercó a Wendy de modo amenazante.

-No permitiré que lo eches todo a perder, niña estúpida-

Peter se interpuso entre la Sombra y la muchacha, protegiéndola. Algo iba mal. Algo iba pero que muy mal.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Wendy a la Sombra

**Nota de la autora: el nombre humano de Campanilla es en honor a Joanne Kathleen Rowling, una de mis escritoras favoritas.**

**En el próximo capítulo, la verdadera identidad de la Sombra será revelada. Peter y Wendy deben unirse para derrotar a un enemigo común.**


	17. Por siempre joven

**Capítulo 17. Por siempre joven**

_(Flashback. Bosque Encantado)_

Mucho tiempo atrás, un hombre llamado Malcolm dejó a su hijo al cuidado de unas hilanderas, prometiendo que volvería y entregándole un muñequito, pero pasaron los días y no volvió. Su hijo, Rumpel, finalmente lo encontró, intentando conseguir dinero de forma rápida, sencilla y poco ética. Mientras regresaban a casa de las hilanderas por el bosque, el pequeño dijo a su padre que las amables mujeres le habían dado algo para que empezasen de nuevo, para que se marchasen lejos en busca de una vida mejor. Era una judía mágica. Malcolm observó el singular objeto que el niño tenía en sus pequeñas manitas y lo tomó entre las suyas. Rumpel sonrió esperanzado, su padre y él se irían a un sitio nuevo donde podrían vivir una nueva vida, dejando atrás los errores del pasado. Malcolm se quedó mirando al pequeño.

-Recuerdo que te miraba cuando solo eras un bebé. Indefenso, pero mío. Con aquellos enormes ojos, llenos de lágrimas, que me traspasaban. Me arrebataste mi nombre, mi fortuna, mi tiempo, me quitaste la esperanza de mejorar mi vida para beneficio propio. Una larvita rosácea y desnuda que se me escurría. Que quería comerse mis sueños sin miramientos-

La sonrisa del niño se trasformó en una expresión capaz de romper el corazón del guerrero más duro, pero no de un hombre como Malcolm. Empujó a su hijo contra los arbustos y salió corriendo, considerando que ya se había alejado lo suficiente arrojó la judía al suelo y saltó por el mágico portal. Rumpel corrió detrás de su padre, pero no logró llegar a tiempo, lo llamó hasta quedarse ronco, después se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y lloró hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. Regresó él solito a casa de las hilanderas, con el corazón totalmente destrozado, los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto llorar. Desde ese momento, las hilanderas se encargarían de su cuidado.

Malcolm aterrizó en una playa de arenas blancas y se rió con alegría. Al fin había logrado librarse de aquel terrible engorro, él nunca debió ser padre, demasiada responsabilidad, demasiado compartir, demasiado madurar. Aquel mocoso le resultó útil por una vez, pues le entregó su pasaporte a la libertad. En ese momento se encontraba en el País de Nunca Jamás, una isla mágica que solía visitar en sus sueños cuando era niño, era tal y como la recordaba. Allí podía hacer todo lo que le diera la gana, no había reglas, ni compromisos, podía conseguir todo lo que desease con solo imaginarlo, nunca más tendría que trabajar o esforzarse, podía ser tan rico como quisiese y lo mejor de todo era que no envejecería jamás. Recordó qué era lo que más ilusión le hacía de pequeño, volar, se subió a un tronco caído y saltó, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Pues claro, para volar necesitaba polvo de duende, que crecía en las copas de los árboles. Tras un rato vagando por la selva, encontró el árbol que buscaba, trepó por el tronco hasta dar con las flores en cuyo interior estaba el mágico polvo. Se lo espolvoreó sobre la cabeza, nada, usó más, nada, cubrió todo su cuerpo con el dichoso polvo de duende y el resultado siguió siendo negativo. No podía volar. Empezó a imaginar, a desear, pero esto tampoco funcionaba, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada de lo que quería. Su frustración aumentaba por momentos. ¿Por qué nada funcionaba? La respuesta era bien sencilla, el País de Nunca Jamás era una tierra para niños, y él no era un niño.

Vagó por la isla sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a lo alto de un acantilado, el mar rugía muchos metros bajo sus pies, se sentó allí para descansar un poco. Cayó la noche y Malcolm logró hacer una hoguera, tenía un par de botellas de ron en sus bolsillos que vació en un santiamén. Se sentía furioso, había logrado librarse del hijo al que nunca amó, había logrado llegar a un lugar donde todo era posible, donde sería siempre joven, pero seguía sin conseguir lo que quería. Esperaba poder pasar la eternidad llevando una vida ociosa y con todo resuelto, satisfaciendo todos sus deseos simplemente chascando los dedos. Pero no era así y todo por ser un adulto. Lo único que no podía hacer en aquella isla era envejecer, un pequeño consuelo. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de más alcohol, pero lo único que encontró fue el muñequito de su hijo, que arrojó con desprecio al mar. Se levantó y caminó dando tumbos de un lado para otro, se fijó en su sombra, danzando sobre la pared de piedra, parecía burlarse de él porque el tiro le había salido por la culata. Cegado por la ira y el alcohol, Malcolm tomó una de las botellas vacías y la estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndola pedazos y quedándose con el cuello de cristal en la mano.

-Te voy a enseñar a no burlarte de mí- dijo con la lengua pastosa

Se inclinó y con el cristal roto hizo un profundo surco en el suelo, justo en el punto donde su sombra se unía a sus pies. Y con este gesto sentenció su destino. Sin pretenderlo había cortado su sombra, la había separado de su cuerpo, y esto le produjo la muerte. El cuerpo sin vida de Malcolm se precipitó por el acantilado, hundiéndose para siempre en las profundidades del agua salada. Su sombra salió de la pared y voló hasta el borde del acantilado, confusa y desorientada pues una sombra no puede estar sin su cuerpo. Esperaba desaparecer de un momento a otro, pero no lo hizo. Al cortar aquel fino hilo, Malcolm no solo había puesto fin a su vida, sino que su conciencia se trasladó a la sombra. Todo su egoísmo, toda su ansia de poder, todo lo malo que había en él (que era mucho) se quedó en su sombra. Ésta empezó a alimentarse de la magia de Nunca Jamás, permitiendo que permaneciese en el lugar, volviéndola más fuerte y más resistente.

Durante décadas la Sombra-Malcolm recorrió un mundo tras otro, adquiriendo conocimientos, aprendiendo magia, volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, más poderosa. Empezó a ser capaz de sostener objetos sólidos, antes los atravesaba sin más, pero poco a poco fue capaz de transportar cargas cada vez más y más pesadas. Podía también entrar en la mente de las personas, descubrir todos sus secretos, e incluso adquirir el aspecto de dichas personas, aquel engaño le fue muy útil en varias ocasiones. Descubrió algo más que podía hacer, podía arrancar las sombras de otros seres vivos, no era inofensiva. Aquello le produjo una enorme satisfacción, podía arrancar las sombras de las personas y adquirir sus conocimientos, su saber. Sin embargo había algo que no podía hacer, magia, sabía más de magia que ningún otro humano pero al carecer de un cuerpo no podía realizarla. Eso era muy frustrante. Según pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la magia y las sombras no podrían alimentarla eternamente, sino que tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer, evaporarse como todas las demás. Aunque técnicamente no podía morir, tampoco estaba viva y su esencia tarde o temprano se disolvería en el aire, si no lo había hecho en cuanto se separó de su cuerpo fue gracias al poder de la isla, pero nadie podía vivir para siempre. Una mañana apareció un reloj de arena en un lugar conocido como la Roca Calavera, este reloj indicaba el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, lo que tardaría en desaparecer para siempre. Se negó a aceptar eso.

La Sombra-Malcolm echaba de menos un cuerpo, toda sombra necesita uno, además era muy fastidioso tener tanto poder pero no ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Decidió que necesitaba encontrar un cuerpo, poseerlo, pero esta vez sería ella quien gobernaría, la sombra dominaría al cuerpo y no al revés. Encontraría uno, lo poseería, podría entonces realizar magia, convertirse en el rey de Nunca Jamás, en el ser más temido de todos los tiempos, y podría descubrir el modo de vivir eternamente. No le interesaba el cuerpo de un adulto, quería uno joven, un adolescente o un veinteañero a lo sumo, pues algo en lo que siempre había estado interesado Malcolm era en la juventud. Cuánto tiempo había buscado esa fuente de aguas milagrosas que garantizaban la eterna juventud. Su deseo pareció verse cumplido el día que un hada trajo a un niño pequeño a la isla, un niño llamado Peter.

Peter era un niño que había huido del mundo de los adultos, una vez que hubo aprendido todo sobre él y esa dichosa hada se alejó de su lado vio su oportunidad para acercarse y manipularlo a su antojo. El niño era perfecto, odiaba a los adultos, quería ser siempre un niño, hacer lo que le viniera en gana, incluso compartía su sueño de vivir para siempre. Solo había que alejarlo de la influencia del hada, convencerle de que la única amiga de verdad que tenía y la única en quien podía confiar era la Sombra. Permitió al muchacho crecer un poco, hasta que alcanzó una edad que ella consideró aceptable, le enseñó magia y a volar, cuantas más habilidades aprendiese el muchacho mejor sería para ella cuando se adueñase de su cuerpo. Y ¿cómo pensaba hacer eso? Su plan era sencillo, manipular completamente al muchacho hasta que no fuese más que una marioneta en su manos, conseguir el corazón del "creyente más puro" y una vez hecho esto, convencerle de que todavía era necesario algo más para ser inmortal y todo poderoso, entregar voluntariamente su propia sombra. La Sombra-Malcolm había intentado apoderarse de otros cuerpos por la fuerza, pero no tuvo éxito, la voluntad del otro era esencial.

Poco a poco fue modelando a Peter a su imagen y semejanza, intentando acabar con todo lo bueno que había en él, transformándolo en Pan. Tuvo también que ceder a muchos de sus caprichos, como permitir que el muchacho llevase a la isla compañeros de juegos, todo eso lo tragó porque esperaba tener éxito en su plan. Por fin logró encontrar al poseedor del corazón del "creyente más puro", su plan estaba cada vez más y más cerca de funcionar, pero ocurrió lo peor, surgió un problema, un problema llamado Wendy Darling. Aquella muchacha no solo tenía el corazón que le concedería inmortalidad y poder ilimitado, sino que, contra todo pronóstico, Peter se enamoró de ella. En cuanto Wendy llegó a Nunca Jamás todo el trabajo de la Sombra-Malcolm empezó a irse al garete. Al principio creyó que Pan la estaba manipulando, pero no era así, Pan estaba volviendo a ser Peter, estaba recordando que tenía buen corazón, que era buena persona, y lo peor, escuchaba a la chica. Aquella maldita cría lo estaba alejando de su influencia. Podía notar como el muchacho empezaba a cambiar, quizá a madurar, a pensar que igual crecer no eran todo desventajas, a sentir curiosidad por aspectos de la vida que no conciernen a los niños, pero si incluso había empezado a crecer, desde que Wendy llegó Peter aparentaba por lo menos un año más. Advirtió a Peter que ella tenía lo que andaban buscando y que no podía amarla porque crecería, pareció funcionar pero no como esperaba, con el fin de no sentir la tentación de tomar su corazón o crecer la mandó de vuelta a su hogar. El estúpido crío tenía la solución a todo al alcance de su mano y la rechazaba. Por lo menos esperaba que ahora que la chica que no estaba lograse recuperar la influencia que tenía sobre Peter, no funcionó.

En cuanto Wendy se marchó, la Sombra-Malcolm pudo notar como la oscuridad regresaba a Nunca Jamás, como la magia una vez comenzaba a escasear. El momento en que la chica puso un pie en la isla, ésta pareció despertar, volvió el buen tiempo, la magia abundaba, incluso la arena del reloj ralentizó su caída. Era su corazón el que devolvió la vida a Nunca Jamás, debía hacerse con ese corazón. Pero Peter no quería, insistió en buscar otro "creyente más puro". Como que eso era fácil. La Sombra-Malcolm se vio obligaba a cambiar su estrategia, esperarían a que naciese otra persona con aquel corazón tan poderoso, pero mientras Wendy debía quedarse en la isla, no le gustaba nada esa opción, pero era necesario, sin Wendy la magia se desvanecía más deprisa y no estaba segura de si duraría hasta el nacimiento de Henry. Confió en que tal vez Peter cambiase de opinión con el paso del tiempo, pero no tuvo esa suerte, al contrario, Peter una vez más empezó a pensar por sí mismo y a dejar de hacer caso a la Sombra. Por suerte para ella, sucedió todo el asunto del capitán Garfio, el secuestro de Wendy, la muerte de Rufio, Peter estaba entonces muy vulnerable y fue el momento perfecto en que logró cortar el problema de raíz. Lo convenció para rajar su corazón, eliminando de ese modo todo lo bueno y haciéndolo mucho más fácil de manejar. Pero seguía sin querer usar el corazón de Wendy. ¿Cómo era posible? Pan no podía amar pero aun así quería a Wendy viva y con él en Nunca Jamás. ¿Qué tipo de poder ejercía aquella muchacha sobre él que ni aun cubriéndole de oscuridad lograba eliminarlo?

Debía admitir que desde que Pan sustituyó a Peter las cosas empezaron a ir mejor para el gusto de la Sombra-Malcolm. Finalmente nació Henry, y qué a tiempo, cada vez había menos magia, pero la culpa no era de la falta de fe de los niños, sino de la propia Sombra. La Sombra-Malcolm se alimentaba de la magia de Nunca Jamás como una sanguijuela, extrayendo toda la energía vital, cubriéndola de maldad y oscuridad. A ella le importaba bien poco la isla, si ésta moría se buscaría otra, pero necesitaba ese corazón y poseer un cuerpo antes de que la arena cayese totalmente, pues eso significaría su desaparición y todo el plan que durante siglos llevaba preparando con tanta paciencia sería inútil, todos sus esfuerzos no habrían servido para nada. No contaba con que la familia de Henry iría a rescatarlo, y menos aún que aquel hijo al que había abandonado tanto tiempo atrás apareciera de nuevo en su vida. La Sombra-Malcolm se había cruzado con él en uno de sus viajes por el Bosque Encantado, se había convertido en el Oscuro, uno de los hechiceros más poderosos que existían. Advirtió a Peter que se cuidase de él. Cuantísimo lo odiaba. ¿Qué edad tenía ahora? ¿Un par de cientos de años? ¿Y no podía librarse de él? Intentó hacer todo lo posible para evitar que sus enemigos venciesen, pero no lo consiguió. Estos incluso llegaron a atraparla e intentaron acabar con ella arrojándola al fuego. Desde que se convirtió en sombra, el fuego siempre la había fascinado y aterrado por igual, se sentía atraída por él igual que un insecto a la luz, y al igual que le ocurría al insecto, esta luz podía destruirla. La Sombra era un ser de la oscuridad y la luz era su perdición. Por suerte para ella, sus enemigos no lograron destruirla, sino que se fundió con el humo y se mantuvo oculta. Seguía confiando en que Pan tendría éxito, pero una vez más Rumpelstiltskin tuvo que entrometerse. Y después esas estúpidas hadas. Ahora Peter no sabía quién era y mientras no recordase no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Hasta que se rompió el hechizo.

_(Fin del flashback)_

_(Londres. Época actual)_

La Sombra-Malcolm reveló a Peter y Wendy su verdadera identidad.

-¿Crees que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti? ¿Qué en algún momento has tenido tú el control? No, Peter. Todo este tiempo no has sido más que un juguete en mis manos, un instrumento para llevar a cabo mi plan de conseguir poder e inmortalidad. Y no pienso permitir que lo eches todo a perder. No después de todo lo que he esperado y todo lo que he tenido que aguantar. Coge el corazón de Wendy y entrégame tu sombra-

-Jamás- dijo Peter muy decidido, protegiendo a Wendy con su cuerpo todo lo que era capaz

El cielo se volvió oscuro, como si se avecinase una terrible tormenta. El viento soplaba huracanado, helado. Los poderes de la Sombra-Malcolm eran temibles y ahora estaba más enfadada que nunca. Entonces Wendy sintió como algo caía cerca de su pie, era una bengala, sin perder un solo instante, la cogió y la encendió, apuntando con ella a la cara de la Sombra-Malcolm, que retrocedió asustada. Aprovechando el breve instante de despiste, los dos jóvenes huyeron cogidos de la mano. La Sombra-Malcolm, una vez repuesta de la sorpresa fue tras ellos. Eran su última oportunidad, no podía perderlos.

Peter y Wendy huyeron por el parque a toda la velocidad que les daban sus piernas, intentando alejarse más y más de la amenaza que los perseguía como un perro de presa. Finalmente encontraron un lugar para esconderse, necesitaban un plan, un modo de destruir a la Sombra de una vez por todas, no estaban dispuestos a permitir que ese malvado ser que había sido la causa de todas sus desgracias venciese. La bengala finalmente se apagó, Wendy se preguntaba de dónde había salido. La pregunta no había terminado de formarse en su cabeza cuando una lucecita verde apareció justo sobre ellos.

-¡Campanilla!- exclamaron

-Durante todo este tiempo Nova y yo hemos velado por vosotros, asegurándonos de que estabais bien. Y menos mal que lo hicimos. No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que acabar con la Sombra- dijo ella

-Campanilla, llama a mis hermanos y a Félix. Trae toda la ayuda posible, si queremos vencerla tenemos que colaborar- dijo Wendy

-Nosotros la mantendremos a raya hasta que lleguéis- dijo Peter

-¿Estás seguro? Es muy poderosa y tú no tienes magia en este mundo- advirtió el hada

-Sí, date prisa. Estaremos bien-

Campanilla era reacia a dejarlos solos, pero finalmente les dejó otra bengala y voló lo más deprisa posible. Peter le entregó la bengala a Wendy, podía notar como la Sombra-Malcolm se aproximaba a ellos, en unos segundos los encontraría.

-Te cuidado- pidió a Wendy

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Wendy alarmada

-Dejar a un lado mi egoísmo e inmadurez y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Ya es hora de que pague por mis crímenes-

-No puedes enfrentarte a ella tú solo-

-Yo la distraeré hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-

-¡Peter!-

-Te amo, Wendy- era la primera vez que lo decía- Desde el principio. Tú y solo tú tienes el poder necesario para derrotarla, lo sé. Ten fe-

Y salió corriendo antes de que Wendy pudiese detenerle. La Sombra-Malcolm llegó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho.

-Se razonable, Peter. Esto no tiene por qué acabar así- dijo ella

-No permitiré que dañes más a los Darling, ya has arruinado sus vidas bastante. No seré tu marioneta nunca más-

-Como quieras. Lo haré por las malas-

La Sombra-Malcolm se lanzó contra él. Peter no intentó huir, plantó bien los pies en la tierra y se mantuvo firme, asumiendo su destino. Con su mano fuertemente aferrando el dedal de Wendy, dijo:

-Morir será una gran aventura-

Y la Sombra-Malcolm arrancó la sombra de Peter, que cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Wendy observaba desde su escondite, mordiéndose los nudillos para no gritar hasta que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Esperaba que Campanilla llegase pronto con los refuerzos. No iba a permitir que el sacrificio de Peter hubiese sido en vano, no iba a permitir que aquel ser oscuro destrozase más las vidas de sus seres queridos. Se llevó la mano al cuello, sintió la bellota de Peter. Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Supo cuál era su poder y supo que era más poderoso que el de su enemiga.

La Sombra-Malcolm se había cansado de esperar, había intentado hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero ahora se quedaba sin tiempo, estaba furiosa, desesperada y dispuesta a todo. Peter y Wendy no le habían entregado lo que deseaba voluntariamente, por lo que lo tomaría por la fuerza, esta vez no fracasaría. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar en el cuerpo de Peter, Wendy salió de su escondite, valiente, decidida y desafiante. Debió matar a aquella muchacha mucho tiempo atrás, habría podido convencer a Peter de que fue un accidente y de que todo se solucionaría si tomaba su corazón y luego le entregaba su sombra. La Sombra-Malcolm se lanzó contra ella, dispuesta a enmendar su error, pero Wendy no retrocedió.

-No creo en ti- afirmó ella alzando la voz y sin titubear

La Sombra-Malcolm la atravesó como una cortina de humo. Había infravalorado a Wendy. Ella poseía el corazón del "creyente más puro". La fe es una de las magias más poderosas que existen y en el momento en que Wendy dejó de creer en la Sombra, está ya no pudo hacerla daño. Pero la Sombra-Malcolm no se rindió e intentó atacarla de nuevo, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando otra sombra se lanzó contra ella y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo que se acercase a la muchacha, era la sombra de Peter. En ese momento, llegaron Campanilla, Nova, John, Michael y Félix, que acorralaron a la Sombra-Malcolm con magia y bengalas.

-Nosotros te cubrimos, Wendy. Date prisa- gritó John para hacerse escuchar entre el fuerte viento

Wendy se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida de Peter, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Creo en ti, Peter. No en Pan, ni en la Sombra, solo en ti. Siempre he creído y creeré en ti. Creo también en nosotros. Te quiero, Peter, te quiero-

Y Wendy dio a Peter un beso de amor verdadero. La Sombra-Malcolm había surgido de todo lo malo de su dueño, no conocía los sentimientos, no conocía el poder del amor, de la amistad, de la familia, no conocía nada bueno, su propio dueño tampoco conoció nada de esto en vida. Había subestimado el poder de la fe, había subestimado el poder del amor verdadero, la más poderosa de todas las magias, y había subestimado el poder que poseía Wendy. Y esa fue su perdición.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- pudo gritar antes de deshacerse en millones de motas de polvo, provocando una onda expansiva que hizo todos a su alrededor cayeran de espaldas

En el interior de la Roca Calavera, cayó el último grano de brillante arena y el inmenso reloj que la contenía explotó. Fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, pero en lugar de los males del mundo, escapó la magia allí atrapada, que se extendió de nuevo por la isla, y las sombras que la Sombra-Malcolm había arrancado y mantenía presas en la Hondonada Oscura hallaron por fin su libertad y su merecido descanso. El sol brilló de nuevo en el cielo.

La sombra de Peter se unió de nuevo a su cuerpo. Peter abrió los ojos y miró a Wendy.

-Wendy Moira Ángela Darling- dijo él con su sonrisa traviesa

Allí estaba el muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes y olor al bosque tras la lluvia del que se había enamorado. Wendy lo ayudó a incorporarse y se abrazaron con alegría, libres ya de la amenaza que los perseguía.

Los Darling, Félix y las hadas lanzaron gritos de victoria. Wendy corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos, Peter logró ponerse en pie y se acercó a Campanilla.

-Lo siento mucho, Campanilla. Por todo lo que te hice, por no haberte escuchado en su momento, tú siempre me has querido y cuidado de mí y no supe apreciarlo. Lo siento- dijo

-Mi querido niño- dijo el hada con una sonrisa y abrazándolo con fuerza

-No podré volver al País de Nunca Jamás, ¿verdad?-

-Si quieres volver tendrá que ser por tus propios medios. Yo no te llevaré. Esta segunda oportunidad que mis hermanas y yo te dimos fue pensada como un castigo, la ocasión de que te percatases de tus errores y volvieses a ser aquel niño de buen corazón que conocí tanto tiempo atrás y al que tanto quiero-

No era la respuesta que Peter quería oír, pero sabía que era la que se merecía.

-Gracias-

Campanilla lo besó en la frente.

-Estaré contigo, Peter. Aun cuando no puedas verme. Mientras me recuerdes, mientras me quieras-

Después Campanilla se volvió hacia Wendy y la abrazó también.

-Los Niños Perdidos han sido adoptados por buenas familias que los quieren mucho y cuidan de ellos. Ahora tienen un hogar y son felices- aseguró el hada

-Me alegro. ¿Y Baelfire?- preguntó ella

-Está bien. Ha vuelto a Storybrooke, todos ellos, está empezando a conocer a su hijo Henry y a formar un vínculo con él, es un buen padre y lo quiere mucho. Está intentando restaurar también su relación con su padre, aunque ese camino será largo y difícil pero el Oscuro está poniendo mucho de su parte. Emma también se ha reencontrado con sus padres, ha tenido un hermanito, un niño precioso. Ella y Bae tienen una buena relación de amistad, todavía hay mucho dolor y cosas que superar, pero lo suyo es amor verdadero y sé que encontraran el camino. Serán una familia, todos ellos-

-Bae es un héroe y se merece su final feliz después de todo por lo que ha pasado. Si lo ves, dile de mi parte que espero le vaya todo muy bien, que lo queremos y que siempre será nuestro hermano. ¿No sabrás por casualidad algo de Ariel?-

-Ella y Eric viven muy felices en su reino-

-Genial. Salúdala también de mi parte. Si vas a Nunca Jamás, por favor, di a Tigrilla que me acuerdo mucho de ella y que también espero esté bien-

-John también echa de menos a Tigrilla- dijo Michael

-¡Cállate!- dijo John dando un fuerte codazo en el brazo a su hermano, estaba rojo como el hombrecillo de los semáforos

En algún lugar de Nunca Jamás, Tigrilla pudo observar con júbilo como el sol, la vida y la magia regresaban, más fuertes que nunca, y supo que el mal que asolaba la isla había sido derrotado y sus amigos estaban bien. Desde el fondo de su corazón, deseó lo mejor para Wendy, en quien pensaba todos los días, su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Félix observaba al hada Nova. Debía admitir que se parecía a su madre. Aunque apreciaba muchísimo a Wendy, siempre la consideró una amiga e incluso una hermana, pero nunca pudo aceptarla como figura materna, porque sentía que era una falta de respeto hacia su propia madre, la persona que más lo había querido en el mundo.

Campanilla no era la única que observaba a los humanos a través de un espejo, el hadita rosa también lo hacía. Ella fue testigo de los sufrimientos de Félix y su madre y deseaba ayudarlos con cada fibra de su ser, pero no tenía ningún poder ni magia todavía, era muy joven. La sensación de impotencia la mortificaba. La noche en que Félix huyó de su casa y su padre fue tras él Nova se propuso que ayudaría a ese muchacho fuera como fuese. Pero no llegó a tiempo, Peter Pan lo encontró antes. Ese fue el momento en que decidió convertirse en hada madrina, para ayudar a la gente y no permitir que algo así volviera a suceder.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte en su momento, Félix- dijo ella

-Me has ayudado ahora. Y te lo agradezco- dijo el rubio muchacho

El hada lo abrazó, Félix la rodeó torpemente con los brazos, desde que perdió a Rufio no se había dejado recibir ninguna muestra de cariño. Después Nova lo besó en la frente y las dos hadas se marcharon volando.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, John, Michael y Félix lo entendieron con una mirada. Dejaron solos a Peter y Wendy, pues aún tenían asuntos sin resolver.

**Nota de la autora: aunque recomendé escuchar **_**Wings**_** en las escenas Darling Pan, en esta recomiendo **_**Don't say goodbye**_** (Peter Pan el Musical).**

-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado?- preguntó Wendy sin ningún tipo de rencor, solo curiosidad

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije podías irte y tú me pediste que me fuera contigo? Si me lo hubieses pedido una segunda vez, es muy probable que te hubiese dicho que sí- confesó Peter- Gracias, por salvarme la vida. Por salvarnos a todos-

-No tienes que darme las gracias por eso-

Después estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho por todo. Es cierto que durante mucho fui la marioneta de la Sombra, pero hay muchas otras cosas que las hice consciente de que estaban mal, y en su momento no me importaron. No espero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice a ti y a tu familia, no lo merezco- dijo él

-Lo hago. Es decir, algún día te perdonaré, ahora mismo no, pero sé que puedo hacerlo- dijo ella

-Toda mi vida he sido un egoísta. Lo quería todo, quería la inmortalidad y te quería a ti a mi lado para siempre. Y las pocas personas que me importan se han visto afectadas por mi egoísmo. Dijiste que creías en mi, ¿crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de redimirme? ¿De ser mejor?-

-Tu redención no depende de mí. Yo no tengo por qué hacerte mejor, puedo inspirarte, pero no llevarte de la mano durante el proceso. Es algo que debes hacer tú solo. Lo que importa es que tú creas que puedes hacerlo. Que te des cuenta por ti mismo de que las cosas que has hecho están mal, que te arrepientas sinceramente de ello, que pidas perdón y que no vuelvas a actuar así. Yo sé que eres capaz de redimirte, me lo has demostrado cuando te has sacrificado para salvarme, sé que a pesar de ser un egoísta también tienes buen corazón. Pero tienes que creerlo tú, eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo. No porque yo te lo diga, sino porque tú sabes que es lo correcto y quieres hacerlo-

Peter y Wendy se amaban, pero la historia entre ellos era larga y llevaría mucho tiempo conseguir algún tipo de estabilidad. Alejado de la magia y de la influencia de la Sombra-Malcolm el corazón de Peter había empezado a curarse, su sacrificio y el beso de Wendy cerraron la herida por completo, pero todavía quedaba una mancha oscura que erradicar, tenía muchas malas acciones por las que asumir consecuencias. Y una de estas consecuencias es que debía estar separado de Wendy, hasta que ella fuera capaz de perdonarle, hasta que fuese capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo, hasta que fuese la persona que ella merecía. Puede que algún día pudieran volver a estar juntos, pero aun no.

-¿Esto es una despedida, entonces?-

-No es un adiós. No quiero olvidarte, Peter Pan-

-Ni yo a ti, Wendy Darling. Se feliz-

Y tomaron caminos separados, cada uno a su nuevo hogar, no hubo beso ni abrazo de despedida, no miraron atrás. Por el momento, así tenía que ser.

Una vez en su casa, Wendy encontró guardada en su cajón una trencita con plumas de águila. Para Sylvia era el recuerdo de un verano en la playa que debió quitarse porque no formaba parte del código de vestimenta de su colegio. Para Wendy era el regalo de una persona muy querida. La primera amiga real que tuvo, Tigrilla. Echaba tanto de menos a la valiente y sabia muchacha india. Tal y como prometió, Tigrilla le enseñó a desenvolverse sola por la jungla, si Wendy se marchase en ese momento a vivir al bosque sobreviviría sin problemas; le enseñó su cultura y su lengua, las cuales llegó a conocer tan bien que tanto ella como sus hermanos fueron nombrados hijos adoptivos de la tribu. Aquella amistad era una de las posesiones más valiosas para las dos muchachas. Wendy deseó lo mejor para su amiga y hermana.

El futuro era incierto y pensar en él resultaba aterrador, estresante y agobiante, pero Wendy estaba lista, estaba preparada para tomar las riendas de su vida, para hacer lo que quería con ella. Estaba lista para crecer.

Peter estaba tumbado en su cama, hecho un ovillo. Finalmente, tras tanto tiempo intentando evitarlo, iba a crecer. La idea era terrorífica. Ese era su castigo por las cosas malas que había hecho. Se preguntaba si en su empeño por salirse siempre con la suya habría fastidiado su oportunidad de tener un final feliz, pero ¿acaso lo merecía? No estaba seguro. Rumpelstinkin había dicho que los malvados no tenían finales felices. Pero eso no era lo único por lo que estaba triste. Pensaba en Wendy, en si tendría la oportunidad de volver a estar a su lado, aunque fuera como su amigo. ¿Había fastidiado también el final feliz de Wendy? Eso para él era peor incluso que hacerse viejo. No, por supuesto que Wendy tendría su final feliz, era una heroína y se lo merecía. Recordó entonces las palabras del capitán Garfio, ella con un marido. Se imaginó a Wendy con un precioso vestido de novia y un fajín rosa, dirigiéndose al altar, a casarse con otro. Peter se presentaría en la iglesia e impediría ese enlace. Wendy no podía casarse con nadie que no fuera Peter, al fin y al cabo lo que había entre ellos era amor verdadero. No, Peter no podía hacer eso, no tenía derecho, Wendy debía ser feliz aunque no fuera con él, y lo sería. Él en cambio pagaría por los errores que cometió y todo el mal que hizo durante el resto de su vida. Estos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, y se les unió una profunda ansiedad por no saber qué hacer con su vida. Peter siempre había estado muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, de cuál era el siguiente paso, ahora no. Le asaltaron las dudas y la inseguridad. No sabía qué hacer, ¿y si no era cierto que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiese?, ¿y si no era capaz de enfrentarse solo al mundo?, ¿y si fracasaba? El dolor hacía que las lágrimas acudiesen a sus ojos, y la ansiedad le provocaba dificultad para respirar, como si tuviese la garganta llena de bolas de algodón.

Félix entró al cabo de un rato, si saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir ya que ellos nunca habían tenido necesidad de hablar de sentimientos. Matthew y James sí, pero ellos no. Después de tirar nerviosamente de las plumas de su trenza, dijo:

-¿Sabes? En Nunca Jamás no había fútbol-

-Ni comida india- comentó Peter con una media sonrisa

-Ni _Juego de Tronos_-

-Ni _Juego de Tronos_- coincidió

Y entonces Peter comenzó a sentirse mejor. El futuro era incierto y aterrador, pero Peter no era ningún cobarde. Peter Pan nunca fracasa.

-Vivir será una gran aventura-

**Entre las cientos de cosas que he decidido ignorar de la 3ª temporada de la serie, lo de Neal es una de ellas. **

**Habrá un pequeño epílogo.**


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_(Londres. Dos años después)_

Wendy entró en el metro como casi todas las mañanas, apenas se cerraron las puertas, el aparato se puso en marcha a una velocidad considerable, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Pero no se dio de bruces contra el suelo ni con la barra metálica, sino que cayó en unos fuertes brazos envueltos en una cazadora de cuero verde oscura.

-Hola, pajarito-

-Hola, Peter-

Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde aquella tarde en los Jardines de Kensington. Todo parecía ir bastante bien para ambos y tenían buen aspecto, aunque Wendy sospechaba que a Peter le había costado adaptarse a todo aquello más de lo que al muchacho jamás admitiría. Peter ayudó a Wendy a incorporarse y ella se agarró a la barra metálica, al lado de Peter. Ella seguía oliendo a naranja. Tras un rato de viaje en silencio, Peter se atrevió a decir:

-No sé cómo habría sido todo para Peter y Wendy, si podrían tener un futuro juntos. Pero lo que había entre James y Sylvia, estaba bastante bien, parecía prometedor. Sé que solo habían empezado pero, ¿crees que hay posibilidades para ellos?-

-Quizá podríamos intentar descubrirlo- dijo ella

Deslizaron sus manos por la barra metálica hasta que se encontraron, entrelazándose.

Así que, el niño que no quería crecer, ¿finalmente creció? Bueno, eso es relativo. Crecer es obligatorio, madurar en cambio es opcional. El niño nunca abandonó del todo a James. Él y Sylvia se casaron finalmente y fueron muy felices. Tuvieron una hija preciosa, a la que llamaron Jane, que compartía su mismo espíritu aventurero y sospechaba la verdadera identidad de sus progenitores, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ello. Jane a su vez tuvo una hija a la que llamó Margaret. James fue un buen hombre, un padre fantástico y un marido excelente. En ocasiones Sylvia sorprendía a su marido sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, que siempre estaba abierta, en plena noche, mirando la segunda estrella a la derecha. Siempre le preguntaba si se arrepentía, él siempre le contestaba que echaba de menos volar, pero que lo que tenía era mil veces mejor a todo cuanto tuvo, que era incluso más de lo que se merecía. Volvía a la cama, sonreía, besaba a su esposa, a quien consideraba la mejor mujer del mundo, y se dormían abrazados. Eran los únicos adultos que tenían permitido visitar el País de Nunca Jamás en sus sueños.

En la Tierra sin magia, Peter Pan era el símbolo de la infancia, de la juventud, de la alegría y la aventura. Era el héroe de los niños. Y junto a él siempre estaba Wendy Darling, que también era un símbolo, de la lucha entre los deseos de no crecer y la aceptación final de que es algo inevitable. Ella también era una heroína. Si se hablaba de Peter Pan se tenía que hablar de Wendy Darling, era imposible entender al uno sin el otro, junto a uno siempre debía estar el otro. La gente conocía sus nombres, conocía su historia (o al menos conocían una versión), se la contaban los padres a sus hijos, que a su vez se la contarían a sus propios hijos. Permanecían en la memoria de la gente aun mucho tiempo después de que la vida de los protagonistas hubiera llegado a su fin, se trasmitía de generación en generación, vivían en los recuerdos de aquellos que los recordaban. Y ese es otro modo de vivir para siempre.

**Y fin. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido hasta el final. Me gustaría dedicar este fic a tres personas en especial:**

**-A mi mejor amiga S, que tras escuchar mis ideas iniciales, me animó a ponerlas por escrito, y tras leer el borrador de los primeros capítulos, a seguir escribiendo. Aunque a veces me sacas de quicio porque eres un desastre y muy dejada, eres la mejor de las mejores y no te cambiaría por nada. Gracias.**

**-A susan-black7, que fue la primera persona en dejarme una review, no solo me alegraste la semana, sino que me animaste a continuar publicando. Me sentía muy agobiada y estresada por diversos aspectos de la vida (las consecuencias de hacerse mayor, con sus temores e inseguridades, que tanto temía Peter Pan), por lo que esa primera review fue como una taza de chocolate caliente en un frío día de invierno. Muchas gracias por todas tus amables y agradables palabras, no sabes cuánto significan para mí, de verdad que me alegrabas el día. En serio, creo que no hay suficientes palabras que expresen cuan agradecida te estoy. Te deseo lo mejor.**

**-A LilySmile, como no tienes cuenta personal en fanfiction no he podido mandarte correos para darte las gracias por tus reviews, así que te las doy aquí. Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias por todas y cada una de tus maravillosas reviews, si a ti te ha encantado mi fic que sepas que a mí me han encantado tus comentarios (todavía me estoy riendo con la de supercalifragilisticoespialidoso) y espero hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Daba un pequeño salto en la silla cada vez que veía que me habías escrito y la sonrisa me duraba todo el día, te lo digo de verdad, contribuías a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, la Sombra-Malcolm está muerta y bien muerta. Y no, creo que no tengo ningún truco especial para escribir, simplemente he dedicado meses y meses a dar forma a la idea, a escribirla, dar vueltas en la cabeza a las cosas mientras espero que me venga el sueño por las noches, releer una y otra vez lo que escribí el día anterior para ver si se me ocurren nuevas ideas o cambios o se me coló alguna errata. Y leer mucho, en los libros he encontrado los mejores maestros. Supongo que ese es mi truco secreto, si tú dices que mi historia es buena, me lo creeré. Pues eso, que un millón de gracias por seguirme desde el principio y por tus hermosas palabras de ánimo. A ti también te deseo lo mejor.**

**-A Mdnight Juliet, posiblemente la mejor escritora de fanfics que conozco y a quien he llegado a considerar una amiga. Me encanta conversar e intercambiar opiniones contigo, siempre tienes algo muy interesante que decir y recibir un mensaje tuyo me proporciona una alegría inmensa. Tus fics no sólo me entretienen e inspiran, además tus palabras también logran hacer que experimente las mismas emociones que leyendo el material original, y vuelvo a sentirlo igual aunque haya leído el mismo fic 20 veces. Tus escritos son un regalo. Espero que sigamos en contacto. Un besazo muy fuerte y suerte con tu vida.**


End file.
